Finding Her Own way
by CrystalDinnerGuest
Summary: As Peridot adjusts to life on Earth everybody better keep a safe distance away
1. Poisoning Steven

Poisoning Steven

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe Rebecca Sugar does._

The Redemption of a villain does not often go smoothly. When you are used to doing bad sometimes it is difficult to do good. This is Peridot's adventures on her rocky road to redemption.

Peridot liked to watch Amethyst. Whenever she got the chance she would watch Amethyst doing something, whether it was a mission or watching her mimic Earth life. Often she would annoy the purple gem by barraging with questions.

One day, Amethyst was preparing a sandwich for herself while Peridot looked on.

"What is that red circle?" asked Peridot.

"Salami," answered Amethyst.

"That yellow stuff?"

"Mustard."

"Why do you even bother to eat. You get no nutritional value."

"Because it's fun. Look Peridot why do you keep watching me?"

"I want to know more about life on Earth and you seem to be the most well adapted to life on this planet."

"Ha, ha I should tell Pearl that. Actually it's about time you thanked Steven for saving your butt."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Do something nice for him."

"Like building a drill to save his home planet?"

"No you're stuck on Earth. I'm thinking something a little more personal."

Peridot took Amethyst words to heart. She sat there thinking as Amethyst completed her sandwich and ate it. Though Steven was kind Peridot hardly knew him and what he wanted. So for the next few days she brooded. What to get for Steven? If she was on Homeworld it would be easy a little luxury or a nice piece of equipment but she was on Earth with no resources or knowledge.

She finally got an idea when she saw Steven sitting down studying. All the other gems were out on a mission so it was just her and Steven. When the boy's stomach growled he went to get up.

"Don't bother getting up Steven. I'll make you something to eat," announced Peridot.

Moments later Peridot handed Steven a large Amethyst sized sandwich. The thing smelled funny. Steven looked at Peridot's face, on it was a vulnerable smile. No wanting to hurt his friend's feelings Steven ate the sandwich. As predicted the thing tasted terrible what he couldn't predict was the effect that it had on him.

"Peridot I don't feel too good," said Steven as he clutched his stomach and moaned.

Feeling sick Steven raced into the bathroom but not before vomiting.

Peridot screamed, "What was that?"

"Peridot, your sandwich was bad I need," Steven then vomited into the toilet.

In desperation Peridot grabbed the cell phone. She sped dialed Steven's father Greg.

"Greg I need your help in facilitating repairs on the Steven," cried a panicked Peridot.

After what seemed like far too long a time Greg and Dr. Maheswaran barged right in.

"Where's Steven?" demanded Greg.

Peridot could feel his grip hurting her. She pointed to the bathroom where Steven vomiting again.

"Greg let Peridot go, what happened before Steven got sick?" asked Dr. Maheswaran calmly.

"I uh made him a sandwich," said Peridot hesistently.

"What was in the sandwich?" asked Priyanka sweetly.

"The usual salami, tomatoes, lettuce, pickles and motor oil."

Both humans stared at the little gem.

"Peridot motor oil is not meant to be eaten," said Greg through gritted teeth.

"Amethyst puts in her sandwich all the time," said Peridot in a small voice.

"Let's stop pointing fingers and take Steven to the hospital," ordered Priyanka.

"Unbelievable I'm calling the gems," said Greg.

When Garnet and the gems reached the hospital she couldn't believe it. None of her visions predicted the possibility of Peridot hurting Steven deliberately. So what had happened? When she got to the waiting room and saw Peridot hunched over crying she knew in part she was right.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too," sobbed the little green gem.

"Didn't mean to do what?" Pearl said dangerously.

"I was was trying to do something nice for Steven so I made him a sandwich. I didn't know humans couldn't digest motor oil," snuffled Peridot.

"Why would you think that motor oil was an okay sandwich ingredient?" shouted Pearl.

"By watching Amethyst!" shouted back Peridot.

"Enough you should stay away from things you don't understand," said Garnet.

Peridot had enough "Well how am I supposed to understand by waiting for you clods? Everything I learned was either through experimentation or through Steven. You stupid clods have taught me nothing about Earth yet you expect me to know these things. How by osmosis?"

"Just what do you know about Earth?" asked Greg.

"That humans can't fly and that they can't eat motor oil," said Peridot.

"Ah Geez you really did a number on her didn't you I'm taking Steven and Peridot away from you guys for a few days," said Greg.

"Now Greg we need Peridot to build the drill for us," said Pearl.

Greg turned to Pearl, "And afterwards? Look I'm taking Peridot and teaching her about Earth before she kills somebody by making a pair of pants."

None of the gems could argue with that.


	2. Greg's Gift

Greg's New Clothes

Whenever Peridot saw Steven's father she noticed how old and tattered Greg's appearance modifiers were. When she asked Pearl about it. The pale gem answered that Greg's money was being used to support Steven and that Greg really didn't have money to buy new clothes.

"But that hardly seems fair. In his own way Greg is contributing yet he has no adequate shelter or appearance modifiers," observed Peridot.

"Peridot you must accept this. It's just our way," said Pearl.

"You mean it's Earth's way. Well it's not Homeworld's way and I intend to do something about it," announced Peridot.

For the next few days Steven observed Peridot behaving strangely. The green gem was secretive. Whenever she wasn't working on the drill she was holed up in the loft of the barn. Peridot also seemed to have gone native, proudly wearing the "shirts" she found at the barn instead of her jumpsuit. Afraid that she was planning something crazy like contacting Homeworld again Steven went up to the loft.

"Steven you startled me," said Peridot as she hastily hid something.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing," said the boy as he tried to look behind her.

"Well don't it's a surprise," said Peridot.

"No another sandwich I hope," laughed Steven.

"Believe it or not I have the capacity to learn. I talked with Dr. Maheswaran extensively on human physiology and there is no way that this could harm a human."

"Still I'd like to see."

"Steven no. Look I realize I may have made some mistakes in the past but I need you to trust me. Besides it isn't for you. Just trust me please."

He looked into her face and saw the earnest expression there. Peridot had been trying so hard to fit in with the gems and life on Earth. Yes, she made mistakes but she learned from them and continued to make great strides. Peridot was also trying to reach out in a sincere effort to make friendships.

"Okay I trust you but one more thing. Bikinis are something to be worn at the beach not while working on the drill."

Peridot squealed kissing him on the cheek. Steven felt very warm and climbed back down. As Peridot watched him walk unsteadily away she smirked to herself. No bikinis weren't the best thing to wear to work but they sure were the right thing to wear to catch a paramour.

A few days later Peridot was back to wearing her old clothes. She came down from the loft carrying proudly a package.

"Steven can you contact your father for me. I have something for him," she said.

"You mean all this time you've been working on a present for my Dad? Oh Peridot that's so sweet," Steven hugged the girl.

"Stop it," Peridot said not meaning it. "This is merely payment for his lessons on how to avoid manslaughter."

When Peridot presented her gift to Steven's father she found herself in a bone crushing bear hug. The human lifted Peridot off feet and shook her. The experience was not pleasant.

"A gift for me? Thank you Peridot, what is it?" said Greg.

"Allow me to demonstrate. What you have here is a symbiote cloned from my own stock. It is an energy based organism that responds to the thoughts and needs of its wearer," said Peridot. She morphed her clothes into various shapes from bikini to overalls to a floor length ball gown. "Your symbiote will allow you to dress in any style of clothing as desired or needed from a fetching swimsuit to a snow suit. You will always be warm or reasonably cool with this thing. Now let me just help you put it on."

Greg yelped as the thing on the box crawled up his arm and spread all over his body. He could hear his son shouting as the thing covered his face.

"Mr. Universe, I need you to calm down. This thing will not kill you. It will respond to your thoughts now order it away from your face. Good, now think of an outfit any outfit. The symbiote should mold itself right onto your body. Excellent remember the shoes. Now you're done."

Steven looked at his father. There was his Dad wearing his regular clothes of tank top and cutoffs over a green tuxedo. Father and son couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on?" asked Greg.

"Your symbiote melds directly with your skin and it's green because it's made from my symbiote," stated Peridot.

"So are you telling other than your symbiotes you and the gems are actually naked," said Greg incredulously.

"No, no the gems have much better shapeshifting powers than me. I'm the only one with a symbiote."

Greg's eyes bulged, "Good to know."

Peridot proceeded to instruct the aging rocker and carwash owner on the care and maintenance of his symbiote. "First off never strain the symbiote. No crazy shaping montages and it needs about needs eight hours of rest a day. Secondly when not in use, place the symbiote in the light box for feeding. Thirdly never wear your symbiote while asleep, it may react to your subconscious. And finally keep your thoughts and emotions in check no vivid daydreaming."

"So with this thing I can wear anything," asked Greg with stars in his eyes.

"Yes anything," replied Peridot.

As they watched Greg leave in his van, Steven turned to Peridot. "That's a very nice thing you did for Dad but why didn't you make something like that for me?"

"Steven your father is an adult. He would be more likely to have the self-discipline to handle a symbiote."

"Whoo hoo Look at me! I'm Spiderman," shouted Greg as he swung from tree to tree with his symbiote.

The man was having the time of his life but less than two hours later the symbiote fell off his body and the middle aged man came crashing to the ground. As he limped away back to his van he was grateful that he was still wearing his underwear.

After that Greg was far more careful with what he did. Still he loved strutting about the town as the best dressed if not greenest man in town. The town also noticed his new confidence. Business picked up and he even went on a few dates. Then he broke another of Peridot's rules.

It was an unseasonably cold night when Greg was getting ready for bed. As he looked in the van for extra blankets he noticed how tattered his pajamas were. There was no way that these would keep him warm tonight. It was late and all the shops were closed so he couldn't get a new set. Smiling to himself he morphed his symbiote into a pair ultra-warm pajamas. He curled up in his bed secure in the knowledge that he was too tired to dream tonight.

The next morning, he woke up naked on top of the water tower. Greg cringed as what seemed like the entire town laughed and pointed at him. Geez he could see the entire town from here and the entire town could see him. As he waited for help he searched for his symbiote. When he found it, the thing was limp and lifeless. There was no way he could wear it today.

Help came in the form of a helicopter shaped Amethyst. Inside was a rather irate Peridot. As she pulled him into the cab she looked at him crossly.

"You've been wearing the symbiote while asleep haven't you?" the technician accused.

From then on, Greg was much more careful with his new toy. The regular bedtimes enforced by the symbiote also made him healthier as result. It all too soon ended one warm sunny afternoon.

Looking back nobody could have blamed Greg for losing control. Any father would have but any father did not wear a potentially deadly weapon. Steven and Greg were just walking down the boardwalk laughing and joking after buying some ice cream cones. Thanks to the drill they hadn't seen each other in a long time. While Steven as walking backwards, telling his father about his latest adventures the mayor's van turned a corner and hit Steven. The boy screamed and lay curled up on the ground. Greg rushed in and cradled his son.

"Dad I think something's broken," said Steven with tears in his eyes.

The mayor with his big stupid megaphone shouted at Steven, "Hey carwash kid you and your Dad should watch were you're going."

"What are you doing driving on the boardwalk?" said Greg the fury showing in his voice. Did he seem a little larger?

"I'm the mayor, I'm more important than regular people," stated Dewey.

"You hurt Steven. I'll kill yooou," screamed Greg.

The symbiote responded to Greg's needs perfectly. It covered Steven's father completely. In place of his face a pair of huge gaping jaws appeared. Greg still held Steven in his human arms but he so wanted to kill Dewey he formed an extra pair of arms that reached out and strangled the stupid self-important man. As Greg throttled the mayor the police and security tried prize away from the mayor but Greg's symbiote formed extra arms that swatted them away.

They were about to shoot the man when a purple helicopter flew overhead and out jumped Garnet, Pearl and Peridot. Garnet had on his gauntlets, and Pearl had her spear ready while Amethyst reformed into a humanoid and landed.

"Greg what are you doing?" demanded Garnet.

"Dewey hurt my boy," snarled Greg.

"Steven," cried Peridot as she rushed towards the boy.

Pearl shooed the crowds away as Amethyst tried prying Greg's symbiote arms off of the mayor. Garnet inched closer to the man.

"Greg, you need to let the mayor go," said Garnet firmly.

"No that idiot must pay, I'm-" the man was cut off as Peridot jabbed him with a taser. As the aging rocker shuddered and jerked, his symbiote twisted and writhed letting go of the mayor and falling into a green puddle. Greg fell sideways onto the ground. The mayor smirked thinking himself having a lucky escape. Amethyst disagreed, the enraged gem started throttling the mayor herself.

"Amethyst no," pleaded Pearl. "That'll be your third strike."

The purple gems eyes widened and she let Dewey go. The mayor landed with a thud.

"I myself have no crime record." Pearl snarled as she punched Dewey.

The crowd stared slack jawed at the scene. Steven tentatively stood up. Filled with relief Peridot kissed Steven.

"Well don't just stand there you clods somebody call a medical transport," ordered the green gem.

Moments later the ambulance carted Greg away as Steven and Peridot watched holding hands. The entire symbiote fiasco was a mess.

"You ah didn't give away another symbiote did you?" asked Steven nervously.

"Well I did give one to Dr. Maheswaran but she seems to be behaving much more maturely," replied Peridot.

In a forest just off of Beach City, Priyanka Maheswaran was having the time of her life. She was dressed in a green leather corset and sandals. She ran through the forest with a bright green sword slashing and chopping defenseless greenery.

"Woo hoo Look at me! I'm a warrior princess," cried Priyanka.


	3. Observations on Human Behaviour

Observations on Human Behavior

When Steven finally introduced Peridot to Connie he was pleasantly surprised at how civil the new gem was. There was no poking or prodding and she even spoke directly to Connie like a person. When Steven mentioned that Connie was his girlfriend the little technician plastered a fake smile on her face and said how pleased she was to meet Connie.

Connie however did not see it that way.

"Why is she baring her teeth at me?" she whispered to Steven.

"She isn't. That's her trying to smile at you," replied the boy.

For the rest of the day Peridot kept a safe distance from the young couple as they laughed and played. Connie appreciated that Peridot could see that her and Steven needed some time to themselves but did she have to keep writing in that notebook of hers? Still she had a good time with Steven and thought nothing of it.

The next day she heard the door knocking. As her father went to answer it she raced down thinking it was Steven.

"Connie, you've got a friend here to see you," said her Dad.

"Hello Connie, I was wondering if you could help me understand normal human behavior," said Peridot shyly.

"Connie, go with her. Remember what the psychiatrist said. You need to make more friends," prompted Doug.

As her father pushed her out the door. Connie walked stiffly beside Peridot. She felt like a complete freak. To make matters worse Peridot was mirroring her movements.

"So ah why aren't you hanging with Steven and asking him about human stuff," asked Connie.

"Steven is presently occupied with a Crying Breakfast Friends marathon and I thought the best way to acclimate myself to Earth was to spend time with a normal human such as yourself," replied Peridot.

"Ah thanks I guess."

"So please proceed about your day normally. Don't mind me."

For the next couple of hours Connie wandered around the docks. When that bored her she went to the beach and played there. Without Steven it wasn't fun and Peridot constantly scribbling in her notebook didn't help either. A flash of inspiration hit her as she looked at the lighthouse.

"Peridot you want to know about human culture right?" asked Connie.

Peridot nodded.

"Well Ronaldo Fryman is an expert of human culture. How about we go up to the lighthouse and see him?" said Connie as she pulled on Peridot's arm.

Ronaldo was working on his blogs when two people suddenly burst into his home. Why do people think it was okay to barge into his secret lair? When he turned around he saw Steven's girlfriend Connie with that gem android Peridot.

"Hi Ronaldo, this is Peridot," smiled Connie. "She wants to know all about human behavior and culture. Why don't you teach her? Bye."

The human girl rushed out leaving a startled Ronaldo and Peridot in her wake. The human boy ordered Peridot to stay where she was as he went into the back to put on a pair of pants. Once that was done he turned to the little gem.

"So Peridot tell me about the diamond consortium," said Ronaldo.

"They're all horrible, now tell me about normal human behavior, please," answered Peridot.

"Oh 'normal' behavior is a series of unspoken rules made by the sheep like masses. It is superficial and petty focusing on what is seen instead of what is. People, true explorers such as myself overcome these barriers to reach the fundamental truth. Why are you an alien being so interested in normal behavior?"

"I don't want to get arrested again." Peridot cringed at the memory of her arrest at the beach when she tried skinny dipping during the day.

"Well your best bet is surveillance and observation. Just go people watching. I'll give you pointers and tips just answer my questions."

The next few hours Peridot answered one stupid question after another. It became increasingly obvious that while Ronaldo may be an expert on many things. Normal human behavior and culture wasn't one of them.

Steven had just finished his Crying Breakfast Friends marathon went he heard Garnet burst out laughing. The normally stoic gem howled in laughter clutching her stomach. This was absolutely freaky so when Connie came barging in he was absolutely relieved.

"Hi Connie, where's Peridot?" Steven asked innocently.

"She was using me to learn about human behavior so I sent her to Ronaldo," answered Connie. "Is Garnet alright?"

"Advice from Ronaldo, ha, ha. That's rich," howled Garnet with laughter.

"I guess it's just the problems of future vision," sighed Steven.

The next few days Steven hardly ever saw Peridot and when he did she was usually entering or leaving the beach house with a notebook on hand. As the cluster had been destroyed the other gems thought nothing of it. Still Steven was worried as watched Peridot hide in the bushes watching people. When he tried to voice his fears Pearl just waved him away.

"Steven you may not realize it but we've been at our wit's end on what to do about Peridot. She's just trying in her own way to fit in. Give her time it'll all sort itself out," said Pearl sweetly.

"I hope you're right and it doesn't blow up in our faces," answered Steven.

As the good folk of Beach City went about their business Peridot watched from the various blinds she built over the town. Her curiosity was not confined merely to downtown either. Often she would peer into people's garden's and houses to observe them. It was only a matter of time until she was caught.

In a form of poetic justice, the Maheswarans were having dinner with Priyanka shouting at her husband and daughter. The two merely looked at their plates not really hungry when they heard a yell and a thud from outside. When Doug looked out the window he saw a prone Peridot lying on the ground. As a group the family rushed outside to confront the little intruder.

"What are you doing?" shouted Connie's Mom.

"Is that a weapon?" asked Peridot as she looked at Connie's sword.

Priyanka swore under her breath, "Young lady but that sword away right now. That is not acceptable behavior. Now what were you doing Peridot?"

"I was studying your family dynamic in an effort to learn about acceptable behavior."

"Well I can tell you that spying on people is not acceptable. Why didn't you ask the gems about this?" snorted Doug.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Really?"

Then it hit them alien beings who dress bizarrely and fight monsters everyday weren't exactly experts on normal human behavior. To top it all off they frequently burst into song at the strangest moments. They would probably not be the best models for someone trying to fit in and start a new life on Earth.

Priyanka looked at Doug. Doug looked at Priyanka. They were of one mind now. Connie sighed, dinner was ruined.

"Peridot why don't you come in and have dinner with us," smiled Connie's Mom.

Connie fumed silently as Peridot sat down at their dinner table. The little freak politely refused food as she sat down. As the Maheswarans started to eat the conservation was polite and stilted. Peridot could sense their discomfort as she held her notebook.

"Oh don't mind me. Just pretend I'm not here. Dr. Maheswaran please continue belittling your husband."

"That's not what I was doing. Peridot you see" stammered Priyanka.

"I had just lost some hours at my work. Is all," said Doug.

"Okay then Connie please continue lying to your parents about what you were doing this Sunday," asked Peridot.

"No way, Mom, Dad I swear I was at mime classes, honest," Connie was sweating.

"But I heard you say that you didn't want to take classes that made you more of a freak just before you-"

Connie clamped her hand over Peridot's mouth. Her parents stared at her. Sheepishly she let go of the gem.

"Alright now Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran please continue to berate your daughter for not living up to your unrealistically high expectations."

"Our expectations aren't unrealistically high," snapped Doug.

"Really an 85 percent grade average and 7 afterschool classes aren't realistic. Did you know that Connie hates half of them?"

"Sweetie why didn't you tell us this," exclaimed Priyanka.

"Actually I have observed that Connie has been telling you this at least seven times in the last 3 days," corrected Peridot.

It was just after dinner when the beach house door pounded. Pearl opened the door to see an irate Doug Maheswaran and a confused Peridot standing outside. The angry man shoved the little technician inside.

"You just stay away from us. I hope that the gems crack you or something," said Doug.

"Doug what happened?" asked Pearl.

"That little freak is a dirty little spy. Just keep her away from us," stammered Doug before he ran off.

The gems surround Peridot as she visibly cringed. Pearl snatched away Peridot's notebook. Even Steven looked mad at her.

"Look all I was doing was observing the Maheswaran's behavior when they invited me over for dinner. I was sharing my findings when they got uncomfortable and threw me out," explained Peridot.

"You shouldn't have been spying on them in the first place," stated Garnet.

"Well that's why I had a blind built up in the tree. Besides you all knew about it," said Peridot.

"Yeah, well you got caught," snarled Amethyst. "And now we have to deal with this mess."

"So it was okay to spy on people as long as I didn't get caught or create any trouble for you?"

The gems hemmed and hawed for a moment. What Peridot had said though not okay was right on the money. Clearly something had to be done.

The next day Doug was taking his car to the carwash when he saw Peridot laughing and talking with Mr. Universe. Absolutely furious he called the beach house.

Garnet picked up the phone," Hello Mr. Maheswaran, yes we sent Peridot to Mr. Universe for the day. Why didn't we punish her? We're correcting her behavior. No we're not going to do that. Mr. Maheswaran please don't tell us how to raise our children. Goddess knows your child rearing methods aren't the best."

Her future vision predicted this but it didn't seem so funny now.


	4. On Gem Behaviour and Biology Part 1

Lessons on Gem Behavior and Biology Part 1

Gem Placement

Connie and Steven sat in front of the blackboard Peridot had placed on the beach. The green gem stood before them proudly.

"Hello and welcome to your first class on gem biology and culture," stated Peridot. "I'm Peridot a registered kindergarten technician who will be teaching you about the basics of gem biology."

"Steven I don't know why I'm here," whispered Connie.

Peridot turned towards the girl "Oh I can tell you that Connie. Since you stated that you want to become Mrs. Steven Universe. You should know something about gems if you are to be Steven's wife. First off let me thank my assistants Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet for their help today."

The three gems bowed gracefully in front of the children.

Peridot cleared her throat "First off we will be discussing gem placement and personality. Every individual gem when they first emerge has a basic personality that will not change which is reflected on the placement of their gem no matter what caste."

Peridot points to Pearl's gem with the wooden pointer and then her own gem, "First off is the thinker. Gem placement for this personality is on the forehead making their brains the most developed. They tend to be logical, intelligent, precise and are all around the best gems to have around."

"Modest much," muttered Connie.

Steven laughed.

"Secondly are the most common placement, the feelers. Amethyst please step forward. They are very much in touch with their emotions acting on their feelings. They are honest and straight to the point. A refreshing type that is reliable. With them you know where you stand."

Garnet stepped forward showing off her two gems.

"Finally we have the doers. Their gems are located on their limbs either arms or legs. They prefer actions to words lone wolves who rely on their own abilities to carry them through. Whether it be fighting or seeing into the future these are the gems who get things done."

Steven raised his hand, "What about other gem placements like Lapis or Jasper?"

"Well Jasper by the placement of her gem is a buffoon. She tries hard but her lack of intelligence tends to blow up in her face. Gems her age are usually much higher ranked than she was.

As for Lapis, this is more nurture rather than nature with the gems being placed behind her. Gems like Lapis tend to be defensive, skittish and untrusting. This is due to feeling vulnerable as they can't see or defend their gem."

Peridot walked up close to where Steven was sitting. She leaned down and touched his gem. The closeness of her made Steven feel very warm.

"As for your gem placement Steven. Yours is the most powerful of them all. You and other like you are able to tap into your generative force. You act on instinct not just primal instinct but also your subconscious your 'gut' as it were. Because of that you are able to find the right answer without thinking. Rely-on-your-instincts-Steven," said Peridot as she blushed.

Connie cleared her throat. Peridot and Steven backed away from each other looking guilty.

"He, he, Steven since you expressed on interest in studying my body, next week will be on the anatomy of gems. Connie your mother will be here next week."

Connie turned to Steven. The poor boy sweated uncomfortably.

"What did Peridot mean that you had expressed an interest in studying her body?" said Connie through gritted teeth.

Gem Anatomy

Peridot stared out at the beach. Her class had grown a lot bigger. Now not only were Connie and Steven there but Connie's parents and Ronaldo who was in a swimsuit.

Peridot smiled out at the small group, "Welcome everybody to the second class of gem biology and culture. Today will be studying gem anatomy. Now as many of know gem's bodies are projections of light emitted from their gems. What you may not know is that these aren't just mere manikins but our bodies have actual structure. Many great gem minds theorize that this is because the gem race is either descended from or based upon an organic organism. Now I was going to show you the anatomy of a typical healthy gem but since Lapis Lazuli refused to cooperate we have Amethyst."

As Amethyst stepped forward she let out a protest. The purple gem was wearing a thick bathrobe and nothing else.

"Now Amethyst, please remove your bathrobe," asked Peridot politely for once.

As the purple gem removed her bathrobe the class gasped. There Amethyst stood revealing everything. She had made her body transparent and Steven and Connie could see her some of her organs but not all as there were a balls of undigested food and garbage throughout her body.

"Amethyst you promised you wouldn't eat anything for 24 hours," said an exasperated Peridot. "ooh why do you keeping spoiling my plans. You knew how important this was to me."

"Meh I was hungry," said Amethyst looking nonchalant.

"Fine just go I'll do it myself."

As Amethyst left Peridot grunted. Straining herself sweat appeared on her brow. Relaxing finally Peridot's uniform faded away revealing Peridot's body in all its glory.

"It that a uterus?" said Dr. Maheswaran wonderingly.

The little green gem had turned her body transparent. Her translucent organs revealed for all to see. Steven could see Peridot's brain, skeleton and what looked like lungs.

Undeterred Peridot continued with her lecture, "Now many structures in the body have an actual use, there is the support frame" Peridot's skeleton glowed, "Neural processor and network which act as the human brain and nervous system" Peridot's brain glowed as Peridot continued her lecture her organs glowed as she mentioned them giving the audience quite the eyeful. "Now the structure that takes up the most space is the deconstructive canal, food or organic matter enters the mouth, is broken down and exits the rear valve. Energy based gem food which I have never eaten is absorbed organic food is wasted. Any questions before I continue?"

"What did you call those things in your chest?" asked Steven.

"Vocal bladders and apparatus," said Peridot.

"oh oh oh Can we see you eat a pizza while transparent?" Ronaldo's hand was raised.

"After the lecture, okay let's continue. Right the heart of the matter is the energy distribution pump which carries energy to and from the gem. Then we have the musculature which is obvious and new we get the more mysterious probably vestigial body parts. The bumps on my chest are mammary glands very useful in first aid when allowing one gem to transfer energy to another. A very intimate experience."

Steven blushed.

"Steven did you have a transfusion from Peridot?" Connie said accusingly.

"Of course he did," said Peridot smugly. "When Steven had depleted his energy reserves during his birthday and reverted to infant form I snuck into your tent at night and gave him a mammary transfusion myself."

The entire audience including the gems stared open mouthed at Peridot.

"What? If I didn't Steven's recovery would have taken days or even weeks and might I add that I am a trained medical professional," said Peridot.

Mrs. Maheswaran walked up to the blackboard and drew what looked like a uterus. "Can you show me this organ and state its purpose?"

Peridot blushed, "Yes that is my phantom chamber and apparatus. That we know was known as the uterus and ovaries. Though sensitive it serves has no useful function."

"In humans that is used to carry babies," replied Connie's Mom.

"Well gems grow young in the ground. Besides even if I wanted to carry a baby it is the size of a tennis ball. No way a baby could fit in there," laughed Peridot.

"It grows with the baby. After the lecture I'd like to take a look," said Dr. Maheswaran.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me," protested Connie.

"Okay who'd like to see me eat a pizza? And then we'll test out my light banks," said a flustered Peridot.

The crowd oohed and ahhed as Peridot ate a pizza and washed it down with orange soda. The spectacle of the food going down her esophagus into her stomach was compelling but once it reached the stomach it stopped. Getting bored Peridot formed her jumpsuit and became opaque once again.

"Okay now for the second part of my deal," said Peridot.

She pulled out a covered form. When she reached the front of the blackboard she pulled off the sheet revealing a clear table with light banks on top.

"Ronaldo get on the table. No keep the swim shirt on please. Now there, the light banks should make you transparent just like I did myself today," said Peridot.

As Peridot switched on the power. The light banks did exactly as she predicted. Ronaldo's body glowed red as his organs were revealed. The Connie's parents and the other gems rushed towards the table.

"Peridot you just made an incredible advancement in medical diagnostics," exclaimed Doug. "I can see everything."

Ronaldo just lay there calmly. As Dr. Maheswaran pointed out the boy's organs to Peridot. Connie hung back humiliated at her parent's behavior.

"Steven get my camera and record this for my blog," said Ronaldo.

After they were done Ronaldo got off the table and Dr. Maheswaran turned to him.

"Ronaldo you've got what looks like polyps in your colon. I'll arrange an appointment with Dr. Bumstead for you this week," said Connie's mother. "Doug please take Connie home I'd like to take a further look at Peridot's phantom chamber."

"Okay but I want to see an autopsy or operation," said Peridot.

As Doug was driving his daughter home. He smiled to himself.

"Well that was very educational. Wasn't it Connie," he said.

Connie just cringed in embarrassment.


	5. Infiltrating a School

Infiltrating a School

After the Cluster was destroyed and the Gems had returned home to Beach City, Peridot was essentially on her own. She wandered around Beach City people watching as the Gems had no projects for her to do and left her alone while they went on missions, considering her too weak to help. Peridot supposed she should be grateful they didn't bubble her again but she wasn't.

As a result of wandering around town she made many friendships. The one that changed her life was that of Jenny and Kiki Pizza. One morning when Peridot walked into the Pizza's restaurant she found Koffi and his mother hard at work but no Jenny or Kiki.

"Where's Jenny and Kiki?" asked Peridot looking around desperately.

"Jenny and Kiki are attending school right now," answered Nanefua.

"School?" asked Peridot.

"It's a place where children go to learn the skills they need to face life. Now will you go away, we have no time to play with you," snapped Koffi.

"Actually I came to help. Why don't you tell me more about this school as we work?" asked Peridot.

Koffi groaned. He had hoped to get rid of this pest but his mother insisted they allow Peridot to 'help'. So for the next few hours while they went about their work Peridot barraged them with questions about school. He was never so glad to see Kiki when she returned to school. That meant that she could deal with Peridot.

The next morning before the sun came up, Peridot borrowed Steven's backpack, filled it with stuff and went into town. As she waited in the bushes she observed a yellow mass transport vehicle pick up Sour Cream. Peridot rushed to the next stop where another adolescent human was waiting. When the vehicle stopped to pick her up Peridot grabbed onto the rear of the bus and hung on. As the bus drove Peridot to her destiny she climbed up to the roof and sat there.

When the mass transport vehicle finally reached its destination a large institutional building. Peridot hopped off the bus as the adolescents poured out of the vehicle and went into the building. When she got inside she thought everything would be easy but no. Teenagers ran and milled about going to their storage devices and heading into the rooms in the hall. The rooms were labelled with numbers telling nothing about the subjects being taught. So Peridot chose a random one and was pleasantly surprised.

There in one of the seats was Kiki Pizza. The girl slumped down in her seat as Peridot sat down at an empty desk.

"Kiki, hi there, hi, hi," said Peridot as she waved her hand at the embarrassed teenager.

Amethyst was watching tv when she heard the phone ring. Picking her nose, she got up from the couch and answered it.

"Universe residence, how may I help you? Yes, we have a Peridot living with us. She did what?! Garnet, Pearl get your butts in here right now."

A couple of hours later the Crystal Gems were in the Principal's office staring down a sheepish Peridot. The little gem shrank in her chair as Garnet stared down angrily making a fist in her hand.

"and Kiki was really upset that Peridot followed her to school. She's been going to the Pizza residence quite regularly," explained the Principal.

As the Gems surrounded her Peridot stammered out her defense, "No, no, no wait that isn't what happened at all. I just wanted to go to school. Kiki being in the class was just a lucky accident."

"Peridot you just can't barge into a school like that," shouted Pearl.

"Well why not? It's not like I have anything to do at home?" shouted back Peridot.

Principal Lincoln looked a lot like his namesake being tall and skinny. He also had a sense of justice so when he saw the much bigger gems tower over the little green girl he knew he had to do something.

"Actually this might be a good idea. We have a newcomers' class to help children just like in Peridot's situation acclimatize to Western culture and ideas," he said hastily.

Garnet nodded. She was wondering what to do with Peridot. According to her future vision this seemed to cause the least problems and it would keep Peridot out of their hair for eight hours a day. So for the few next minutes the principal told them how to enroll Peridot in school and recommended a few classes for the little technician to take.

Pearl grumbled to herself as she took Peridot around town buying school supplies and registering her in school. Since Peridot and Lapis came into their fold Pearl had getting a lot more work. If it wasn't one thing it was another between caring for Steven, having Lapis treat her like a maid and getting Peridot out scrapes the pale gem was kept busy. After Pearl was done shopping Peridot did something totally unexpected.

"Thank you," said the little gem.

The next few days were wonderful, by day Peridot would head off to school and the evening she would work at home in the bathroom. The little gem was also much easier to handle when she wasn't at school or studying. Now if they only could do something about Lapis Lazuli.

Steven and the gems were returning from a mission in a desert when they found the house in complete shambles. Water was everywhere, the kitchen was a mess with broken appliances and a month's worth of food scattered everywhere. As Peridot rushed around mopping as best she could Lapis merely stood by. When she saw the angry gems Peridot let out an eep. The little gem rushed to the safety of the bathroom.

"You Pearl, get me some a cup of halla," ordered Lapis as if nothing had happened.

The next day Lapis Lazuli found herself at the high school sitting right next to Peridot in the newcomers' class. The mere technician had the gall to laugh at Lapis as she reeled at her new circumstances.

"I hate you," said Lapis through gritted teeth.


	6. Peridot's First Job

Peridot's Job

Steven considered it his job to introduce the newest Crystal Gems to human culture so when it was the weekend he took Peridot and Lapis out to the boardwalk. It did not go smoothly. For starters Peridot and Lapis hated each other. They sniped at each other through thinly veiled insults all the while trying to compete for Steven's attention.

Then there was the fact that both were aliens new to modern human culture. Lapis turned heads with her unearthly beauty but because she had bare feet she cut her foot on a piece of broken glass. Peridot soon came to her aid but not without lecturing the blue gem.

"Honestly you should have worn shoes. Even you can see that the boardwalk is filthy," scolded the little green gem.

"I am a courtier of Blue Diamond's court. A gem of my high rank does not wear shoes. I simply don't go where shoes are needed," said Lapis snootily.

"Well look around Blue Diamond ain't here and you're a Crystal Gem now you clod," snapped back Peridot.

Peridot had a different set of problems. Because of her bizarre appearance and behavior people pointed and stared at her. She tried to hide herself behind Steven as onlookers took photos. Steven felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Okay ladies let's do some souvenir shopping," he laughed.

"That's a great idea maybe we can get some shoes for Lapis," said Peridot.

"Maybe we can get some clogs for Peridot," sneered Lapis.

"What did you just say to me?" Peridot was clearly enraged.

"I said you should be wearing clogs like the camp worker you are."

"I'm a fully trained technician and a medical professional not a worker or a useless courtier."

"Oh I'll show you useless," behind Lapis a wave formed.

The crowd screamed and started to panic. This was getting out of hand.

"Okay Ladies," Steven laughed uncomfortably. "I can see you're bored. How about we head to the arcade?"

When they got to the arcade Mr. Smiley marched straight up to Steven.

"Steven you know that the Gems are banned from my arcade," said Smiley.

"Ah Smiley these are new gems. You have my word that they won't break anything and besides you know Peridot," said Steven.

Mr. Smiley took one look into Steven's puppy dog eyes and folded. Peridot and Lapis were allowed in. In Steven's eyes the arcade turned out be a success. Lapis aced the video games while Peridot found the Whakerman and started hitting away. After Peridot got bored she went to the punching bag.

"Is the punching bag destroyed again? Ooh why does my hard work amount to nothing?" fumed Peridot.

"Maybe because you are nothing," observed Lapis.

Peridot stared at the blue gem. She had a burning look of hatred in her eyes. Steven was worried she might try something when Peridot became distracted.

"Hey you stop shaking that pinball machine. It has delicate parts that can't stand rough handling," Peridot continued to berate the unfortunate teenagers.

The two boys slowly backed away. Smiley looked with admiration. Peridot was merciless as she berated the two boys. He was looking for someone to help him run his arcade and Peridot fit the bill.

"Young lady how would you like a job," called out Mr. Smiley actually smiling this time.

"A job?" Peridot quizzically.

"Yeah repairing the machines and what you were doing now."

"I'm in but I have school to go to."

"Well let's talk it over."

The pair went into Smiley office really a broom closet with a desk and talked it over. As Steven waited Lapis tried the new dance game. A few minutes later Peridot and Smiley came out.

"I start out next Saturday in the morning," smiled Peridot.


	7. Learning Self Defense Human Style

Learning Self Defense Human Style

"Prepare to defend yourself," orders Pearls as she points her sword at Peridot.

They were in the sky arena during one of Pearl's famous lessons. Off to the side Steven and Connie watched. Peridot just stood there looking. She was not at all impressed.

"I'm not doing this. It's stupid," she said.

"Oh really, why?" challenged Pearl.

The pale gem swung her sword which amazingly Peridot dodged. Growling Pearl swung again and again which Peridot still kept dodging.

"Nobody on Home world fights with swords," Peridot dodged another blow. "It's all energy rifles and bombs. The most basic battle tactic is never bring a sword to a gunfight."

"Keep still you tiny twerp," shouted Pearl.

Peridot merely laughed and ran off.

"Connie help me," shouted Pearl.

The human girl tackled the little gem. Steven winced as he saw Peridot crash to the ground. Then Connie twisted Peridot's arm behind her back and hauled her up.

Pearl marched up to Peridot, "If this was a battle you would be dead.

"If this was a battle you'd be on your own," countered Peridot.

Pearl sighed, "Peridot if you want to be a Crystal Gem you have to contribute."

"Oh I contribute about $200 a week. Which I might add I never see."

"No Peridot I mean learn to fight, not to be dependent on Steven. Now draw your weapon."

Peridot's gem glowed. Out came a visor like the one she wore, "This is it. That's my weapon."

"What in the name of the Lady is that? Do you think that thing would save your life?" shouted Pearl.

"That is a gemetic correction used to treat my myopia. And yes it has saved my life several times. Seeing as you clods kept aiming for my gem."

"That's not good enough try again," ordered Pearl.

Again Peridot pulled out a visor and Pearl this time slapped her. It happened again and again Pearl hitting harder and harder. All the while Connie held onto the gem. As the sun set Steven was feeling sick.

"Is this what being a knight is?" shouted Peridot. "Beating up children and cripples?"

"I'm helping you to become stronger," shouted Pearl.

"No you're not. If you truly wanted me to be stronger you'd give me back my limb enhancers, which I wore since I emerged. You're not making me stronger you're trying to make me like you," screamed Peridot.

"Stop, this isn't working Pearl," shouted Steven. "In fact both you and Connie sicken me right now. Let's just head home."

When they warped back home Peridot ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Connie was about to say something but Steven shook his head. The human girl left for home. When Pearl had gone to her room Steven knocked on the bathroom door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

When Peridot let the boy in Steven could see the bruises blossoming on her face. The little gem scurried back to her corner and held her robotic foot.

"You sure miss your limb enhancers don't you?" Steven said kindly.

"Steven when a Peridot first emerges her limbs are amputated and she is fitted with limb enhancers. My limb enhancers were in all essence my limbs, not these," said Peridot as she waved her hands. "Since coming to Earth I have been hunted like an animal, stripped all my possessions and treated like a slave. I can't go on like this."

"You're not a slave."

"Yes I am. The gems constantly remind me of how small and weak I am. I am constantly humiliated and belittled as a joke. What money I earn is taken from me and I don't even have a place to my own. Do you think I like being in the bathroom? Home world may have been horrible but I was a respected technician and even now I know where I stand with them."

"Come with me. You're going to sleep in my bed," said Steven as he pulled her up.

"Won't that freak out the gems?" asked Peridot.

"Exactly, then it will become their problem," said Steven.

The next morning Peridot came into Funland with bruises on her face. When her employer Mr. Smiley saw her he gasped and asked what happened.

"Pearl was trying to train me. She was trying to teach me to swordfight," explained Peridot.

"What with her fists?" said Smiley.

"Yes, the gems think I'm weak because I don't have special powers and can't fight. Also I find sword fighting lame."

Smiley frowned darkly. The look of disgust was apparent on his face. He turned the sign back over to closed and pulled Peridot out of the arcade.

"What are you doing?" asked Peridot.

"I'm helping you help yourself. Follow me," said the older man grimly.

Peridot followed Mr. Smiley into a small storefront. She could see what looked like a training gym inside as humans practiced maneuvers in white suits.

"This is my brother's dojo. If anybody could teach you self-defense he can," said Mr. Smiley.

As they went inside Smiley waved to a tall black man.

"Hey Dan I brought you a new student. This is Peridot of the crystal gems," said Smiley.

Peridot shook the man's hand. The man looked like Mr. Smiley only taller with a full head of hair he had a strange growth on his face.

"You've seen my mole. Had it all my life. Because of that thing I learned to fight. Now why do you want to fight?" the man smiled kindly.

"The gems say I'm weak, useless. They want to turn me into some sort of foot soldier to fight their stupid war," spat out Peridot.

"Well they are right you are weak. That doesn't matter the first lesson I'm going to teach you is how to use your enemies' strength against them," said Sensei Dan.

And so it began. Every Tuesday, Thursdays and weekends after work Peridot would train in the dojo learning to fight like a human. Garnet grumbled as the lessons were taken out of Peridot's pay but for some reason she let the technician continue. The fusion even made Amethyst share her room with Peridot. Things were finally looking up for the Homeworld technician.

Peridot ignored Pearl's sword fighting lessons and would train on her own. She slowly gained back her poise and confidence that was taken cruelly from her. Behind her back Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli laughed at her. They stopped laughing soon enough.

Peridot was doing her homework on the kitchen table when Lapis Lazuli walked up to her.

"You get me a soda," ordered the blue gem.

"I'm not your servant. Get it yourself," snapped back Peridot.

Lapis summoned the water from the pipes. She formed a fist of water right at Peridot's face.

"You were saying?" Lapis said sweetly.

Peridot scrambled over to the fridge and opened a can. Then she poured it on the floor. Lapis snarled as she used her fist to hit the green gem but not before Peridot threw a live toaster into her water limb. Because Lapis was attached through her water limb the blue gem twitched as she was electrocuted. As the light show went on Peridot scrambled onto the counter. The power went out and Lapis poofed. The green gem smiled as she bubbled the ancient aristocrat.

"Hmm it would serve you right I put you in a mirror again," said Peridot.

None of the gems teased her after that.


	8. On Gem Behaviour and Biology Part 2

Lessons on Gem Behavior and Biology Part2

Clothing and Hair

The crowd had grown much bigger so much so that Peridot had placed the blackboard on the Beach City Outdoor Stage. It seemed like half the town was there. The gems except for one are all on the stage with her. Out in the distance she saw Amethyst selling peanuts and popcorn to the onlookers.

"Hmm I should really think about selling tickets," said Peridot to herself.

Turning to the crowd she said in a booming voice "Welcome one and all the third lesson on gem behavior and biology. Today's lesson is on hair and clothing. Now you may wonder why this is considered a lesson in biology the answer is simple, a gem's clothing is melded to her body. It is in essence a part of her like your hand and foot.

You can tell a lot about a gem by looking at their hair and clothing. First off our hair is not like yours. It contains a pocket dimension which allows us to store our stuff."

Peridot smiles as she pulls out a welder and a flask of coffee.

"Amethyst can you come over?" asked Peridot. "Hair is also indicative of rank in gem society. The more hair you have the higher your rank and the more hair you have the more possessions you can carry, however there is a disadvantage to this."

As Amethyst gets on the stage Peridot jumps on her back pulling her hair. As the purple gem runs around screaming trying to get the technician off her back Garnet steps up.

"As Peridot is so aptly demonstrating this makes a gem vulnerable as the hair is easy to grab onto," said Garnet. "There are easy solutions such as styling, perming or simply pinning the hair down."

In a panic Amethyst crashes into a post falling down. Peridot calmly steps off.

"Hey not cool," shouts Amethyst.

"It wasn't cool last week when you did to me either," said Peridot.

Now Lapis Lazuli steps in, "Clothes also tell you about a gem's rank in society. My dress and bare feet reveal that I do no physical work. As member of Blue Diamond's court I did not go anywhere that required shoes. Peridot's and Pearl's clothing and hairstyle reveal them to be the lowest member of society. Their clothing is sturdy and practical allowing them to do the dirtiest work around."

Pearl and Peridot looked at each other. In the audience beside his girlfriend Connie, Steven frowned seeing where this was going.

Peridot stepped in, "Our ranks in Home world are irrelevant now. We are all Crystal Gems and unlike what Lapis said I did have rank as a highly educated technician. Because of the work I do I pinned up my hair allow me to demonstrate."

Pulling out a few pins Peridot's hair falls down revealing long flowing blonde locks. The long luscious hair went down to her waist. If the little gem didn't look cute before she did now. Stars appeared in Steven's eyes upon seeing Peridot's unbound hair, much to Connie's dismay.

The technician turned to Amethyst, "Your hair has so much potential Amethyst. If you let me, I can create a beautiful mane. Properly styled it could be glorious."

The little gem started stroking Amethyst's hair. Nuzzling it as well. The purple gem started to blush.

"Alright, show's over nothing to see here," shouted Amethyst.

Weapons and Armaments

It was that time of the week again. The crowd was huge. The payout promised to be big as the Crystal Gems decided to sell tickets and the rights to concession stands. As the last gem assembled behind Peridot the curtain drew back.

With a bow Peridot began, "Ladies and gentlemen welcome one and all to the fourth lesson on gem behavior and biology. Today's subject is weapons and armaments. Every gem in her lifetime has the ability to summon a weapon from her gem. This weapon is highly personal and is the ultimate reflection of the gem's personality and their deepest desires. Unlike gem placement this can change over time just like a gem's personality.

And now let's go to Pearl."

From Pearl's forehead gem, she pulls a long white elegant spear and hands it to Peridot.

"This weapon is a perfect example of reflecting the personality of its summoner," said Peridot looking down at the spear.

The green gem continues, "It is fast, precise and elegant. Requiring great skill and discipline to use but it is a peasant's weapon. Not the sort of thing the second in command of a vast army should be wielding. Who made you feel like this Pearl? It's not right. See me later for some counselling."

Peridot turned to Garnet the fusion summoned her gauntlets.

Peridot continued, "These gauntlets reflect Garnet's way of dealing with problems. Simple, direct and to the point but lacking subtly. They also reflect destructiveness as these things can only be used to destroy."

Garnet looked at Peridot. The little gem cringed.

"This however is balanced by her power of foresight with allows her to come up with the best solution to a problem and to be there exactly when help is needed. And now to Amethyst."

Amethyst pulled out her whip from her gem. Peridot took a good look at it turning it over and over again. The green technician looked almost afraid.

"I-I never really got a chance to study your weapon Amethyst. It is fast, flexible and versatile allowing the owner to improvise and act quickly. The whip also has sadistic qualities, it is used to dominate and inflict pain. These are enhanced by the stones embedded in its length. Anybody have any questions? Anybody?"

"Are all gem weapons or armaments actually weapons or can they be other things," asked Connie's father.

"Good question Mr. Maheswaran, no they are not," answered Peridot. "The Crystal Gems are survivors of a war. This past is reflected in their armaments. Many gems do not summon actual weapons. I myself, have a visor as an armament."

The green gem pulled off her visor and pulled out another clear visor.

Peridot continued, "To be fair this is the result of a medical treatment to cure my nearsightedness. But it also reflects my desire to see the world properly and to protect myself. It is no coincidence that my visor is incredibly hard and covers my gem. This reflects my strong self-preservation instincts. My visor has saved my life many times as it covers my only truly vulnerable spot. Read into it what you will but note this, I cannot hurt anybody with a set of glasses.

Next up we have Lapis Lazuli. Her water wings are her weapon. I think I can say they reflect her flighty personality she prefers flight to fight. Better for all of us as in a water world like Earth she can do great damage. Lapis is however very weak on other worlds. She can only manipulate liquid water and is next to useless on other worlds. Lapis though pretends to be sophisticated but is actually a homebody preferring to be in environments that she can control. Otherwise she is literally a fish out of water.

I have saved the best for last Steven please come forward."

Steven exposed his belly forming a shield in front of it. Peridot gently took the shield from the boy as she briefly touched his shoulder. Still looking at the shield she spoke.

"This armament is a defensive weapon," she said. "It reflects Steven's desire to protect rather than to fight for the sake of fighting. It reflects Steven caring and nurturing personality and when the time comes he will make an excellent patron."

Amethyst laughs and jabs Steven in the ribs. The boy blushed a bright pink. In the audience Connie frowned.

"All gems in their lifetime acquire a weapon whether by accident or design. Many gems also have special powers which also reflect their personality. Amethyst is a master shapeshifter reflecting her playful nature. Pearl can create hologram from her gem reflecting her powerful visualization skills and great attention to detail. Steven's power though erratic is the power to heal. Reflecting his kind nurturing nature."

From the audience Ronaldo put up his hand, "What's your special power?"

"Simple my mind," said Peridot.

Lapis sneered, "Hey Peridot try to think your way out of this."

Somehow the blue gem had summoned enough water to create a large water hand. It started to slap Peridot over and over. Steven was about to step in to help when Garnet shook her head. Peridot pulled a taser out of her pocket and rammed it into the water hand. Because the water hand was in direct contact with Lapis the blue gem started to twitch and fall to the ground. The water hand fell apart. An angry Lapis stood up ready to fight. Peridot jabbed the blue gem again with the taser causing her to poof this time. The teardrop shaped gem left behind clattered to the ground.

"As I was saying," continued Peridot. "Each gem can summon an armament or weapon which is based on their personality. Sometimes it is substantial like a spear or a whip other times it could be the ability to control water or produce heat but each of these is a reflection of their personality and like some personalities can change over time. Next up by popular request we're going to review gem anatomy."


	9. Sadistic

Sadistic

Nobody wanted to admit it but Amethyst had quite the mean streak. She found it hilarious to make people uncomfortable and loved jokes at others' expense. So when Peridot proceeded to roast her as she did Steven, Garnet and Pearl. It was under the assumption that Amethyst would appreciate it. Of course she did not. Peridot had to not only save her life but formally apologize to the purple gem as well.

If Peridot had known the seeds she had planted in Amethyst's brain that day when she suggested Amethyst should be in charge the little green gem would have kept silent. In fact, she would have avoided Amethyst forever.

But if Peridot planted the seeds Lapis sprouted them. When the blue gem came back with them to the beach house she immediately made herself home, setting herself up in Pearl's room whether Pearl liked it or not. Because of her strength in battle she was also treated with great respect. She was unlike any gem Amethyst had seen and that intrigued her.

Initially Steven was glad that Lapis was fitting in so well unlike Peridot but as time went on the boy became disturbed by what he saw. While Peridot had prejudices from Homeworld is she willing to learn and genuinely made an effort to fit in. Even going as far as smuggling to fit herself into school. Lapis although nice to Steven did not treat either Pearl or Peridot with respect. Treating them both like maids and belittling Peridot whenever she could. Also she did not deign to interact with the humans of Beach City talking to them only when necessary. Initially it meant that she got into a lot less trouble than Peridot but soon the aristocrat created trouble in her own right.

"Hey Lapis why are you so down on Peridot? What did she do on Homeworld to you?" laughed Amethyst.

The two were lounging out on the beach. Lapis' favorite hangout since it was so close to the ocean.

"Simple that Peridot had the nerve to court me," replied Lapis smugly.

"Whoa ho I didn't think that nerd had it in her. She is such a chicken. So what was wrong about that?"

"You may not know this but Peridots are the lowest workers in the rung, technicians of the most basic kind. That Peridot when she was with me felt she could form an alliance with me, a rare Lapis Lazuli all because she completed her medical training.

You may not know this but every gem upon emergence as their own set value and worth. Peridots are common and weak they have no powers and use their limb enhancers to survive. I am a courtier of Blue Diamond's court. I am very rare and if there's any loose water around very powerful."

"So what's my value and worth?"

"Oh you would be one of the elites. Higher than Jasper even you may not know this but Home world developed some powerful medical technology to fix any defects."

"Yeah thanks."

There were times when Peridot didn't know if Amethyst was a friend or not. Sure the gem liked to goof around and laugh with her but Amethyst also liked to laugh at Peridot as well. Often times Amethyst's gifts would have a nasty surprise in then like being given a can of soda that had been shaken or being given food that was laced with firesalt. Once Amethyst gave Peridot a piece of chocolate cake made with ex lax which Peridot shared with Steven. Peridot didn't speak to Amethyst for weeks and the Gems punished Amethyst. But only Peridot thought that was only because she hurt Steven as well. So when Garnet made Peridot Amethyst's roommate. The technician didn't know if she should be glad or not.

Steven was so glad of the progress Peridot had made all on her own. Despite her initial troubles Peridot was fitting in nicely on Earth. The gems had noticed this and let her share Amethyst's room. It was going great or so Steven had thought.

He could hear the two voices shouting as they left the temple.

"What made you think you could mess around with my stuff?" shouted Amethyst.

"You said I could use your junk and I quote as long as I build fun stuff," shouted Peridot back.

"You weren't making stuff you were cleaning, cleaning."

"I wouldn't do that if it weren't for the smell."

"Peri you're just like Pearl. I'm hanging out with Lapis." With that the purple gem stormed off.

Lapis was swimming in the ocean when she saw Amethyst stomp on over. The blue gem swam back to the shore.

"Amethyst what's the matter?" asked Lapis.

The purple gem narrowed her eyes, "It's that Peridot. Where does she get off cleaning my room, talking to me like that?"

"Sounds like someone is getting too uppity let's take her down a peg or two."

"How?"

"Remember that lecture Peridot gave in beach city about gem hair and fashion?"

Lapis started to whisper in Amethyst's ear. As the purple gem listened she snickered evilly. Playfully she punched Lapis Lazuli.

"Oh Lapis that is so classic."

Peridot was so happy that Amethyst wanted to patch things up and let Peridot do her hair. Taking the hair products from the bathroom along with scissors, brushes and combs Peridot shoved them all into a bag as she raced to the room she shared with Amethyst.

Deep inside the room she found Amethyst in a clearing of junk. The purple gem waved at her.

"Over here Peridot," Amethyst called out.

When she finally reached the spot. Lapis stepped out from behind a junk pile.

"What is she doing here?" asked Peridot angrily.

"Helping me put you in your place nerd,"

Amethyst snickered as Lapis Lazuli pinned down Peridot with a water limb. As Peridot twisted and struggled futilely the purple gem rummaged through the bag she brought.

"Aww look you brought scissors. Perfect for what I'm going to do to you," sneered Amethyst.

"No, no, no wait," cried out Peridot as Amethyst came towards her.

After it was over Peridot sobbed as she felt her bald head.

"Aww Peri don't be like that its only hair," said Amethyst.

Peridot sobbed even harder as she looked into puddle and saw her reflection. The gem was truly broken or so Amethyst thought.

Peridot rounded on Amethyst, "And you know exactly what this meant to me your vicious moron. I can here in hopes of patching up our friendship instead this is just another sick joke of yours. Well you've gone too far this time Amethyst. You can consider are friendship over. I'm no longer going to talk to you and I'm certainly not going to live with you."

"Meh Lapis is a way cooler friend. To her I'm a true warrior," replied Amethyst.

"No you moron to her you are an enforcer," with that Peridot left the room crying.

When Garnet came back from a mission with Steven and Pearl she saw Peridot furiously stuffing her few possessions in Steven's backpack. The little gem wore a hoodie so the fusion could not see her face. She went up to Peridot and pulled her round.

"What do you think you are doing?" growled Garnet.

"I'm leaving this hellhole. I'm sick of the way I'm being treated here. I'm better off on my own," shouted Peridot.

"Now Peridot Yellow Diamond is still looking for you. You need our protection," said Pearl sweetly. After Peridot's lecture she had grown her hair out it was now just past her shoulders.

Peridot whirled round and pulled down her hood. Her head was bald and covered in nicks making her look even more alien than before.

"You call this protection?" snarled Peridot.

Steven and Pearl gasped. Garnet was unmoved.

"Peridot you are going to stay right here and take whatever treatment we dish out. After all you can't defend yourself, you have no powers. Even on Homeworld you were a laborer. You're weak and need us to protect you. You aren't a real warrior. You're just a puny Peridot," said the fusion.

"Just a Peridot," said Pearl softly. Then she started gathering Steven's things. "C'mon Steven we're going."

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Garnet coldly.

"You can take the gem out of court but not the court out of the gem," shouted Pearl. "You are behaving exactly like a courtier Garnet. Treating workers with contempt. Rose believed that every gem was equal whether they had powers or not. She never wanted us to treat gems as slaves. Rose would be ashamed of us right now."

"Garnet unless you fix this we're going back to the barn," said Steven.

The fusion looked into the boy's eyes and saw the determination.

"Okay but I need your help, Steven. Peridot I'm sorry you deserved none of this. I hope I can make it up to you," sighed Garnet. "How about you head off to the dojo and then we'll deal with this mess in the morning."

Lapis was doing a celebratory dance after putting Peridot in her place when Garnet and Steven entered unannounced in the room Lapis had taken from Pearl. Something appeared off about them but no matter she could handle anything.

"C'mon Lapis we need your help there's been a monster sighting by the lunar spire," said Steven.

When they went to the warp pad they found Amethyst waiting for them. The purple gem smirked to herself.

"Hey Lapis I saw Peridot try on some hats last night. She looked absolutely lame," snickered the purple gem.

Steven gave a little glare. He said nothing as they all warped to their destination. Lapis gasped instead of the sea there was a frozen plain. The wind howled around her as she shivered in the cold.

"Why did you bring me here? My powers are useless here?" complained Lapis.

"Exactly Lapis, what you did to Peridot was mean. So we're making stay here until you learn your lesson," replied Steven.

"You can't do this Steven I'm your friend," pleaded Lapis. "Peridot is just a technician."

"Friends don't hurt other friends Lapis. I don't know if I can trust you anymore," said Steven sadly.

"Whoa busted," laughed Amethyst.

"Don't laugh you stupid pebble. You're staying behind too," said Garnet coldly.

"Huh why?" whined Amethyst.

"Because you are just as guilty as Lapis," said Garnet stonily. "Do you know why I assigned Peridot to your room? It was so she could have a good influence on you. Clearly I was wrong. After we warp out this pad will become inactive. You will have to find your own way home."

"You can't do this to us. We have no idea of where we are," protested Lapis.

"You're at the south pole just head north, which is in any direction," was Garnet smiling?

Steven glared coldly as he and Garnet warped out. True to her word the warp pad was unresponsive. The two gems stared wide eyed at each other.

Several hours later a shivering Lapis Lazuli clutched a huge purple polar bear. As the mountains in the distance passed them, the spoiled courtier bounced up and down as she rode Amethyst.

"Go faster, don't bounce so much," ordered Lapis.

"You could turn into a polar bear too," pointed out Amethyst.

"No way that would be unseemly. And is that any way to talk to the heir of Blue Diamond? Now go faster the sooner we reach the ocean the sooner I can get us back home."

Amethyst grumbled. What a mess Peridot would be more fun right now. When they finally reached home a few days later Amethyst raced back inside her room. Instead of her beloved piles of junk waiting for her. Amethyst was greeted with the sight of blazing bonfires. Her room was on fire.

"Meh," said the purple gem. She was still cold from her adventures in Antarctica.


	10. Proving Herself

Proving Herself

The Most Important Weapon is Your Mind

"The most important weapon is your mind. Because of your small size you can't overpower your enemy you have to outsmart them. Now the first thing you have to remember is always be aware of your surroundings. Since you can't produce a weapon you have to look for potential weapons on hand. Anything and everything can become a weapon in the right hands. Otherwise you'd have to run around with a sword everywhere like that weirdo Connie. Do you understand Peridot?" asked Sensei Dan.

"Affirmative," said Peridot.

They were in the dojo after a long session. It was late at night and it was closing time. As Dan shut the door Peridot changed back into her street clothes. She took care to put her hoodie up to hide the shaved head that Amethyst and Lapis gave her as a sick joke.

When she came back home she locked herself in the bathroom once again forgetting about the room she shared with Amethyst. Crawling back to her corner she fell into a deep sleep.

It was the knocking on the bathroom door that woke Peridot up. Thinking it was Steven she called out and said she would be right out. Instead when she left, there was Pearl waiting for her. Since Peridot's lecture on clothes and fashion Pearl had grown out her hair. It now reached her waist. The pale gem smiled apologetically at the technician.

"Where's Steven?" blurted out Peridot.

Pearl began, "Steven and Garnet are still out after taking Lapis and Amethyst out to Antarctica as punishment for their actions towards you. They'll be gone for a while. Look I'm sorry I've been so hard on you but its only because I'm worried about you. You're so weak and"

"Stop it. I am so sick of hearing that. It seems no matter what I do it isn't enough. Meanwhile Lapis can wave her water hand, treat everybody except Steven like dirt and it's all good. It's not fair."

"You're right it isn't fair, Peridot. Well it ends right here. Look I broke into Garnet's room and stole her flask of jalla. How about you and I brew ourselves a cup?"

Peridot glanced out at the clock, "Oh dirt clods I'm late for school."

"Don't bother I called the school said you were sick."

"With what?"

"A head cold."

The two gems started laughing. Pearl smiled and scooped out some jalla in Garnet's jar and placed it into the coffee percolator. When the jalla was done Pearl poured them both a cup of brew. The taste was strange but Pearl had never drank jalla before. Pearls never did. As she drank it she started to feel funny.

"Pearl," said Peridot as she sat unsteadily on the stool. "I don't think that was Jalla."

The last thing Pearl remembered was Peridot falling off the stool. When Pearl came to she found that she herself was bald and that Peridot still unconscious had Pearl's hair badly glued on. When she looked round she discovered the house in shambles. Before she could fix things up she heard the warp gate activate.

"Peridot, Pearl you've been at my things," accused Garnet. The sound woke Peridot up.

"Guhh Garnet shut up. You're hurting my head. And what the hells were you doing hiding a class 3 sedative in your room?" moaned Peridot.

"I was hiding it from Amethyst."

"Well this is my sedative now. After all I am a kindergarten technician," said Peridot. She clasped the flask to her body and fell back asleep right on the floor. Pearl had also fallen asleep on the floor again.

"Steven pick Peridot up and place her in your bed," ordered Garnet.

"Aw but it's up a flight of stairs and what about Pearl?" complained Steven.

"My future vision says that Peridot will be spending a lot of time in your bed. Better get used to it. I'll deal with Pearl," said Garnet.

It was the next morning when Garnet decided to wake up Pearl.

"Hello wakey, wakey Pearl," shouted Garnet.

Pearl groggily got up she was in her room. Garnet loomed over her, waist deep in water.

"What do you want?" Pearl said sleepily.

"Get up Pearl, we have a busy day ahead of us," ordered Garnet.

The cube headed gem continued, "First we are going to the hair dresser to get you and Peridot wigs. Then we are going to the hardware store. After that we'll put up sound proof walls around Steven's room."

"Doesn't Peridot have work and school?" said Pearl.

"She won't go to work or school until we get her a decent wig," replied Garnet.

A hardware store was unlikely proving ground but that was how it turned out for Peridot. As Garnet was talking intently with the store attendant Peridot saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Garnet, something's here Garnet," said Peridot as she tugged on Garnet's leggings.

"Not now Peridot. Now exactly what sort of material would I need to soundproof a room. Steven's becoming a teenager," said Garnet.

"Oh starting to play the stereo too loud is he?" smiled the elderly owner.

Now the thing had come into view. It was about Peridot's size with large sharp teeth. Its pelt was black and white. Peridot didn't know this but the thing looked and smelled like a skunk. As the customers ran away in a panic Garnet pulled down her shades.

"It's Onyx, somebody has a sense of humor," said Garnet. "Gems capture and bubble the gem monster."

Pearl screamed out as battle cry as she ran towards the thing with her spear ready. The thing dodged and sprayed her with a noxious mist. Pearl coughing fell to the ground. Sensing an opening the skunk monster leapt at Pearl. In the last minute Pearl dodged but not before skunk monster grabbed her wig and started shaking it like a rat.

"Noo," howled a now bald Pearl.

"I'll save you," declared Steven only to get a face full of skunk spray.

The boy staggered away, "So stinky," he gasped before collapsing.

That left Garnet and Peridot the thing circled around the two gems. Peridot clutched Garnet's leg.

"Do something," pleaded Peridot.

"I am. Hello shopping network I'd like to buy 100 litres of tomato juice," called Garnet on the cellphone.

The thing charged at the pair jaws wide open. Peridot squeaked, separating herself from Garnet. The thing followed. Peridot backed slowly away until she bumped into a wall. The green gems eyes darted quickly round looking for some sort of weapon. Potting soil, seeds, trowels or why or all places was she cornered in the gardening section? As the thing crept up slowly Peridot looked down. Wait a second her hoodie had "Jalla" stains on it.

Emboldened the young gem pulled off her hoodie and charged at the skunk monster. As Peridot grappled with the monster the thing twisted and thrashed. It desperately clawed at her but Peridot did not let go as she forced the hoodie down its jaws. When that was done she clamped the jaws shut forcing the corrupted gem to swallow the hoodie. Its struggles became feebler and feebler until it rolled its eyes and collapsed. Peridot finished the onyx off by stabbing it with a trowel causing it to poof.

"You're a real hero now Peridot," said Garnet as she slapped Peridot's bare shoulder. "But next time keep your clothes on."

Peridot looked down and saw that her jumpsuit was in tatters. She left out an eep as she tried to cover herself.

"You're a fully-fledged Crystal Gem," cried Steven as he hugged her.

Later after the owner gave Peridot a large T-shirt to wear, the Crystal Gems walked home triumphant but stinking.

"Let's go get some ice cream," cried Steven.

"No let's all get a bath first," said Garnet firmly.

Peridot's First Patient

There were several breaches in the temple security mostly due to the state of Amethyst's room. Not only were there huge piles of junk but there were holes in the walls allowing any human in and puddles that allowed said human to reach any part in the temple. Top it all off you had a noisy human like Ronaldo Fryman snooping around.

"I just think we should seriously go in and clear out Amethyst's room," said Peridot.

The gems minus Lapis and Amethyst were sitting round the kitchen table. Peridot's hair was starting to grow in again covering her skull with blond fuzz. Garnet looked down and smiled.

"Still haven't forgiven Amethyst have you?" teased Garnet.

"What I want is a change in her behavior not a meaningless apology," replied Peridot. "Besides this is not punishment but dealing with a serious problem."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" asked Steven.

As if on cue Ronaldo Fryman ran out the temple door screaming. His clothes and hair were burnt with acid in several places. Right on his heels was a small corrupted gem slavering acid. Panicked Ronaldo cowered behind Steven.

"Save me Steven," Roanldo pleaded.

"You were saying?" Peridot said smugly.

"What were you doing in the temple?" shouted Pearl.

Ronaldo looked as the monster ran round, destroying the house with its acid spit. None of the gems seemed to notice or care.

"Er shouldn't you something about that?" asked the human boy.

"I'll fix this," said Steven.

The young hybrid pulled out a bag of potato chips from the cupboard and proceeded to feed it to the monster. Wait why was Steven friendly with that thing? Ronaldo shrank as he felt the stares of the other gems.

"Well my Dad threw me out and I was looking for something to sell," said Ronaldo sheepishly.

"How did you get in," Garnet said menacingly.

"Well there was this hole in the wall and went I went inside I saw these magic puddles. In one of them was a room filled with jewels. So I ah took one and it became this," Ronaldo was beginning to sweat.

"This is ridiculous. I'm calling social services," said Pearl.

"Not until we deal with Centipeedle," stated Garnet.

"I believe I can help, just let me warp to the beta kindergarten. Steven I need your chips," said Peridot.

"Peridot are you sure?" said Steven.

"I am a medical technician let me handle this," with that Peridot waved a bag of chips.

The corrupted gem followed her onto the warp pad. The pair wooshed away. Leaving Garnet and the others behind.

"Steven, you stay behind and make Ronaldo some soup. Pearl and I will clean up Amethyst's room," ordered Garnet.

"I'm not cleaning that up," said Garnet.

Garnet pulled off her glasses and stared at the mess. They were in Amethyst room. Garnet rarely any reason to be in there but when she did like chasing the slinker she had other things on her mind. Now looking at the stinking piles of refuse she could see Pearl was right to nag Amethyst.

"Well I'm not cleaning that on my own so unless you have another suggestion," implied Pearl.

"Actually I do."

Pearl cringed in fear as Garnet waved a live flamethrower around the room. In all the thousands of year Pearl had known Garnet she had never seen this side of her personality. The cube headed gem cackled wildly as she set piles after piles of garbage on fire. When she was done the tall fusion wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Best internet purchase ever. I really needed to let out some steam," said Garnet.

"Garnet it will take days for this to burn out," squeaked Pearl.

"Don't spoil my fun Pearl."

A few days later Steven was returning from the big donut when he heard voices inside the beach house.

"Thank you doctor, you've done so much to help me," said an unfamiliar voice.

As Steven opened the door he saw Peridot and Centipeedle sitting on the couch.

"Steven I have someone who wants to see you," said Peridot. "Meet the new improved Emerald."

With a flourish Peridot pointed to Centipeedle. Its jaws drooled acid as before. In fact, Centipeedle looked exactly the same as it raced up to Steven.

"Um Peridot Centipeedle's hasn't changed at all," said Steven.

"Oh yes I have Steven and its Emerald now," countered the corrupted gem.

Emerald stood up proudly, "I'm lucid."


	11. Addressing the Situation

Addressing the Situation

Two weeks after Amethyst and Lapis shaved Peridot's head the pair were finally back home. They had literally swum all the way back to Beach City and were about to enter the beach house when Garnet stopped them with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Sit down on the couch we have a lot to talk about," said Garnet. From the way her eyebrow was twitching Amethyst could tell she was mad.

As the pair reluctantly sat down Garnet loomed over them.

"In the two weeks you were gone the team has never run as smoothly. We have made great strides, defeated Gem monsters despite the fact our two most powerful fighters were absent. It made me realize something very important that I failed to see when Rose was around. That all gems have their own value and worth regardless of their powers or rarity."

"What is the point Garnet?" said Lapis scathingly.

"Garnet continued, "The point is I tolerated the both of your bullying of Peridot because I couldn't see her worth. Well it stops now. Amethyst you are greedy, lazy and cruel. Before Peridot came you used to tease Pearl because she was a nerd. Learning is a noble endeavor and should not be disparaged. Try reading a book. Now I see why Pearl was so down on you and another thing your room was in such a state that Pearl and I were forced to sanitize it. Don't let get in that state again. You can go now."

The cube headed fusion turned to Lapis, "Lapis Lazuli you are firmly entrenched in the past. You refuse to adapt to your changing circumstances despite everything. You are no longer a high ranking courtier. In fact, they are obsolete. You treated Peridot and Pearl with contempt because in your eyes they were servants. You tormented Peridot simply because she tried to help you and failed. I shudder to think what you might do to Steven. Because of that you will not return to Pearl's room. Here take this, it is a communicator. We will use this to contact you when we have need of you. You will leave this temple and reside in the sea spire the only time you will return to the temple is when we need you. It that clear?"

"But Steven told me that the sea spire had collapsed," protested Lapis.

"Doesn't matter Lazuli, you are a water gem. Your home is the sea besides a powerful gem like yourself should easily be able to repair the sea spire," smiled Garnet.

Doug was watching TV when he heard a knocking at the door. He decided to ignore it. A few minutes later the knocking resumed this time louder. Sighing he got off his easy chair. When he opened the door he saw Pearl and Peridot waiting outside. Both gems looked impatient but Peridot looked very different.

The young gem's hair had been cropped very short to a crew cut. She was also wearing Steven's clothing of a red T-shirt with a star and a pair of jeans. Despite all this she looked even more alien than before. No way did he want his daughter to be seen with that.

"Look I'm sorry but Connie is busy with her homework. She can't come out to play," said Doug.

"Oh, I'm not here to see Connie I'm here to see your wife," said Peridot.

"Look Mrs. Maheswaran is making dinner right now. Why don't you gems bother us another time?"

The two gems looked at each other looking very displeased. Then both at the same time came inside the house.

"Mr. Maheswaran remember that anatomy lesson I had and remember when your wife stayed behind to do a further inspection of my reproductive organs. Well at that time your family owed me a favor that could be called in at any time or place," said the little freak.

Like a little boy Doug ran back calling his wife. Within a few minutes both Priyanka and Connie were in the living room staring at the gems.

This time Pearl spoke up, "Mrs. Maheswaran, you may not know it but Peridot's clothing was shredded during a recent gem monster attack. She has nothing to wear of her own and is forced to borrow Steven's clothes. We also know that Connie has undergone a recent growth spurt and so we would be interested in any old clothes of hers you might have."

The thought of Peridot wearing the pretty blue dress that Steven so liked made Connie uncomfortable. She looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Mom?" cried Connie.

"Shouldn't you be buying Peridot some clothes yourself? After all she's your responsibility," said Priyanka.

"You owe me big time. Remember? When you lied to me, 'Peridot this won't hurt a bit. Trust me,' well it did and now I'm calling in the favor or would you like me to run around naked in front of Steven," said Peridot scathingly.

With that Connie marched the pair up into her room. Steven girlfriend threw T-shirts and shorts at the green gem while Pearl looked around.

"Oh what's look at that pretty dress in this box," cooed Pearl. "Peridot this will fit you beautifully and there's shoes in their too."

"That box is going to Goodwill," said Connie.

"Well now it's going to us instead," said Peridot. "Thank you for the pretty clothes even though I had to force you to give them to me."

The pair left into the evening. When they got back home Pearl and Peridot saw Garnet and a very grumpy Amethyst putting up a set of walls in Steven's room. Well Steven was growing up. Then Peridot saw it. There were two doors instead of one. Out of the far one Emerald or Centipeedle walked out.

The corrupted gem had changed a lot. Its limbs had lengthened and it now walked upright. It's jaws no longer drooled acid and they had shrunk. Despite this Emerald still had a monstrous appearance.

"Okay, I've set up the bed and desk, now how about we work on the infirmary," said Emerald.

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst looked guilty.

"You mean you never prepared for the eventuality of a corrupted gem recovering, not even one?" asked a bewildered Emerald.

Peridot laughed guiltily, "No problem we'll just take them all to the beta kindergarten and help your friends recover there. Won't we?" Peridot said pointedly.

"Where will my quarters be?" asked Emerald sadly.

"You'll be sharing it with me. Won't she?" replied Peridot.

Later that night as Peridot lay down on her bed she thought about her day. Lapis Lazuli and Amethyst had been dealt with, Peridot had acquired some new appearance modifiers and she even had new quarters. There were other problems however, clearly the gems had not planned on releasing the bubbled gems anytime soon despite having thousands of years to prepare. Connie was beginning to see Peridot as a threat and Emerald still had much work with her before she could even go outside. Clearly there were many issues that still needed to be addressed.


	12. It Was Pearl's Idea

It was Pearl's Idea I Swear

Garnet at times could be a frightening and mysterious gem at times. Often appearing beside a gem at just the right or wrong moment depending on how you look at it. As leader of the gems she did the least amount of work or it should be said was seen to be doing the least amount of work. The cube headed gem would spend hours or even days meditating. When she was done she would pop out of nowhere to give her commands based on her predictions.

It during one such day as Peridot and Pearl were experimenting with Steven's food trying to create the perfect cup of Jalla when Garnet marched up to them.

"This winter the Jetstream will move down south as far as Georgia. Delaware will be in a deep freeze with temperatures going down as low as -20 degrees Celsius for several days. The wind chill factor will be even worse. The cold temperatures will start after Thanksgiving and continue until well into April," pronounced Garnet.

"Er thank you for the weather report but other than buying a heavier winter coat for Steven what does that do for us?" asked Peridot.

"Peridot show some respect. Garnet will tell us what to do," scolded Pearl.

"Gems this weather is especially dangerous to humans without adequate shelter. I predict that if we don't do something Steven's father will at least get extreme frostbite and maybe even die. So Pearl and Peridot I am ordering you to winter proof and upgrade Greg's van," declared Garnet.

"Why don't we just invite Greg to live with us during the winter?" asked Peridot.

"And what you do? Sleep in the same room as Steven?" countered Pearl harshly.

"Nyeh, heh, heh that doesn't sound like a bad plan at all," said Peridot as she blushed. Visions of she and Steven fusing every night filled her mind.

"Not on my watch. So I am ordering you and Pearl to go down to Greg's van and upgrade it," said Garnet.

The next morning Greg was awoken by a hammering on his door. As he looked at his travel clock the aging rocker could see that it was only 6 am. Angry he flew open the van's doors

"Alright you better have a good explanation for this," said Greg crossly.

"Peridot did it," grinned Pearl sheepishly.

"Thanks for standing up for me," said Peridot scathingly. The little gem peered inside the van studying it. "Hmm in order to make this an effective shelter against the cold we'll need at least an insulation layer of at least 4 inches thick and any heat source in this van risks combusting the contents of this vehicle on fire."

"What are you are you two doing?" demanded Greg.

"oh Garnet ordered us to get your van ready for the winter and since today is a school day, we decided to start a little early, before Peridot starts school," said Pearl.

"Pearl this is ridiculous. Using the humans' present technology there is no way to make this domicile a viable habitat for the winter. Why don't we just build an add on at the beach house? Or maybe rebuild the farmhouse at the barn?" said Peridot.

"Well then we just won't use human technology," answered Pearl grinning manically.

"Is that the school bell? I must be going, bye," said Peridot before she raced off.

Greg wished that he had somewhere to go as Pearl quickly pulled out all his possessions on the ground outside despite the man's protests. He shivered in his underwear as Pearl cut sawed and welded various gem tech into his van's cabin. The cabin rocked as Pearl worked away.

As Pearl took a quick break to get some supplies from the temple Greg dove in and got dressed. It was starting to get cold and people were staring at him. Pearl came back with some more weird gem stuff and dived right into the van. Greg was about to follow her when she turned round.

"Greg, things are going to get a little dangerous in here. It's best if you stay outside in the meantime," with that Pearl slammed the doors behind her.

"But it's starting to rain," said Greg.

Peridot had just finished school and was on her way to work when she decided to check in on Pearl's progress. When she got to the carwash she found a very cold Greg shivering in the carwash itself. When she asked what was going on Greg replied that Pearl had closed the van doors and hadn't been out in over 2 hours.

"Hmm, that's much too long. I was afraid something like this might happen. That Pearl she should have waited," Peridot went off into a series incomprehensible mutters.

When the gem got to the van doors she turned to Greg, "Greg I want you to close the doors right after me. Whatever you hear whatever happens don't open the doors and don't come in."

The look on the little gem was serious. Hefting her tool belt she signaled to Steven's father. As he opened the door a gust of wind blew out from the car. Peridot leapt into the void that was now the van. After much shouting and the van shaking it finally went still. Peridot stumble out of the van with an unconscious Pearl in her arms.

"Stupid gem decided to unfold the interior of the van. It was dangerous and stupid. Fiddling with the fourth spatial dimension is not something you can screw around with. You can enter your van now," said Peridot.

Greg cautiously peered into his van. Instead of a small cozy space he saw a huge room with arches and stairs at every angle from the roof to floor, from one wall to another and going to nowhere.

"Whoa this reminds me of an Escher drawing," said Greg.

"Yes, a very perceptive man. You can bring your things in now." said Peridot.

By that time Pearl had recovered and under Peridot's insistence helped move Greg's stuff into his new living space.

"Hmm I think I'll put my lava lamp here," said Greg before he tripped.

The aging rocker tumbled down one set of stairs, up another and down another shouting as he did so. Pearl had the presence of mind to catch him but not before Greg got hurt.

"Ow I think I broke my leg," complained Greg.

A few minutes later an irate Garnet and Steven glared at Peridot. The green gem visibly shrank from their gaze.

"It was Pearl's idea I swear," said Peridot.


	13. Getting Involved in Earth Culture

Getting Involved in Earth Culture

Peridot sat right in front of the guidance counsellors' desk. A Ms. Fletcher, the woman reminded her a lot like Yellow Diamond as she scrolled through her computer files. After a few moments the plump brown haired woman turned to Peridot.

"Ms. Peridot I must say your marks are remarkably high in some areas. You have a natural talent for mathematics and science. Yet some of the courses you are planning to take next semester, literature, music, geography and even cooking they don't play to your natural talents," said Ms. Fletcher.

"Yes but I am trying to acclimate myself to Earth culture as best I can," replied Peridot.

"Peridot taking courses isn't going to help you assimilate. Try taking part in your community, going out actually talking to people. Besides with the huge course load you're planning, the after school martial arts and the part time job I'm afraid that you could burn yourself out."

Ms. Fletcher could see that Peridot was not quite buying it. "Look Beach City Players is doing a production of Treasure Island over the Christmas season. Tryout for a part. You'll make new friends and talk to people. That is the proper way to acclimatize to our culture."

And so Peridot found herself sitting on a chair just inside the community center with the other applicants. She felt very uncomfortable as the other applicants laughed and pointed at her. As Peridot read the script she realized that she had no idea what they were talking about. She no idea about what part she should take until she saw a woman with a bird on her lap.

"What part are you applying for?" asked Peridot.

"Oh I'm not applying for the part Richie is. That's my parrot," said the woman.

Richie looked sweetly at Peridot and pooped on the floor. The woman rushed to the bathroom and brought out some paper towels to wipe up the mess.

When Peridot's turn came her performance of Billy Bones was so wooden. Jamie stopped her.

"Ms. Peridot is it? Thank you for your time but I think your talents could be used elsewhere. Maybe in special effects or makeup?" said the mailman/ play director politely.

"No, no, no, wait I've got the perfect part to play just give me a chance," pleaded Peridot.

It was late in the evening when Peridot ran into the beach house with a huge smile on her face.

"Good news everybody I got the part for Beach City Players Treasure Island," called out Peridot.

"That's great, what part?" cried out Steven.

"It's a surprise," said Peridot cryptically. "So you are all invited to the play Treasure Island at the Beach City community center."

"Oh Peridot, I'm so proud of you," said Steven as he hugged her.

"I bet the play's lame," said Amethyst jealously.

It was three days before Christmas when the play made its debut. Under Steven's insistence all the Crystal Gems minus Lapis who was frozen solid attended the play even Emerald who though a lot less corrupted wore a hoodie to hide her features.

As the curtains opened the play began and still no Peridot. Billy Bones died and Jim lad was sent out to sea and still no Peridot. Amethyst began to fidget, Pearl looked uncomfortable. Then Peridot arrived.

It was the introduction of Long John Silver played by Jamie himself. The thin man was over the top with his performance but Steven wasn't interested in that. For on Jamie's shoulder sat a small green parrot wearing a visor.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight," called out Peridot.

The next morning over breakfast Steven read the paper out loud to Peridot, "Treasure Island smash hit. There can be many reasons why a play can be a success from excellent script, great set design to the actors' performance. Jamie's Treasure Island was a safe play with roles not too challenging and low level set design. A good start for an up and coming arts director but what really stole the show was the actors' performance. In particular, one actor, Peridot whose performance as Long John Silver's parrot was endearing. Young Peridot's unique talents and charm promise a long and fruitful acting career."

"That's great as long as the next part is that of a parrot and now I'm stuck in this form until Rose's fountain thaws," said Peridot.

Thanks to a complication in shape shifting Peridot was now stuck in the form of a parrot. She groused to herself while trying to drink a cup of tea on the breakfast bar.

"Aw I think you're cute this way," said Steven.

"I hate being called cute," said the little bird.

"ooh I could just kiss your wittle beak."

And the boy just did that. With the kiss came a miracle. Peridot's form glowed, grew larger and shifted. Now no longer was there a green bird but Peridot in her true form. Before Steven could get a good look at her the front door slammed open.

Greg Steven father marched in "Hey Stu ball I was wondering if you'd like to-"

The man's eyes widened as Peridot let out an eep and scrambled off the table to retrieve some clothes. The aging rocker's eyes narrowed as he looked at his grown teenaged son.

"Steven we need to have a talk," said Greg.


	14. Peridot vs Connie

Peridot vs. Connie

Somewhere, somehow Connie Maheswaran found out about Steven kissing Peridot. Forget about the fact that Peridot was trapped in the form of a bird, forget about the fact that Steven's spit had healing powers. Steven was Connie's boyfriend and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. With that in mind she marched right down to the beach house during a time too early to be respectful and caught a sight right out of her nightmares.

There waiting right in front of the beach house stood a long line of monsters waiting patiently. They ranged in shape from giant crab to ice monster, from small to the size of Connie's hand to huge like her house. As each monster got to the front of the line there was Steven standing in the snow ready to give them a loving kiss. When he did each monster would glow and shift into a beautiful gem girl. They walked off to the side while Peridot looked at Steven with adoring eyes.

"That's another batch of gems ready to be transported to the Beta Kindergarten," called out Peridot.

"Steven what do you think you are doing?" shouted out Connie.

Seeing Connie march out with her sword caused the monster to panic. They scattered running away in all directions.

"Connie you stupid clod. You scared away the patients," shouted out Periot. "Now Steven and I have to spend the rest of the day rounding them up."

"What are you telling me that those things Steven was kissing were his patients? I don't believe you."

"Yes, that what I was doing. Healing them with my spit. That's what I was doing," shouted out Steven.

"Steven could you stop courting your girlfriend and help me retrieve the corrupted gems?" urged Peridot.

"You're not off the hook either Peridot," accused Connie.

"Oh for the love of the Lady I was a bird. Steven's kiss healed me so we tried using it on the bubbled gems. It worked and so we decided to heal as many possible. Now help us or get out of the way."

Off to the side one of the gems warbled something. Peridot warbled something back. Then a few of the larger gems followed Peridot as she marched into town. It was something like one of those video games that Mom didn't want her to play. Monsters were running around breaking stuff. People screamed as the monsters chased them. One snakelike monster even tried to steal a car. It was chaos, it was something that Connie was born for.

As Peridot watched Connie run right into the city with her sword drawn the technician sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

As the other gems tried talking their friends down. Connie raced at them. Using her sword, she sliced and diced the frightened gems. The slower ones she poofed, the faster ones ran away. Peridot on the other hand used a gem disrupter to poof and bubble her gems. As the gems were slowly but surely caught Peridot turned her attention to the last gem. It was a frightened hulking wolf like creature that had holed itself up in the Pizza's restaurant.

"It's okay nobody is going to hurt you," Peridot warbled softly. She slowly approached the gem. When she got near enough she stroked its fur. As the corrupted Wulfenite nuzzled her, Peridot pulled her up. It was all going so well. Then Connie arrived.

"Die monster," shouted the stupid girl. Before either of them could react the sword happy human sliced into the gem Peridot had talked down. The look of betrayal on Wulfenite's face before she poofed was heartbreaking.

"Why did you do that for I had it all under control," shouted Peridot.

"You were taking too long besides that thing was a monster."

"No it wasn't Wulfenite was a very sick, very frightened gem and you just sliced into her. If anybody the monster it's you!" Peridot turned heel and left bubbling the gem. By the goddess Connie must have chipped her.

Peridot's started to smile when she reached the beach house and saw Steven with the gems gathered round. Her smile faded when she heard the news.

"It's bad Peridot, 10 gems are unaccounted for. We're going to be in so much trouble once the gems return from their mission," said Steven sadly.

"Looking for these?" called out Lapis. The blue gem was riding a huge wave. In it were 6 corrupted gems looking very frightened.

"When I saw these swimming in my open I knew my little trouble maker was up to something," continued Lapis as she ruffled Steven's hair. "Seriously what were you thinking?"

Connie's eyes narrowed to think that Peridot kissed Steven was bad enough but Lapis being attracted to her boyfriend was just too much.

"Hey Lapis didn't Garnet tell not to be around Beach City?" Connie said.

"Clearly Steven needed me. Oh and I've been talking to the gems I just captured, nice work frightening sick gems like that," replied Lapis.

"For once we agree Lapis. Pearl would be so proud," observed Peridot.

"You want to make something out of it pipsqueak?" shouted Connie.

"Guys this is getting way too heavy," Steven sweated.

"You bet I am I challenge you to a duel," shouted back Peridot.

Connie swung her sword, "You bet, name the time and the place."

"Sensei's Dan's dojo one week from now unarmed combat."

"You're on, Steven better bring a dust buster."

With that the angry human stalked off. A few moments later the Crystal Gems including Emerald came back. Steven was kissing the last gem when Pearl rushed over.

"Steven what on Earth are you doing," cried Pearl.

"Healing these gems of course. Peridot set up the beta kindergarten. They'll be living there," replied Steven.

"Lapis," snarled Garnet. "I thought I told you not to come back here."

"You should be glad I did. Steven's concubine almost ruined everything. I just retrieved some stray gems that had fled into the ocean thanks to Connie," replied Lapis.

"Is that all of them?" Pearl looked straight at Peridot.

"No, there are 4 unaccounted for and one's invisible," said Peridot as she darted her eyes.

"Whoa you really screwed things up now," laughed Amethyst.

"Hey why are you guys blaming techie here for everything?" asked Emerald. "Steven was also here. Steven had the healing powers speaking of which, kiss me Steven."

The latest Crystal Gem faced Steven. Though she looked normal at a distance her face was still a nightmare. Black teeth jutted out from her lips and her eyes were a blank white. As Steven leaned in to kiss the gem he gagged a little as he smelt her fetid breath. With a quick peck on the gem Emerald's form started to glow. As the glow faded a beautiful green skinned woman with long white hair stood in her place. Peridot felt threatened. Now she knew how Connie felt.

"Whoo hoo now let's round up some gems and have a night on the town," crowed Emerald.

As Peridot raced to follow she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Not so fast you still need to be punished," said Garnet. Peridot gulped.

"Hey leave her alone. We need all the help we can get, that means you too Lapis," shouted out Emerald.

Because of the rough way the old Crystal Gems had captured them, it became increasingly obvious that their presence just made things worse. The corrupted gems left were afraid of them so in the end it was up to Steven, Emerald, Lapis and Peridot to catch what was left.

The first gem was easy to find. The large snakelike creature had wrapped itself up on top of the water tower. Lapis smirked and used the water in the tank to hold it down while she flew Steven up to give it a kiss. Once healed the gem headed back to the temple. The other two gems were caught by Emerald and Peridot.

As Peridot came closer Steven could see a large birdlike gem nuzzling Peridot.

"Steven kiss this thing before it tries to fuse with me," said an irritated Peridot.

When the boy kissed the gem she formed into a beautiful black skinned gem. The obsidian started nuzzling Steven instead.

"Oh thank you for saving me from that nightmarish existence. If you want me to do anything and I mean anything just call on me," said the grateful gem.

"Well you can help me look for that invisible gem monster," said Steven helpfully.

Obsidian frowned these gems were no fun at all. For the next several hours as the sun set. The last gems searched for their invisible friend. Obsidian muttered to herself, "It's getting cold, how the hells are we supposed to find an invisible gem anyway."

"You could try forming some warm clothes," sniped Emerald.

"Well I'm used to the cold temperatures of the sea but even I need something warm inside of me before I freeze solid, again," said Lapis.

"Well let's head over to the big donut, we'll all get a coffee and then we can start up again," suggested Steven.

When they got to the Big Donut they could hear the screams. As the lights flickered a panicked Lars ran out.

The teenager grabbed Steven by the shoulders, "Steven you gotta help us. The invisible monster is back and it's attacking Sadie."

Without saying a word, the gems all looked at each other and ran to Sadie's rescue. They needn't have bothered. The short blonde woman had ripped the cash register from its moorings and was beating the invisible gem. The only reason they could see it, was that Sadie had poured hot chocolate over the monster. As the monster raised its hand in a futile effort to defend itself, Sadie smashed down the machine poofing it. Once she was done she looked up at the gems the expression on her face was brutal and primal.

Remembering herself Sadie pulled herself together, "Welcome to the Big Donut how can I help you?"

"I'm just going to head back to the temple," said Obsidian.

"We'll have four hot chocolates please," said Steven.

When Lapis received her drink she realized that this had been used to scald her friend. Once outside she poured her drink on the ground.

The next few days were distinctly uncomfortable for Steven. Lapis insisted on staying at the beach house causing a lot of conflict with Garnet.

"You should head back home we don't need you," said Garnet.

"And I don't need to be frozen solid. What would have happened if there wasn't a warm spell? All those gems corrupted floating in the ocean. Thanks to me we caught all those gems within a day no thanks to that Connie human. Who was the idiot that gave her that sword anyway?"

Steven flushed and turned away.

"Enough we'll deal with Connie and Peridot ourselves."

Now Steven had heard enough, "It was my fault as well you know. Mine more than anything if you're going to punish Peridot punish me as well."

"Hmm you're right," mused Garnet. "Steven for the next two months you are not allowed to see Connie. That way we can punish the both of you. Lapis if you insist on staying you'll be sharing a room with Peridot and Emerald. I'll make Peridot work off her debt."

Later that evening a sore and exhausted Peridot returned to room. Only to find Lapis lying on the bed.

"This had got to the worst punishment ever," said Lapis and Peridot at the same time.

On the day of the match Peridot woke stiffly up and tried to open the door. The door was locked on the outside. As she jiggled the handle frantically Lapis came up beside her and tried her luck which was none.

From the other side they could hear Garnet speaking, "Steven insisted that I not work you today but that doesn't mean your punishment is over Peridot. So I'm locking you in until the big duel today."

"You are such a dirt bomb," yelled Peridot.

"So do you have any good books to read?" asked Lapis.

An hour before the big match Pearl let out Peridot and Lapis Lazuli from the room.

"You know there is a warm spell you could head back to the sea spire," observed Pearl.

"And miss seeing the two people I hate the most, beat each other up? No way," said Lapis.

When they got to the dojo the Crystal Gems could see a large crowd milling about. In the center of the floor there was Connie performing her stretching routine. As they entered Connie turned round to Peridot.

"Hey Peridot you look stupid in those white pajamas," sneered Connie.

"It's called a Gi and I am wearing it in respect for the dojo."

As the gems all sat down in front. Sensei Dan came to the center of the floor. He motioned for the room for silence. Peridot and Connie stood facing each other.

"Alright we all know why we are here to watch the duel between Connie and Peridot. Connie, Peridot here are the rules, no biting, no gouging and no weapons. Let's keep it fun and let's keep it clean."

The crowd cheered as Peridot bowed to Connie. The human just stood there. Sensei Dan gave the signal to begin. The two circled each other. Seeing an opening Connie threw a kick at Peridot which the gem easily dodged.

"Hey Steven I'm rooting for Peridot. Who are you rooting for?" said Lars.

"I don't know," replied Steven.

Connie was losing her cool. She threw punch after punch as Peridot dodged them. The little gem even managed to hit her a couple of times.

"Remember your training," called out Pearl.

Connie nodded. She threw another punch. Peridot grabbed the arm and flipped her opponent. Trying a different tactic Connie grappled Peridot. As the two rolled on the ground Steven turned to Pearl.

"Pearl is it wrong for me to be turned on by this?"

Beside him Lapis shouted, "Bite her in the jugular Peridot, choke that fleshie yeah!"

As the gems stared at her Lapis blushed.

"That was unseemly. I just love watching a good fight. One of the reasons I was broken," Lapis laughed nervously.

"Look the fight's almost over," said Emerald.

Peridot finally managed to get the upper hand. Straddling Connie she pulled back her arm effectively pinning the human. As Sensei Dan declared her the winner Peridot stepped off and bowed as the crowd cheered.

Connie was not however done. Before anybody could stop her Connie pulled out her pink sword.

"You think this was a real fight? Well no way, I'll show you what a real fight is," snarled Connie.

As Sensei tried to stop her. Connie hit him with the flat of her sword knocking the man out. The crowd panicked and headed for the door.

"This is crazy. Why is Connie acting this way?" cried Steven.

"Because she's jealous dude," said Amethyst as she fought against the crowd. "Connie feels threatened by Peridot."

"And she's right to," said Emerald as she smashed the glass doors. "Connie can see the love and regard growing inside of you for Peridot. She wants to prove herself to you."

With the glass broken the crowd flowed out into the street. Meanwhile Peridot scrambled away looking for any convenient weapon. As Emerald went to help her Garnet held her back shaking her head. Peridot was on her own. In desperation the little technician scrambled towards Sadie's book bag. Perhaps Sadie's taser would be there.

Screaming Connie ran towards the little gem before anybody could stop her. In the last moment Peridot swung the bulky book bag right into Connie's face. The angry human fell down like a sack of bricks. Wasting no time Pearl swooped in and took Connie's sword away.

"Connie I am very ashamed of you right now," said Pearl as calmly as she could. "Your actions, attacking Peridot like that, have damaged our relationship. I am ashamed to have taught you."

Connie was about to say something when Steven stopped her.

"Connie you went too far. You tried to kill Peridot," Steven frowned. "This isn't what a knight is about. Please stay away from me for a while."

The words more than anything got through to Connie. She ran sobbing into the night.

As Peridot dusted herself off. Steven looked at her. Never had she looked more beautiful than right now.

"You defeated Connie with a book bag," said Steven his eyes were glazed over.

"Yes Steven I was there," said Peridot.

"You defeat a sword wielding highly trained warrior with a book bag," repeated Steven. "That's so hot." Stars were in his eyes.

Peridot giggled uneasily. Then she jumped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Emerald.

"Good job, I'll be going to the Beta Kindergarten. After spending a week amongst humans I can safely say these things scare me." With that Emerald left.

That left the Garnet, Amethyst and Lapis behind. Amethyst muttered congratulations while Garnet said nothing and left. As Peridot spent more and more time with Garnet, she was liking the fusion less and less. No wonder why all the bubbled gems left for the Beta Kindergarten.

Lapis stuck her hand out, "Peridot you are one of the weakest and most pathetic gems I have ever met. I thought the only thing that you would be good for was fixing things. But when I saw you take down one of Pearl's trained warriors armed with a diamond sword using a book bag of all things I realize I was wrong. If someone as weak as you could learn how to fight on her own and actually make a significant contribution to any group, then I can do no less. I'm going to use my skills as a courtier to save this planet and start a civil war between the diamonds. With them fighting each other they'll be too busy to attack Earth. So what do you say do you accept my apology?"

Peridot cocked her eyebrow, "Well that was the most insulting yet sincere apology I ever had but yes I do."

"Good because I need yours and Steven's help. You to repair the communication hub and Steven to revive any stranded members of Blue Diamond's court."

Later inside the bubble dungeon as Peridot put it, the three people stared at the hundreds of gems still bubbled.

"So which gems were your friends?" asked Steven.

"I think it is safe to say any of the blue ones," replied Lapis.


	15. A Small Matter of Immigration

A Small Matter of Immigration Laws

Peridot had never been so happy in her life. As she worked on one of Smiley's videogames she took stock of her life. Peridot had earned a full scholarship to MIT, was a full-fledged gem finally, was an active member in the Beach City community and even fused with Steven. Yes, things were looking on the up and up.

She felt a shadow fall on her and looked up. There was Connie looming down at her. The human had just turned sixteen and looked very tall and intimidating as she glared down at the little gem.

"Connie could you step back you're standing on my tool kit," said Peridot trying not to look afraid.

Connie leaned down. Peridot backed away.

"Where do you get acting like all that?" spat out Connie.

"Excuse me?" Peridot said clearly offended.

"You think that by going to school, having a job even wearing human clothes that you can be one of us. If you think you can pass as human, think again. You're an alien, a freak and no matter what you do you will always be an outsider."

"Just like the Crystal Gems."

Connie picked up Peridot by her braid and slammed her into the wall. "You are not a Crystal Gem not really. You're just a prisoner of war kept alive for Steven's amusement. Think about it. Have they ever really protected you, supported you? They won't even buy you decent clothes. Those are my cast offs, rags that you're wearing. As soon as Steven loses interest you will be bubbled without a second thought."

"Hey Connie, get away from my employee you sword wielding hooligan," shouted Smiley.

The angry teenager dropped Peridot like a stone, turned heel and left. Leaving Peridot crying on the floor. As Smilely rushed to console Peridot he could see that he could get no decent work from her today.

"Look, why don't you go back home and forget about all this mess. I'll just shut up shop early after all, nobody is going to come at this time of night," the black man said.

A few days later Peridot was in her room doing her homework when she heard a knock at the front door. Peering out she saw Pearl answer the door. On the other side was an official looking man.

"Hello is there a Peridot residing here?" asked the man. Despite his small size and comb over the man looked vaguely menacing.

"Yes but she's not in right now," answered Pearl as she hastily signaled for Peridot to hide.

"Well then are you the legal owner of this house? This is Mr. Rogers department of Immigration I have some deportation orders to serve Peridot."

"Let me look at those," Pearl let out a shocked gasp. "This is an order for immediate deportation. Don't we get some legal warning?"

"Ma'am my being here is warning enough. I'm going to head to Peridot's school and known workplace in the morning and then in a few days' time I'll be returning here. Here's a copy of the deportation order. Good evening."

Cautiously Peridot crept out. Pearl looked very angry to say the least.

"Family meeting now," barked out Pearl.

Within a few minutes the gems including Steven were all sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Oh this is terrible," said Peridot as she grabbed her hair. "I was going to go to University. See the planet I had a full scholarship and everything. What I am going to do?"

"No problem, Pearl deals with these things all the time, right?" said a flustered Amethyst.

"Amethyst what we need is a qualified lawyer and a lot of money," countered Pearl. "Something we just don't have and it can take months."

"This isn't such a bad thing," said Garnet calmly.

"What are you crazy? Peridot won't be able to live with us in Beach City," shouted Amethyst unbelievingly.

"She was going to leave anyway. Since Peridot has started living here has been distancing herself from us. This way either living at the beta kindergarten or the sea spire she can fully dedicate herself to being a Crystal Gem."

"Excuse me Garnet. I have a right to my own life thank you very much and since I am in the same room you can talk to me directly," spat out Peridot.

"Watch your tone pebble I've broken gems for less," said Garnet dangerously. "Well Peridot you heard my solution. You have no support or sympathy from me." With that the fusion stalked into the temple.

"This is terrible Rose would have never let something like this happen. Oh Steven I'm sorry I didn't mean to," gasped Amethyst.

"No I understand Amethyst. Pearl think. Is there anything we can do?" asked Steven.

"Well Steven what we need is a lawyer who could advise us and we don't know any lawyers," said Pearl sadly.

"We know a lawyer already Pearl. There's Jamie's husband he can help us out. We'll just go see him in the morning," said Steven. "Bruce is a lawyer he'd be able to sort this out no problem."

"This quite a problem," said Bruce as he looked down at the forms Steven gave him. He was a big hairy man with a lush red beard. "According to this, someone has been making a series of complaints against Peridot. Stating that she was been studying without a visa, working a part time job without a green card. It all been documented quite thoroughly someone wants her out of the country and fast."

"But couldn't we write our own testimony about Peridot dear," said Jamie as he handed out steaming mugs of tea. "Saying what a good person she is, how active she is in the community."

The big man sighed, "This person has listed a series of incidents going back from about three years ago. From poisoning Steven here."

"That was an accident," called out Peridot.

Bruce continued, "To peeping and breaking into a school and a charge of animal cruelty?"

Steven blushed, "Yeah we were subduing a giant skunk that had broken into a hardware store."

"Well whoever did this is quite gifted at law. It will take time and money to fight this and getting a visa of any sort can take months. Honestly you're stuck, could go back to your Home planet for a little while?"

Tears formed in Peridot's eyes, "No I am a wanted political dissident. If I was to return, I would be executed immediately and there is no record of Homeworld from the US government."

Bruce stroked his beard, "Hmm if you were older and we had more time I might suggest marrying someone or even filling out a refugee claim. I can try to fill out a claim in your stead but that will take time and money. Do you have anywhere you could lay low?"

They left Jamie's home with a heavy heart. While they were walking home Peridot suddenly bolted and ran straight back to the beach house. Steven followed trying to think of what to say to comfort and help her. When he got back Steven saw Peridot packing what few possessions she had into his cheeseburger backpack. Tears were in her eyes as she picked up her robinoid.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Steven feeling bewildered.

"It was a mistake thinking I could ever fit in. Steven I'm moving to the beta kindergarten and living with the other gems. At least there I can live in peace."

"Peridot you don't have to go. We can work something out."

"You heard Jamie's husband, applying for refugee status, getting a green card let alone a learning visa could take months and the immigration authorities are breathing down my neck. I need a solution now or else they'll deport me."

"And I've got a solution," Steven suddenly grew getting a lot taller looking more like his age. The young man got down on one knee and held Peridot's hand.

"Steven you've grown," gasped Peridot

"A symptom of my commitment is all. Peridot will you marry me? If you say yes, you get my citizenship and you can stay in the country."

"What about Connie?"

"Peridot from the first time I saw you I always wanted to be with you. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to realize that. So what do you say?"

"You really do love me. Well then of course you clod."

"Great let's inform Pearl and the others," said Steven as he pulled her into the temple.

They found Pearl dancing on one of her water pillars in her room. As Steven called out Pearl gracefully leapt down.

"Pearl, Peridot and I are getting married and we want your blessing," said Steven.

Pearl stared at the two. One a common technician with no major powers, the other a diamond or as good as with his powers rapidly growing. It reminded her of the time she was with Rose and she felt a stab of jealousy.

"You're doing this so that Peridot can stay in Beach City aren't you?" questioned Pearl.

"In part but it doesn't matter. I love Peridot and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Then the pale gem saw Steven, really saw him. In a growth spurt the young man had finally grown up. He was an adult now in both body and mind.

"No," she said. Steven's face fell. "Not in those clothes you're not. Tomorrow we are going to buy you a suit. You Peridot need to get a pretty dress. We'll call your father and make arrangements with Mayor Dewey. He owes me big time."

Went the pair left her room Pearl frowned. If Peridot was to stay in Beach City Pearl had to call in a lot of favors in today. Money couldn't hurt either thought Pearl as she left her room.

The pair entered the beach house giggling. They were so looking forward to spending their life together they stayed up all night and didn't get one wink of sleep. Not from their passion but from their excitement and anticipation. Peridot really had no idea what marriage was all about but the fact that Steven was willing to enter a legal relationship to protect her made her feel giddy. Steven was overcome with the joy he felt. He was going to marry the love of his life. Steven looked forward to showing even more of Earth to Peridot and was eager to show her the more intimate ways of showing affection.

When morning came Steven and Peridot each had a quick shower they were still so excited. As Steven dressed Peridot noticed that his clothes were still too small for him.

"You've truly grown up. This is the first time you've increased in size and stayed stable for over 12 hours," said Peridot.

"You've made a man out of me," said Steven as he swooped down and kissed her.

"Whoa, Steven you look big and you're kissing Peridot. What about Connie?" called out Amethyst.

"Why shouldn't I kiss my fiancée? Peridot and I are getting married today," said Steven.

"Huh not that I'm not happy for you but isn't Peridot about to get deported?" said a confused Amethyst.

"No if I marry Peridot she gets automatic US citizenship and all the rights of a US citizen," countered Steven. "All we need to do is tell Dad. Get his permission and then Mayor Dewey can marry us."

"No you're not," said Garnet icily.

"Garnet creep up on people much," scolded Amethyst.

"Peridot may be working with us now but she's just a prisoner. She must still answer for her crimes as a Homeworld gem."

"So I must constantly be punished because I emerged from Homeworld is that it? Because I don't see how following harmless orders like watching a science project is a crime?" spat out Peridot.

"You are guilty by association. Here's what's going to happen. You will go to the Beta Kindergarten, you will build your machines there for our purposes and you will leave human society forever. Do we understand each other?" barked Garnet as grabbed Peridot by the front of her shirt lifting the smaller gem off the ground.

"No leave Peridot alone," shouted Steven as he crashed into Garnet. The green gem fell on her rear. As Amethyst watched Steven gently helped Peridot up. The tenderness he showed Peridot reminded her of the way Rose used to be.

Steven continued, "Garnet I am sick of your bullying. Not only of Peridot but everyone else. Well it stops now. Peridot and I are going to visit Dad, we are going to get some nice clothes and then we will get married so that Peridot can study and work in the USA. Actually living a decent life for once."

"So wait, if you marry a US citizen you get apply for a job and such?" questioned Amethyst. She then formed a wedding dress, "Alright I'm in."

With that the purple gem ran out the door. Followed by Steven and Peridot walking calmly out the door. Within a few moments Peridot and Steven were standing in front of Greg's van at his carwash. As Steven knocked the door he could hear his father grumble and shuffle as he reached the van doors.

"Dad I have something to tell you," said Steven as he held Peridot's hand.

His father widened his eyes, "Steven you didn't just have sex with Peridot did you?" The man looked horrified.

"No Dad, Peridot and I are getting married. This is so that she can stay in the country," Oh God it was worse than he thought. Greg clutched his chest he could feel a heart attack coming.

"Steven I can't and I won't support you. Peridot is not even human I doubt she even knows what marriage is all about."

"Yes I do! I understand it is about cohabitation, sharing your property and life together and even about sex," countered Peridot.

"Peridot you're an alien!"

"Well so was Mom," yelled Steven.

"Steven that was different Peridot is, how do I put it?"

"Green? Look Peridot loves me, did you know that? So I am not just marrying her to give her my citizenship but to have her by my side as well."

Greg winced as he saw Steven kiss his alien woman. He did not spend time looking for long as a large white and purple blurr came right at him.

"Alright Greg, marry me so I can actually get a job and leave the stinking temple," shouted Amethyst. She was wearing a white bridal dress and veil. Upon seeing this Steven's father ran for his single life.

"Do you think the stores will be open now?" said Peridot unperturbed by Greg's screaming.

"Peridot you look so beautiful," sighed Steven.

They were in a clothing store that had just opened as Peridot posed in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty white knee length dress with a pair of strap on sandals. She paused and looked at Steven's reflection. The young man was wearing a navy blue suit and tie.

"Really? Because I think you look so much more handsome right now." Peridot reached up and kissed the young man. The kiss though relatively chaste was way better than any kiss Connie ever gave Steven. He felt quite warm even on this cold morning.

"We should meet up with Pearl and go to the mayor's office," he whispered.

When they got there they found the mayor studying a bunch of papers on his desk. The man did not even look up as he waved for the pair to come over to his desk.

"Oh Steven, Peridot I was just talking to Bruce Jameson and Pearl. It seems you are in quite the legal predicament," the man looked up and gasped.

"Hello Mayor Dewey," said Steven in his deep voice.

The mayor looked up, "Steven you've grown. Look I didn't feel comfortable about marrying someone who looks 12 years old so I helped fill out some visas and an emergency refugee claims. Now we've got Dan Smiley who'd be willing to sponsor Peridot in the meantime. I'm going to call your father and give him the good news. Pearl you've got some forms to sign."

From the back of the office Pearl stepped put with a smile.

Connie Maheswaran was walking to school when she saw Amethyst chase Greg while wearing a bridal gown.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" shouted out Connie. Amethyst whirled round. Seeing an escape Greg scampered off.

"I'm marrying Greg so I can become an American citizen. Just like Steven is doing with Peridot," explained Amethyst.

"What?"

"You heard me. Steven is marrying Peridot today so she can stay in Beach City with us."

Connie dropped her books and ran off to look for Mr. Rogers the immigration officer. An hour later she found him. Connie pulled the man by the arm and ran all the way to the mayor's office. It looked like she got there just in time as she saw burst into the mayor's office. There in the presence of Steven's father, Pearl and a couple of witnesses Peridot signed what Connie assumed to be the marriage license with Steven at her side.

"Stop the wedding, Peridot's not human she's an alien monster so this marriage isn't valid," shouted out Connie. She was pulling a small man in a suit. The man gasped as he saw Peridot's green face.

"An alien from outer space? I thought she was an illegal alien. That's it I'm out," said Mr. Rogers.

"But what about my claims all that paperwork I did?"

"Ms. Maheswaran you have been pestering me for the past two weeks to get this done. Your paperwork was all set in order and your records were excellent but honestly as you stated she isn't human so these laws don't apply. No another word, young lady I think you just gave me a rotor cuff injury. Honestly if I was to apply these laws to every living creature, immigration would busy be processing every migrating bird. I am not inclined nor willing to deport some teenaged _whatever_ simply because some bratty kid wants her out of the way."

"Well then she shouldn't be going to school or working like a human should she."

The man looked down at the form Peridot signed. "Well that looks in all order. Welcome to the United States Ms. Peridot."

With that the man left taking the forms with him. The entire room breathed a sigh of relief.

"Steven you don't have to marry her. What a relief," said Greg.

"But I want to now more than ever. So what do you say there's no pressure anymore. Will you marry me anyway?" asked Steven.

"I'm still going to Boston," replied Peridot.

"I think it's about time I moved out of the temple don't you?"

"Well then yes I will right here and right now."

When the ceremony was over Peridot turned to Steven and blushed sweetly, "We should knock down the walls between our rooms."

It was late at night and Garnet was immensely irritated. Not only did Pearl go behind her back and arrange Steven's marriage to Peridot but the two little pebbles were pounding away at night making meditation impossible. The pounding was so loud Garnet could hear it throughout the temple. Having enough Garnet marched up to Steven's door and swung it open not caring what state the lovers were in.

"Knock off you two you sound like you are knocking the walls down," shouted Garnet.

The couple looked up looking sweaty and disheveled. Both were carrying sledgehammers and were fully dressed.

"You really are knocking the walls down?" said Garnet wonderingly.

"Yes this room is way too small. Besides there is too little privacy to actually consummate the marriage here. Garnet can you please leave?" said Steven clearly irritated.

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief as she left the room. Once she was gone Peridot smirked.

"You should have told her that we already made love under the boardwalk this evening."


	16. Revelations

Revelations

Steven awoke to find himself alone in the bed he shared with Peridot. In the bathroom he could hear Peridot throwing up. A few moments later Peridot stumbled back in, wiping the spit off her mouth. His wife looked hot and feverish.

"Sorry about that Steven, it must have been the flat screen I ate last night," said Peridot.

"You ate a flat screen TV? Even for Amethyst your food tastes are weird. Whatever made you want to eat an entire flat screen," said Steven as he pulled his wife onto his lap.

"It wasn't entire flat screen," said Peridot defensively. "And I just get these sudden urges to eat electronics like I need to."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant." The young man started kissing his wife.

"Ste-ven stop it, we both have to go to school and the others they might hear."

"They heard last night. My ears are still ringing. How about tonight we fly ourselves to the moon?"

"Use the pod? Great idea but right now you have high school equivalency courses to take." With that Peridot playfully slapped his butt. The discussion and make out session was over for now.

As Peridot listened to her lectures her mind was in another place. Pregnancy, she never really considered it when she signed the cohabitation agreement with Steven. Peridot was a gem and gems didn't reproduce that way. Besides, weren't hybrids usually sterile? Still Rose was a master gemeticist and the gems really didn't know what Steven's true purpose was. Though Garnet had her own ideas.

Then there was her own caste. It was the most recent caste to be created, less than 1000 years old, after Gemkind had made contact with humanity. Her kind was one of the lowest ranking gems often called working pearls. There were many things different about them than the rest of Gemkind. Her body, if you take away that it was made of light not flesh had more in common with humans then a gem like Lapis or Amethyst.

Still was still in her own world when the professor snapped his fingers right in front of her.

"Earth to Peridot, come in Peridot. What has gotten into you?" said Dr. Brahms.

"A baby perhaps," replied Peridot. The older man stumbled back.

"Peridot I know you are not from around here but this is not something you blurt out. How is that even possible anyway?"

"The conventional method it seems. My husband and I are very affectionate."

"You mean there's another green skinned alien in the city?"

"Oh no Steven looks a lot more human."

"Well go see the nurse or something and remember I need your help in the lab tomorrow."

Thanking Dr. Brahms Peridot walked up to the nurse's office. She looked pointedly at the nurse as she handed Peridot a pregnancy test.

"I'm not peeing on that," said Peridot firmly.

"Well why not? Don't you want to know if you're expecting?"

"Expecting what and no that thing won't work. That test detects _Human_ gonadotrophin hormones."

The nurse took one look at Peridot's green skin, "Ohh! Sorry can't help you there. Maybe you can see one of your own doctors?"

"They can't really help me either. I'm heading home."

When she got back home she called out, "Steven I've got a surprise for you."

"So do I come inside."

There sitting at the kitchen table was a ratty looking Amethyst. The purple gem smiled wearily and waved, "Hey do you mind if I crash here?" she said.

Calmly as she could Peridot put her stuff away, "Amethyst what brings you here?"

"Garnet's acting all psycho so I decided to visit you guys."

"I was afraid of something like this happening start from the beginning."

"Well for starters you were right to leave the temple," Amethyst continued her story. Ever since Peridot defeated Connie in a duel Lapis was true to her word and was using all her skills to provoke a civil war. Her weapons were not ships or bombs but rather words. Using the communications hub, she spread lies and rumors like the skilled courtier she was. She accused Yellow Diamond of having an affair with Peridot sending her to Earth once she tired of her. She revealed Blue Diamond's darkest secrets. Using her words Lapis Lazuli did her best to spread strife and discontentment.

To everyone's surprise Lapis' tactics actually worked, much to Garnet's ire. Just before Steven and Peridot married the Homeworld broadcasts revealed that the Diamond Authority was wracked in a civil war, to Garnet's displeasure. Just after Steven and Peridot left for Boston the fusion's behavior became more violent and erratic. Pearl even moved out to the Beta Kindergarten she couldn't stand it anymore. That left Amethyst and Garnet alone in the temple but not for long. Over a minor disciplinary matter Garnet attacked Amethyst nearly poofing her. The frightened quartz took what valuables she could carry and drove all the way to Steven and Peridot's house.

"Well that's my story. What have you been up to?" finished Amethyst.

"I think I might be pregnant," replied Peridot.

Shocked Steven sprayed out his coffee. "What made you ever think that?"

"By my odd food cravings, Steven I ate a flat screen. At night I actually sleep and I can't concentrate. I was going to do a medical scan in the pod and then go to Beach City to look up Rose's diary but that was before Amethyst gave us the bad news."

"Well what does that mean? Will you give up your gem? Disappear? Oh Peridot I don't want to lose you." Tears were streaming down Steven's eyes.

"I don't know Steven. The circumstances of our conception were totally different from your mother. Rose put a lot of effort into creating you. With us it just happened. Steven you may not realize this but peridots are different from other gems. We have more in common with humans anatomically than gems. Besides we won't know unless we do a scan."

They did a scan. The result showed a small anomaly in Peridot's uterus. The thing was too small to get an exact reading but it looked like a small gem growing there. Steven and Amethyst stared blankly at the readings.

"Well this is actually a good thing," Peridot said with forced cheer. "My body seems to be actually growing a gem. Now all we have to do is return to the temple and get Rose's records."

"I'm not going back to the temple," said Amethyst darkly. "And you shouldn't either. Look let's head to the Beta Kindergarten. Pearl's there she knew all of Rose's secrets."

"That's actually a great idea Amethyst," said Steven. "Now if you'll excuse us. I'd like to spend time with my wife."

As soon as Peridot flew the pod to an isolated spot Steven made love to her in a frenzy. When he was done he sobbed unashamedly into her shoulder. Peridot just held him there stroking his hair.

"How can you be so calm about this?" said her husband wonderingly.

"Steven I cannot nor I will not act like I am dying, not when I feel so alive."

"But- but my mom she,"

Peridot pressed a finger to his lips, "Steven I am not your mother. I have no intention of dying, no intention of leaving you. We'll go visit Pearl, we'll get some gem substrate and if the civil war continues there might even be a medical technician taking refuge on Earth. Now let's head home I'm feeling cold and would like to sleep in our bed tonight."

As soon as the weekend came round Steven, Amethyst and Peridot flew the pod right into the Beta Kindergarten. As soon as they lowered the craft they could see Pearl rushing out to greet them.

"Y-you're here. What brings you to the Beta Kindergarten," stammered Pearl.

"You actually and your knowledge," replied Peridot. "You should tell her Steven."

"We think Peridot might be having a baby and would like you to scan for it," said Steven.

Motioning to the trio, Pearl led them to some scanning equipment.

"Hmm this is a lot more primitive than I had hoped," mused Peridot.

"Peridot, gems didn't really start thinking about medicine until after the start of the civil war," said Pearl.

When Peridot lay down on the table the results came soon enough. Pearl hands to her mouth.

"Peridot, you're seeded," gasped Pearl.

"Ah what's seeded?" asked Amethyst.

"Well Amethyst I never really told you because I didn't want anybody to think less of me but pearls are made differently than other gems. They're not made in Kindergartens like other gems but grown inside other pearls. Hence the term seeded for what humans would call pregnant. The incubating pearl survives the birth and lives to be seeded again.

When Rose saw Earth she was fascinated by humanity. It was like an entire society made up of Pearls. Tell me what do you remember of your emergence?"

"Honestly nothing, the first memories I have were of having my limbs sawed off and being fitted with my limb enhancers. They were expensive ones too," sighed Peridot. "But Pearl the real reason why we are here, is to get some supplies and information about Rose's pregnancy."

"I remember some things about the pregnancy but honestly it would best if I give you some records of a pearl's gestation. Amethyst what brings you here?"

"Garnet's a real downer so I decided to move in with Peridot and Steven."

"Well maybe you'd like to settle in the Beta Kindergarten? There are lots of other gems to talk to."

"Nah I'm good." What Amethyst didn't mention was how scared she was of Garnet's instability. The fusion had always been too harsh on Peridot and when Garnet finds out about Peridot's pregnancy Amethyst was worried for the technician's and Steven's safety.

"Oh, I'd like to get my hands on some gem substrate," said Peridot." Steven we should tell your father the good news."

"How about next week? I'd like to catch up with Pearl."

As Pearl showed the couple the sights of the Beata Kindergarten. Steven was pleasantly surprised. It looked nothing like the original Kindergarten where Amethyst was born. Instead of being desolate this place was full of life. The gems that Steven had healed were happy and comfortable. They even passed Lion lounging in a sunny spot. The gems here had created their own fully functioning town.

Steven was disturbed by the worried looks of the sentries located by the warp pad and by the gems performing military exercises. The gems were shooting at cube headed shaped targets. Now Steven wasn't quite sure that he wanted to return to Beach City.

The next day they had to head home. It was a tight fit in the pod. Peridot had collected a couple of broken robiniods and a huge flask of gem substrate. The rest of the week passed smoothly. Amethyst pawned her valuables and spent the rest of the week as a cat so as not to bother Steven and Peridot's other roommates. Peridot's concentration was back again and since drinking the gem substrate no longer had bizarre food cravings. Steven worked like a madman studying his high school equivalency and looking for work in the meantime. So much so that one of his roommates a boy in MIT on a football scholarship noticed.

"Whoa Steven what are you doing to yourself? You look greener than your wife," said Louis a tall black man.

"I'm trying to find decent work. Peridot's having a baby."

"Whoa dude I did not see that coming. Although when I agreed to live with a married couple working on a robotics major I thought you two would be quiet. You two have been bu-sy."

"Stop laughing we haven't even told my Dad yet. I am not looking forward to that at all. He was first against the marriage in the first place."

"Interracial thing was it?" Tyrone laughed. "I'm telling Dexter the news. Brother I do not envy you."

The next week Peridot, Amethyst and Steven all tumbled into the pod and flew to Beach City. The first stop was the carwash which Greg owned. It was early morning so the place was still closed. Steven knocked on the van's door where his father lived as Greg answered the door they could see how healthy and in much better shape the man was. Unfolding the interior of the van created a much better living space even if Greg still had trouble coping with the fourth dimension.

"Dad can we come in," asked Steve cautiously. The trio entered the van. It was larger on the inside than the outside with stairs and arches at insane angles. Still Greg had made himself comfortable.

"Steven is something the matter?" asked Greg with a worried look on his face.

Steven held Peridot's hand, "Dad, Peridot and I have something to tell you. We're going to have a baby."

"Steven you stupid idiot how could you do this?"

"Hey Greg calm down," said Amethyst firmly.

"How could you let her harvest your bone marrow?" continued Greg.

Peridot burst into laughter, "You clod actually thought that I would harvest Steven's marrow?"

"Hey stop it. It's how Rose did it with a lab and everything," replied Greg sheepishly. "So how did you?"

"The conventional way Dad and no Peridot is not giving up her gem. She's perfectly fine," said Steven as he kissed her.

"Still Steven you're only 17 and taking care of a baby is a big responsibility. Peridot you're going to have to give up college."

"No way," said Peridot.

"And Steven you're going have to find a job."

"Actually Peridot was thinking about working and I take care of the child," replied Steven.

"What if you think that that green goblin could actually hold a job you're in dreamland!"

Peridot ran out of the van with tears in her eyes. Steven glared at his father.

"That green goblin is my wife and for the record Peridot did have a job for years at Funland remember? I think you should go out and apologize to her don't you?" Grumbling Steven's father headed out the van.

Greg found the technician crying in her pod. Seeing Peridot like this looking so human made Greg feel so uncomfortable.

"Look I'm sorry I called you a green goblin and implied that you couldn't hold down a job."

"It not that. It's the feeling behind the words. Like I'm less than a person. Greg when I was in Beach City I heard that every day, from the Crystal Gems, from Connie and even from some of my classmates. I am trying every single day to fit in and then you say something like that."

"I can see that you're trying hard but do you have any idea how to raise a child?"

"No I have no idea. The extent of maternal instincts is to eat any electronics on hand. That is why I want Steven to care for the baby."

"And how will you provide for it? Do you know how expensive it is to raise a child?"

"Actually we were thinking of putting some windmills on the barn's land and selling the electricity and I'm going to be selling some patents of my inventions."

"Er yeah you should actually get the deed to the farm before you do anything. If it's anywhere it's in Amethyst's room."

"You don't know do you? How unstable Garnet has been. Greg, Amethyst has been living with us for the past two weeks because she is afraid of Garnet."

"Great! Let's tell the others the good news."

The 4 people stood in front of the beach house. In the short time Steven had left he could see the damage done to it. The screen door hung off its hinges. There were shingles off on the roof. On longer did the place seen welcoming but rather it had a cold and desolate air despite the bright sunny day.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Amethyst.

Steven thought for a moment, "We'll need a distraction, something to get Garnet out. Amethyst you still have those holes in your room don't you?"

"Yeah but Garnet can see us coming."

"Well I've got the perfect distraction, me. Amethyst use your backdoor I'll distract Garnet."

With that the young man walked calmly up to the door. He knocked on it as if nothing was wrong. As Amethyst saw Garnet welcome him in she led the others into her room. As they went inside even this place seemed scarier. The Alpha Kindergarten seemed a more welcoming place.

Once they reached the center of the room Greg gasped "Amethyst your room is bare and what's with all this burnt stuff."

Amethyst laughed nervously," Yeah Garnet, decided to clean up with a blow torch. Your stuff is over here."

Greg let out a shriek seeing his burnt possessions but Amethyst shushed him. As Steven's father and Greg searched through his pile Peridot excused herself. She remembered seeing puddles that lead into different rooms. Perhaps she could find something useful there. When she stuck her head into Garnet's room she saw an intact robinoid and what looked like a pile of human money.

"Guys, guys I see something interesting," hissed Peridot. The two ignored her. No wanting to miss a perfect opportunity Peridot slid into the puddle.

When Garnet opened the door, Steven could see she was wiping off the blood from her gauntlets. Not wanting to raise suspicion Steven plastered a fake grin.

"So Garnet what have you been up to?"

"Just dealing with a little pest in the lighthouse. What have you been up to?"

A lie he learned from Peridot is best laced with generous amounts of truth. "Oh just taking a break from the missus. Peridot's been acting strange lately. Two weeks ago she ate a flat screen TV."

"So do you have any money problems? Because that's Greg's department."

"Look can't I visit an old friend without any ulterior motive?"

"You can if you weren't lying."

"Er what do you mean?"

Garnet stepped in uncomfortably close, "Steven I have future vision. I see all and I know all. I saw Peridot's future. You impregnated that little goblin didn't you? And now you're here to steal my possessions in order to provide for the little abomination growing in her belly.

When he was a boy he sensed that Pearl and Amethyst were afraid of Garnet but since Garnet had always been kind to him he never really thought about it. Now staring at her 3 eyes he had an idea why and just how afraid of Garnet Pearl and Amethyst were. Defensively he summoned his shield but before he could bring it up to is face Garnet's fist smashed into it. Again and again the fusion smashed into him finally poofing him. What was left behind was a pile of blood stained clothes and a pink gem.

When Peridot landed in the room she was very careful to keep quiet. Steven may have some protection from Garnet but she did not. Still she could not help but feel anger as she looked at the piles of valuables. The money that could have been spent on new clothes. The robinoids that could have been used in so many instances from repairing damage to the town to creating decent habitation for herself as well as Greg. As Peridot went to grab the cash she saw a file full of papers intrigued she took a closer look.

In it were official looking documents from Steven's birth certificate, to a treaty over 300 years old concerning land ownership of the temple grounds. This looked like the place to find the deed to the farm. As she rifled through the papers she saw no deed to the farm. Where was it? Her head shot up as she heard a crash and Steven, Steven actually screaming. Thinking fast Peridot reactivated her robinoids and ordered them to carry the valuables away back through the puddle in which she came through. As she heard what must have been Garnet stomping through the temple Peridot called out to Amethyst for help.

Before Amethyst could react Garnet burst into the room. In her hands were two things the deed to the farm and Steven's bloody gem. Snarling Garnet thrust the deed into Peridot's face.

"Looking for this? You see I knew what you were planning from the very beginning. Make one move and I crush Steven. I knew that Steven would impregnate you. I knew that you and Steven would come back to Beach City

What I didn't expect is that you and Steven would try and steal from me. Not one word. I am the leader of the Crystal Gems. Everything in this temple belongs to me. How dare you turn Steven and the gems against me. You think that the money you stole and the robinoids you liberate will help you? No they won't. Let me give you a free prophecy on the house at it were. This baby will take your gem. You will die screaming just like Rose did and Steven he will be an emotional wreck just like his father. No amount of money will protect you from your death and your baby will be taken away and put in a foster home abused until it dies."

With that Garnet flung Steven's gem in Peridot's face. Cradling Steven's gem Peridot almost didn't notice as the fusion tore up the deed to Greg's farm. The fusion then turned heel and left. After a little while Peridot called for help.

Once they were safely in Greg's van, the three stared at Steven's gem as it lay on the cushion. It had taken forever to take the gem from Peridot and wash it.

Not taking her eyes off Steven's gem Peridot spoke, "Greg, for your own safety you should probably move out of Beach City. If Garnet did this to Steven, I'd hate to imagine what she'd do to a human."

"But, Beach City is my home," Greg protested.

"Well the temple was my home," said Amethyst. "And I got out of there. Greg, Garnet is extremely dangerous right now. Just look what she did to Steven. Do you think you will be any safer? Look just-"

Suddenly Steven's gem began to glow. It emitted light which coalesced into a large recognizable form. When the form solidified there stood Steven naked. No caring if anybody saw Peridot hugged Steven fiercely. The tears dripping from her eyes.

"Hey, hey I'm not going anywhere," said Steven smiling gently.

"But you almost did. Steven, Garnet threatened to crush you while you were in your gem," said Peridot.

The smile disappeared from his face," Guys I have something to tell you. I think Garnet may have murdered Ronaldo."

Despite the warmth of the day, the van suddenly felt colder.


	17. The Long Wait

The Long Wait

"Wow, that is unbelievable," said Bruce after he heard their story. "Did you at least call 911?"

They were sitting in Bruce Jameson's office at his law practice downtown. Steven and Peridot sat in the 2 chairs in front of Bruce's desk while Greg and Amethyst milled about at the door. Bruce however wasn't looking at them but at the torn up deed to Greg's farm. There was blood on it from Steven.

Bruce continued, "Look the best advice I can give you right now it to leave town all of you. Technically I could put a restraining order but this is Garnet we're talking about. Greg I can sell your carwash for you. Steven, Peridot does Garnet know where you live?"

The pair reluctantly nodded.

"Well then move out as soon as you can and you should probably hide your spaceship. As it is from looking at the documents it looks like you own all of Beach City as well as the farm. Not that it would do any good right now but you could build your windmills. Right now your safety is more important," advised Bruce.

"You guys should probably leave Boston," said Amethyst.

Steven's face darkened, "Garnet's trying to control Peridot and me for a long time. Since I moved to Boston I found out how ignorant I've been on many things. If we were to drop everything and cower in the Beta Kindergarten that cube headed monster would win."

"We will not ruin our future for her," Peridot said vehemently. "I've got a lot staked in the University and I'm not about to leave it."

"Look I got an idea. How about you live with me? The van's mobile and would be quite comfortable at least for you Peridot," blushed Greg.

"That's a nice idea but we'd drive each other crazy and your van is quite conspicuous. Garnet wouldn't need future vision to find us," said Peridot politely.

"Oh this van has a few surprises thanks to Pearl," said Greg cryptically.

Steven put his arm around Peridot, "Dad we'd be honored."

"All right kids get in," said Greg as he twirled his keys.

The young couple gasped as the van lost its mural and became a plain white van. The wheels lifted as Greg's home hovered above the ground. Giggling Peridot and Steven raced inside. From inside Greg could hear his son and daughter in law ooh and ahh.

"Hey Peri, Dad's got a swimming pool in here," shouted Steven.

A few days later as Greg was helping to move Peridot's and Steven's stuff out of the house they rented he broached the subject that had been bothering him.

"Peridot, you're a how do I put it, quite an unusual person yet everybody on campus seems quite to be comfortable around you. How's that possible?"

"Well Greg it's quite simple MIT is filled with socially awkward nerds and Boston is a city not a small town like Beach City."

"Peridot your skin is green. You're an alien."

"Look Greg I learned long ago if you prove useful enough people can be incredibly tolerant. I'm not a monster let's just try and get along for Steven's sake."

So after Steven's and Peridot's room was set up, the three lived check by jowl in Greg's unfolded van. They rented out parking lots from month to month so that Garnet wouldn't be able to track them down. During the week Peridot and Steven would attend classes by the weekend the family would use the pod to travel down to the Beta Kindergarten.

True to Peridot's word the little technician was polite but distant. The tension between the two was palatable. As the months passed by and Peridot's belly grew Greg was worried that she would start an argument but that was not to be. Instead the blowup was between himself and his son.

It was late in the evening and Greg seen an advert for this cool band in a nearby café. Quickly the aging rocker knocked on the room that Steven and Peridot shared. Without waiting for a reply Greg flung the door open.

"Steven there's this," Greg gasped. "What are you two doing!?"

There sitting naked on the bed surround by a pile of machine parts was a huge naked man. The fusion of Steven and Peridot had a pot belly and brown skin. His hair was like Steven's and he had a small goatee. He was working intently on a robot of some sort. Upon seeing Greg, the fusion let out a small eep and separated. Peridot scurried away while an angry Steven slammed the door in his father's face. A few minutes later his grown son left the room fully dressed.

"Peri's very upset, you should apologize to her."

"Steven I'm trying but I just don't see what you do in her. She's nothing like your mother."

"No you're not. Peridot doing her level best to be civil but Dad you're just too much."

"Steven she's moody and unpredictable."

"She's pregnant Dad. Also she's terrified that Garnet's prediction of her dying is true despite evidence to the contrary."

"She also stays out for long hours at a time and when she's here she's holed up in your room."

"It's _our_ room Dad and she doesn't exactly feel welcome. Why did you barge right in?"

"I was going to invite you to see this new band playing at the café there."

"Just me not Peridot right? Look you really need to make this up to her. The robotics department wants to throw a baby shower for her and this would be the perfect place to hold it."

When Greg thought about Peridot the mother of his future grandchild he never thought of her fitting in anywhere. He was not happy that Steven chose her over Connie seeing visions of Peridot clinging to Steven for years to come. Instead as he opened the van and invited the guests in he saw an assortment of strange young men in polo shirts. The reaction was always the same. They would take one look inside the van, squeal and run up and down the many stairs inside. They were like big children in a playground.

"Yeesh what a bunch of weirdos," muttered Greg as he accepted another present.

When the guests had finally quieted down they held the party in the living room. As Peridot sat in the place of honor she accepted her gifts. Most were robots or high tech baby equipment but one present made Peridot laugh. It was a little jumpsuit that had written on it "Product of Fusion" written on it. As the celebrations continued Greg watched from a safe distance lost in his thoughts.

"I said is Peridot your daughter?" said a man Greg's age. It was Peridot's supervisor a Professor Fischer.

"Er sorry no Steven's my son," said Greg. "His Mom was an alien though."

"That explains it. Did she have green skin too? What was it like raising him?"

"No Rose did not have green skin. She was a big beautiful goddess, honestly I don't know what Steven sees in Peridot."

"You really don't like her. Let me tell you something Peridot reminds of a talking plant. But that being said despite everything she is an intelligent, earnest and brave something. Which reminds me you should thank her making your van livable."

"What makes you think she did this?"

"I'm sorry did you unfold the fourth dimension in the van by yourself? If you can't be happy with Peridot, fake it for your son's sake. That's what I do with my daughter in law." With that Dr. Fischer left to go back to the party.

Campus officer Tom Caravaggio was doing his campus patrol when he spotted a white van rocking in the Robotics Department parking lot. Normally Caravaggio was laid back about these things but it was the middle of the day and music was blaring out. Having enough he pounded on the back door. A middle aged man with long hair answered.

"You, stop what you're doing and come out all of you," ordered Caravaggio.

The middle aged man shuffled out, followed by a large young man, a green skinned woman, then Professor Fischer, still more people came out of the van. By the time the van was emptied there were over 20 people in the parking lot.

"What were you doing in there and how did you get so many people to fit inside?"

"Well you see officer, Peridot helped unfold the fourth spatial dimension inside the van here," said one of the staff in the robotics department.

"Okay enough I can't understand this nerd talk. Just turn down the music I thought something else was going on."

In the Beta Kindergarten Pearl went over the plan with the three Jaspers standing in line. Jaspers weren't the smartest gems in the world and to make matters worse they all insisted on being called Jasper.

"Okay Jasper, you will fly the ear to the temple and blow up the main door," said Pearl.

"I can't pilot a shuttle," said Jasper.

"She's talking to me. I can," said Jasper.

"After which you and Jasper will enter through the breach by Amethyst's room," continued Pearl.

"Wait if we've blown a hole in the temple's door why not go through there?" asked Jasper.

"Because that's what she would except," answered Jasper.

"Doesn't Garnet have future vision, wouldn't she see us coming?" asked Jasper.

"Good point but this plan is so improbable the chances of working are significantly improved. Okay it's so stupid she may not believe it's coming," admitted Pearl.

"Meanwhile I keep blasting away with the sonic canon. That way Garnet will have to deal with me," said slightly smarter Jasper.

"And me and Jasper will sneak up behind her and zap her with the gem disruptors," said Jasper.

"Yes very vicious weapons," said Pearl.

"I think I'd rather be poofed with this than be stabbed, punched and whipped again," said wistful Jasper.

"We attack at sundown," declared Jasper.

By the time they got there it was dark the Jaspers hadn't taken into consideration the fact that Beach City was so far east of the beta kindergarten. As they reached the outskirts of Beach City Jasper dropped off the other two Jaspers. She waited until they reached inside the temple before blasting the temple doors and also the beach house. The house was obliterated but the temple other than the hole at front appeared intact. Seeing that Garnet hadn't yet come out she continued blasting. In the back of her mind Jasper knew this could well destroy a good asset like the temple but Garnet was too much of a wildcard to leave free.

Flying in closer Jasper finally caught sight of an enraged Garnet. The fusion looked terrible not only from the scorching but also from the corruption apparent. Garnet's arms and fist were huge in proportion to her body. Her jaws had grown big and were filled with sharp teeth. Garnet had become the perfect killing machine. Pearl had been lecturing Jasper on the equality of humans but in this Jasper considered gems superior. When someone was corrupted at least you could see it in a gem.

"Get out of your fancy plane and fight me," shouted the abomination.

"No way I'm staying here," replied Jasper.

Garnet launched herself into the air and landed on the ear. Using her bare unweaponized hands the fusion ripped off the cockpit. Jasper squeaked in terror as she pulled out her gem disruptor. Garnet lifted her up by the front of her shirt.

"I said get out of your fancy plane," hissed Garnet.

The ear rolled and veered before crashing into the beach. As Garnet pounded Jasper, Jasper and Jasper ran to her rescue. Garnet was prepared and flung Jasper at the two Jaspers. The three recovered quickly and started jabbing their gem disruptors with all their heart at Garnet.

"You know there's a reason why Pearl chose us for the mission," said Jasper.

"We're big dumb rocks, the disruptors would have the least effect on us," continued Jasper.

"So while you need to watch out for the slightest touch we're relatively safe," concluded Jasper.

Garnet soon made short work of the rock heads poofing them. She smirked and crushed one, "What you needed to be afraid of was my fists."

Then the world turned a bright white as Doug Maheswaran stabbed her with the gem disruptor Pearl gave him. Cracks appeared on the corrupted fusions body and she fell apart. Garnet separated into her two basic components right in front of Connie's father.

Unfazed Doug proceeded to place the two gems into metal boxes, "Garnet you have been charged with 5 accounts of assault and battery and the murder of Ronaldo Fryman. You have the right to remain silent everything you say can be used against you. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one…"

And so Doug read Garnet her rights just as if she were a common criminal. When that was done he called up Pearl on his cell. "It's done Garnet has been captured what would like me to do Pearl?"

The nightmare was over and when Pearl arrived to pick up Garnet and her soldiers she bubbled Garnet's components and placed them in the deepest part of the Beta Kindergarten.

Greg was having a lovely dream when he heard his daughter-in-law squawking. What could it be this time? Then he smelt cooking.

"Greg get up, breakfast is ready," called out Peridot.

When Greg entered the kitchen he was in for an unpleasant surprise. The little goblin had made the most unappetizing breakfast he had ever seen. A bright green smoothie, egg whites he hoped and bright orange pancakes greeted him. Oblivious to it all Peridot had her big fake smile.

"It is a healthy breakfast that I made for you," said Peridot.

"Thank you honey," said Steven as he came into the kitchen and kissed her. "What is it?"

"It's a spirulina smoothie, egg whites and squash pancakes. Ta da."

"Peridot this isn't breakfast this is rabbit food. I'm going out to McDonald's and getting a real breakfast," said Greg.

Peridot ran out of the room crying. When she was gone Steven turned to him his eyes burning with anger.

"You know you could at least try get along with her. Peridot has been bending over backwards you can at least try to do the same."

"She's strange Steven, that breakfast is proof of that."

"Dad for the past 10 years I lived with strange. First with the crystal gems and then with Peridot. By the way that breakfast proves to me how much she's trying. I'm going to see my wife."

When Steven went into the bedroom he found Peridot sobbing into her pillow. Seeing him she got up and wiped her face.

"Steven I don't know what to do. I've been trying so hard but it never seems like enough."

"I do. Look Garnet's been captured. We don't need to hide anymore. Why don't we find our own place? Better? C'mon let's eat that breakfast you made."

As Steven pulled Peridot into an embrace their gems glowed but that was not all. From Peridot's belly a small light appeared. Steven gasped as pulled away a little.

"Peri, what's happening?"

Peridot was crying again this time with tears of joy, "It's the baby, she's grown a gemstone. She's reacting to our love. Steven the baby's gemstone is fully functional."

"Garnet lied. We're going to be okay. I'm so relieved." Steven kissed his wife over and over again.

"Stee-ven breakfast will be getting cold."

"Forget about breakfast I want to celebrate."


	18. Birth

Steven was fiddling with his guitar as Peridot got ready for school. Peridot sighed she was so busy right now with working on projects and putting their financial situation in order and here was Steven playing the guitar.

"Hey Peridot would you like to hear a song I wrote?" asked her husband. He was so going to be busy with baby.

"Why not?" she said semi sarcastically.

Steven strummed on the guitar and began, "This is for you:

 _Peridot you make think that no one understands you but I've come to love things you do._

 _Peridot you never asked for a lot but every day you try so hard and you give it all you've got._

 _Peridot you never wanted a lot but what I have I'll give it all to you._

 _You came to this world, you saw this place and now it's me that you've got._

That's all I've written."

"Oh Steven that's so sweet but I've got to complete this project or I'll lose my scholarship," said Peridot as she kissed him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? After all the baby could come at any moment."

"Steven having you there would just be weird. Besides if I need you I promise to call you."

Steven watched his wife disappear from view. The little gem's belly was huge. She looked so vulnerable right now. Still Peridot insisted on working right until the baby was born. As Steven watched her stagger away he wondered what sort of mother would she be and would she understand the responsibilities of taking care of a life.

Lost in thought he almost didn't hear the cell ringing. Absentmindedly he picked it up.

"Steven tell me quickly is Peridot there?" asked Pearl she seemed afraid.

"No she just left, why do you ask?" replied Steven he was starting to sweat.

"It's Garnet she's escaped. You have to get to Peridot right away. Use the pod to fly here if you must but get her out of there now."

"What, when how did this happen? Oh geez this is terrible."

"I'm now sure there was an earthquake and I just found out the Jasper guards had been avoiding her holding cells for quite some time. Steven she's dangerous and she could be anywhere. Look I'll send help for you as soon as I can. Where is Peridot now?"

"At the robotics lab."

"Then get your sword and run straight there. Garnet would kill Peridot as soon as she could."

Peridot's contractions began during the afternoon session in the robotics lab. Professor Fischer was so engrossed in the robotics experiment he did not notice Peridot letting out a low moan. As the mini robots lurched around he did not notice as Peridot clutched her stomach.

"Professor Fischer, I have to go right now," said Peridot.

"But we've almost compiled our results why go now?" complained Fischer.

In the background the telephone rang one of Fischer's assistants answered it. He talked in a low fearful voice.

"Because my water just broke," explained Peridot.

"Oh geez we got to get you to the hospital right away," said Fischer. He clutched at Peridot's arm as he dragged her out of the lab.

"Sir I'm sorry that isn't possible the campus is on security lockdown," said a stout blonde man. "There's a crazy man running around with a sword."

"That would be my husband," said Peridot the embarrassment creeping into her voice.

As Steven ran to meet his wife he was glad that campus security responded so quickly to any threat. He had to hide in the bushes several times as security roamed the area searching for him but he had learned a long time ago to hide well. In a way he was glad of the quick response security was showing with a normal enemy his wife would be safe. Garnet was not however a normal enemy and Steven needed to get to his wife as soon as possible. He heard the shout of one the campus security. Damn he was so close to. Forming his bubble, he ran towards the robotics lab as fast as he could.

Peridot was almost at the doors when one of the guards stopped her.

"Ma'am I can see you're in a difficult situation right now but I must ask you to go back to your lab."

"For God's sake man she's having a baby. Let us pass," said Fischer.

"Sir I can call a nurse but right now its dangerous out there."

The doors started pounding. The guard stepped back and pulled out his gun. From the outside Peridot could here Steven's voice.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess the threat is my husband. Just let him in and he'll explain it all himself."

"Ma'am I cannot do that as far as I am concerned your husband presents a clear and present danger," said the guard.

A big pink sword poked through the double doors. It sliced through the locks and then Steven burst in. He looked fearsome. His hair was wild, and he was sweaty. The fact that he was about 7 feet tall didn't calm down the guard any.

"Peridot thank goodness you're safe. We have to get you out of here right away," panted Steven.

"Put the gun away. Now Steven can you please explain yourself? You're making everybody here very uncomfortable," asked Peridot.

"Peridot, Garnet just escaped. Pearl's sending help as soon as she can but we got to get out of here right now. Peridot why are your pants wet?"

"The baby's coming Steven."

Her husband's lips quivered then he hugged her. It seemed like the perfect moment then the doors burst open. Instinctively Steven formed his bubble around him and Peridot. A huge blocky silhouette appeared in the doorway. Garnet steeped in.

The gem had changed a lot. Garnet no longer looked in any way human any more. She had no hair or appeared to wear any clothing, her skin was an ugly dull purple. Her body seemed to made up of cubes the only thing that made Steven recognize her was the visor she wore. The young man reminded himself that if he should survive this he was going to heal Peridot's eyes right away so he wouldn't have to look at visors again.

As Garnet walked slowly up to the bubble the guard pointed his gun at the monster. Without a thought Garnet backhanded the human. Steven winced at the blow.

"You disappoint me Steven," said Garnet. "I had it all planned out. You were going to fall in love with Connie and would train to fight with her. Then as you grew older and more competent in battle you would be ready for your destiny. You would lead the fight against the Diamond Authority crushing Homeworld in a glorious war."

Steven backed away slowly down the hall. Unnoticed Dr. Fischer crept up to the fire hose.

Garnet continued, "Instead Peridot came along. You fell in love with her, a coward and a weakling and now you're playing Daddy to that sick abomination you made with Peridot. This is not what I wanted."

"Well what about what I wanted Garnet?" Steven shouted. "Did you even think about that? All the other gems Lapis, Pearl, Amethyst and even Peridot had my best interests at heart. But to you I was just some sort of tool wasn't I?"

"Shut up," Garnet said through gritted teeth.

"Pearl and Amethyst were a mess under your leadership. Did you even care about them? About me or did you just calculate the actions that would make me like you the most?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Where were the other gems? "Yes I do. Peridot may be socially awkward even downright strange but at least I know where she stands."

"Shut up, shut up," repeated Garnet. She started pounding on the bubble over and over again. Peridot squeaked as the bubble started to form cracks. For a moment it seemed to hold then it shattered like a pane of glass. Peridot held onto Steven's shoulder as he sheltered her. As Garnet was about to pound the pair a jet of water came out of nowhere knocking the fusion off balance.

The fusion sneered, "Human you are an elderly technician at best and yet you try to stop me with a jet of water? How very brave, how very annoying."

"Run, you clod," screamed Peridot.

But her supervisor was trapped in a corner. As Garnet walked almost leisurely towards him, Steven let out a shout and ran towards her with his sword and shield ready. The fight was not an even one though Steven had a lot of raw power he had only been fighting for a few years. Garnet on the other hand had been fighting for thousands of years and still had her future vision. As Steven swung his sword Garnet blocked it and turned and punched him in the gut. Though hurt Steven smashed his shield into the side of Garnet's head. If Garnet was a normal gem she would have poofed but Garnet was so corrupted it barely fazed her. Grabbing his sword arm she smashed Steven so hard against the wall he poofed. Sneering she reached down and picked up his gem.

"Such a disappointment," Garnet said starting to crack his gem.

It was such a stupid move Garnet never expected it. In desperation Peridot slammed her body into the permafusion and snatched Steven's gem from her. Using her training she kicked Garnet in the gut and ran as fast as she could. As raced through the halls Peridot wondered in the back of her mind just where were the other gems.

The first room she ran into was the machine shop. Using her key card, she opened the door and locked it behind her. It wouldn't hold Garnet for long but Peridot had a plan. Creeping as quietly as she could she opened a nearby laptop and took the soundcard. She then heard a smash as the door crashed open. Thinking fast she grabbed what she could, put her secret weapon into effect and scurried away.

"You are just delaying the inevitable," called out Garnet. She turned to hear the sound of sobbing nearby. "You think you can hide from me? I have future vision. I see all possibilities. I know exactly where you've hidden yourself before even you do."

Garnet leaned over the table. There was Peridot sobbing in a ball. The little coward whirled facing Garnet with wide scared eyes. Garnet smirked.

"Gotcha," shouted Garnet as she brought her fist down on Peridot's gem. Only to pass through empty air. So the little clod could produce holograms like Pearl? No matter the gem was even weaker than that useless servitor.

Garnet scanned her future vision to see where the real Peridot was hiding. Everywhere she looked she saw Peridots hiding in closets, Peridots behind desks Garnet snarled there was no way to tell which was the real Peridot.

As Garnet searched for the little trouble maker she called out, "So you think you can build a weapon against me? What is it heat? I swim in lava. Cold? Sapphire lives for the cold. Or maybe electricity I can make the stuff myself. I am invulnerable to your cheap tricks. So go ahead build your fancy tool."

As Peridot left the machine shop she felt her legs buckle under her. The baby was coming like it or not. Somehow she staggered into the staff washroom. Pulling off the necessary clothes Peridot locked herself into a stall. As waves pain wracked her body Peridot gave a remote command for her holoforms to simulate the birthing process. Despite this Peridot knew she didn't have much time.

Her love rival Connie loved to point out that Peridot wasn't human. Because of this fact, it saved her life. Gems while capable of feeling intense emotions and sensations they are capable of doing complex tasks under feeling of great pleasure or pain. This was why fusions were still capable of functioning, this was why Peridot was able to build her weapon.

"Oh Steven, you were in right in saying I should have stored baby things in my hair," said Peridot sadly to the gem hidden in her hair.

A final contraction came and Peridot felt the baby slip out. The work would have to wait for now. Instinctively she wiped the baby off and wrapped her in the hoodie she wore. As she tried to get up Peridot realized she couldn't walk yet. The baby let out a soft cry. Shushing her Peridot brought her to her breast. Now using one hand she worked as fast as she could. Just as she had finished the washroom doors crashed open. Peridot clutched the baby as the stall doors were torn from its hinges.

"Thank the Goddess you're okay," said the hulking form of Jasper, her Jasper. "Let's get you out of here."

As Jasper reached down Peridot saw Garnet loom up behind her. The fusion viciously punched Jasper in the back of her head poofing her. Trembling Peridot pointed the weapon she hastily made. It looked like a small megaphone. The parts were hastily cobbled together using duct tape. As Garnet looked at the thing Peridot made she sneered.

"Pathetic," she said just before Peridot blew away one of her gems with her sonic cannon.

The fusion screamed and stumbled back. Her form twisting, Garnet glowed a bright red. Peridot had eliminated the most dangerous gem but that still left Ruby. As the rapidly diffusing gem lurched forward Peridot shot the fusion again. Garnet's form blinked out and its place two shattered gemstones lay. As Peridot collapsed she could hear Amethyst calling out.

"Hey she's over here," called out the purple gem before Peridot lost consciousness.

Steven emerged from his gem onto a white bed. As he looked around he could see Peridot sitting on a chair. The gem was fast asleep she held the baby in an improvised sling. They were in the beta kindergarten in a small room cut out of the living rock. He put on some clothes left nearby and studied his wife.

While Steven got the best of care it was not the case for Peridot. His wife was still wearing the clothes she had on last morning or what was left of them. Nobody had bothered to clean her up. Still someone had placed a blanket over her shoulders. He took a closer look at the baby sleeping in her arms.

The baby had been hastily cleaned. It had a mop of curly brown hair, dusky brown skin and a peridot gem on its belly button. From what he could tell the baby was a girl.

Steven started when the door suddenly open and a big hulking gem came in carrying a basin of steaming water.

"Hey Peridot get up. I've got some water to clean you up," said Jasper.

"Jasper, you're taking care of Peridot?" exclaimed Steven.

"Don't get too soppy I'm just doing my job. The one I should have been doing 5 years ago. When I first met Peridot I thought she was a weak spoiled brat but she took down a corrupted fusion while birthing. Quite frankly it was a miracle that she and the baby survived."

"Yeah about that why wasn't she cleaned up beforehand or the baby seen too?"

"Well when you were brought into the Kindergarten you were first priority. Pearl tried to take the baby away but Peridot refused to let go. The little green runt has been by your side the whole time. I would have cleaned her up but washing an unconscious gem is just plain creepy."

"er yeah thanks. I'll take it from here."

Relieved Jasper left Steven with his wife. He shook his wife awake. As lovingly as he could Steven washed her and the baby. Peridot needed no urging as she lay on Steven's bed. Though tired she still clutched the baby.

"Peridot," said Steven softly. "I finished that song I wrote for you would you like to hear it?

 _If I could be half of what you think of me_

 _I could do just about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

As Peridot fell asleep again Steven left the room. He found Pearl waiting outside.

"Oh thank the stars you're okay," said Pearl as she hugged him. "Now that the nightmare's over you can live with us. Oh I've got so much to show you."

"Pearl, where is the baby bag?"

"We ah just didn't pick it up but now that you're living here we can go shopping."

"Pearl we're not living here. As soon as Peridot is well enough we're going back to Boston."

"But why? Amethyst and I are here and you have everything you need here."

"But not everything Peridot needs. Pearl when you brought me here it was quite obvious that I was your first priority. You didn't do anything to care for Peridot or the baby. That's not right so I'm taking Peridot back to our home where I can take care of her and the baby."

Back in Boston, Steven looked over Peridot's shoulder as she nursed the baby. As he tenderly kissed her cheek, Peridot blushed sweetly.

"You'll be an excellent mother," he said softly.

"That's all very nice but could you please give me the readings for the cold fusion reactor?" said Professor Brahms hotly.

They were in the fusion lab at MIT. Peridot had rigged up an improvised cold fusion generator and was putting the final touches on it.

Peridot gently handed the baby to Steven, "You heard the man. I have work to do."


	19. Raising a Child Alone

Raising a Child Alone.

Steven was just returning home when he found Peridot's Jasper waiting for him. He felt distinctly uncomfortable as Jasper knelt down on one knee.

"Forgive me my Diamond, but this is a matter of the gravest importance. We have just received intelligence that White Diamond's ships are on their way to Earth. Our ships are ready to launch and cut them off but we need your leadership and your strategic know how to lead us into battle."

"So soon. I thought we would have more time."

"Since both Blue and Yellow Diamond died during the civil war White Diamond has complete control of the Diamond Authority. She declared war against us in retaliation of Lapis' actions. We need to leave now."

"Okay fine but let me do one thing." Steven picked up his cell phone. "Hello Peridot, look I'm not going to be home for a while could you pick up Miracle at daycare. I have to lead a war against White Diamond love you, bye."

Peridot stood just outside the daycare where Miracle was playing. The little girl seemed oblivious to what was going on as she played with another small child. The green gem hyperventilated as she psyched herself up for what would be the biggest challenge in her life.

"You can do this Peridot. You faced down an insane fusion while birthing what is picking up your daughter from daycare and then feeding, bathing and sending her to bed? That's just day one. You can do this. Steven fighting a war right now this is much easier right?" Peridot groaned as she realized she would rather face a squadron of killer Amethysts than the prying eyes and questions of the mothers.

Steeling herself she casually opened the door and walked right in. As she approached her daughter she could hear the gasps of the other parents.

"Hello this is Peridot Miracle's mother, I'm just here to pick up my daughter," said Peridot as she picked up Miracle.

"Mommy where's Daddy," said Miracle as she hugged her mother.

"Daddy had to go on a little trip."

"Without me. When will he be back?"

"I don't know sweetie." Miracle was starting to tear up. As the little girl's lip quivered Peridot felt the stares of the parents and workers on her. Great Miracle was starting to cry. Sensing distress a worker came to the rescue.

Pulling the child out of Peridot's arms the babysitter asked Miracle a question, "Miracle is this your Mommy?"

The little girl nodded her head. Still she did not look happy.

"And does your Mommy live with your Daddy?" Miracle nodded again but the daycare worker still wasn't buying it. Peridot sweated as she saw a bulky looking lady in a T-shirt come closer. Security no doubt.

"Let's just call your Daddy shall we?" as worker walked away Peridot followed looking very worried.

"Admiral, White Diamond's ships have broken through the oort cloud in sectors 35 42 and 12," reported an agate.

"Matching ship types, slag, we have heartship I repeat we have a heartship," called out a panicked alabaster.

Thinking fast Steven shot out orders after orders. Then he heard his cellphone ring.

"Yes this is Steven Universe, yes I am aware that my wife is picking up my daughter today. Look I told you that Peridot was an immigrant that is why she is behaving strangely. Yes, I am well aware that she is has green skin. Look, look I'm working right now. I don't know how long. It could be months maybe. Is Miracle crying? Look just give her over to her mother, end of discussion. I am very disappointed that you would treat my wife this way. You saw our pictures when you interviewed me."

Shamefaced Melanie handed Miracle to her mother again," Sorry about that it's just that you're so so,"

"Green? Look I don't spend much time away from the University for obvious reasons but I don't think it is abnormal to expect to treated in a civil manner. Now Miracle's upset I'm going to have to do something." With that Peridot left the daycare center.

"Hey Miracle how about we go to McDonald's for dinner," said Peridot with forced cheer.

Bedtime proved to be a chore. Little Miracle was crying as Peridot undressed her for her bath. She was screaming as Peridot placed her into the water. Despite all Peridot's efforts with a bubble bath and toys Miracle was still sobbing.

"I want my Daddy," sobbed Miracle.

"I know sweetie I want Daddy too." Then in a flash of inspiration Peridot climbed fully clothed into the tub and held onto her daughter. As the little girl quieted down Peridot heard a knock at the door. She ignored it. A few moments the knocking returned this time a little louder and a voice called out.

"Police open the door. We had a report of screaming from the premises."

Sighing Peridot pulled herself and Miracle out of the tub. When she answered the door she heard the two police officers gasp. One was a large older man, the other a petite young woman.

"Er yes um we heard the screaming of a small child. What is wrong with your skin?" said the larger police officer.

"Yes I am an immigrant to your country," replied Peridot.

"From where, Mars?" the younger woman elbowed her partner.

"Somewhere you never heard of," said Peridot. "This is Miracle my daughter, we were having a bath when you knocked on the door."

The officers stared at the puddle forming around Peridot's feet and the naked child snuffling in Peridot's arms.

"Still is everything alright?" asked the woman.

"No, Daddy's gone away," sniffled Miracle.

"Yes, my husband Steven, is away on business right now. He's the one who does these sorts of things and Miracle misses him terribly," said Peridot.

"And what business is that?" asked the man.

"None of yours. Look this has been an upsetting enough day already. You can see that Miracle is perfectly fine. Can you leave us to continue our bath in peace?"

With that Peridot closed the door one the pair. Bedtime was easier than expected since Miracle had tired herself out with all her crying. The young mother lay on the bed a little while holding her child. Once she was Miracle had fallen asleep Peridot crept back to her own bed and cried herself asleep too.

The next day wasn't any easier, Miracle was crabby and refused to eat her breakfast. Dressing her was also a chore as the little girl squirmed and fussed. It got worse. When Peridot went to drop off Miracle at daycare she found the manager waiting for her.

"Mrs. Universe yesterday was a disaster. You upset a lot of parents coming over here. From now on we'd like Steven to pick her up and drop her off," said the manager uneasily. She was a thin middle aged woman.

"It's because of my green skin isn't it? Look Steven can't come he's away on business." Miracle clung onto Peridot's leg.

"Then I suggest that you take care of Miracle at home until he does come back."

"Why has Miracle been acting out? Does she have a fever? Have I behaved inappropriately? No? Well I don't see what the problem is."

"Look we've had complaints from the other parents. Your appearance is quite bizarre."

"I can't help that I was born this way. Now will you let Miracle in? No? Then I want my money back."

Dr. Lui was giving his lecture in front of 20 students when he heard the door open. From the corner of his eye he saw a flash of green.

"Ah Peridot, so nice of you to join us," he said bitingly.

Peridot muttered an apology. This wasn't like her at all. Not only to be late but to not have a snappy comeback. As he turned round he saw a small child at Peridot's feet.

"Peridot what is going on?" said the professor hesitantly.

"Dr. Lui, I'm sorry but my husband's working and daycare just threw as out."

"Look just go. There is the campus daycare. I'm not letting you into classes until this is settled."

Peridot stood in front of the receptionist. The woman smiled down at little Miracle as she hugged her mother's leg.

"Yes Mrs. Universe we would be glad to take Miracle in. Oh she's such a cutie," said the lady. She had a kind matronly look. Peridot had no problems dropping her child off here.

"Thank you that means so much to me," said Peridot relieved.

"We'll have an opening in about 2 months."

"But this is an emergency. My husband suddenly got called off and I'm all alone with Miracle. I have classes to attend to and projects to complete. If I don't attend to them, I'll lose my grants and scholarship. We'll have no income."

"I'm sorry but that's just the way things are."

After meeting up with that strange lady, Mommy took Miracle to a café. She got Miracle a big piece of chocolate cake, her favorite. As she ate the cake Miracle knew something was wrong. Mommy usually would be smiling and drinking her coffee as she talked to Miracle. Instead Mommy kept quiet as she looked out the window. When Miracle finished her cake they did not leave as they usually did. For the longest time Mommy kept staring outside. Then she turned to Miracle smiling but not really.

"Miracle how would you like to spend a few days with Grandpa?" said her Mommy.

At the campus playpark Peridot pushed her daughter on the swings. She kept a big smile on her face so as not to worry Miracle. As Miracle reached high into the sky Peridot sped dialed Greg's number.

"Hello Greg," said Peridot cheerily. "Look Miracle and I aren't allowed back at her daycare would you willing to look after her for a few days while I make arrangements?"

"Look I sympathize I really do but I'm a little busy right now," said Greg. He was flying his van through the Beta Kindergarten. Behind him two Diamond tooth ships shot at him. Pulling back on the controls Greg slowed down as the tooth ships overtook him and he fired at them. Within moments both ships were destroyed.

"Mission control that's the first wave eliminated," said Pearl. "What was Peridot calling you about?"

"She's needs a babysitter. It looks like daycare threw Miracle out."

At the military base Pearl made sympathetic noises as Jasper stood off to the side. In a way it was her fault that this happened to Peridot. Because she neglected her duty Peridot got stranded, enslaved and inseminated. The big brutish gem thought as hard as she could Jasper knew she had to do something.

When Peridot looked at the website she thought all her problems were solved. The company called Rent a Nanny had excellent rates and they had an employee that could start right away. So in the morning as Peridot got ready for classes she heard the door knock. Smiling she opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Connie Maheswaran. I'm your Rent a Nanny," said her mortal enemy.

Peridot slammed the door in her face. Not wasting time Peridot called her supervisor.

"Hello Dr. Brahms it looks like I won't be able to come in today. There were problems with the nanny.

The next day Peridot was going over the findings on the latest power cell tests. Miracle was drawing on the walls but as long as she was in sight and not in any danger Peridot didn't care. Suddenly the door started pounding. It was so hard plaster fell from the ceiling.

When Peridot opened the door she saw the big hulking form of Jasper. Her older escort bared her teeth in an attempt to smile.

"Hello there Peridot, I'm here to help with your childcare situation."

The next day Jasper and Miracle were in a nearby park. Miracle was acting out shoving and pushing any nearby children while Jasper sat on the bench her lips moving as she read her book.

"Excuse me, sir," said a young mother nervously. "But I can't help but notice your daughter is quite aggressive and here you are doing nothing."

In the background Miracle was shoving a 5-year-old boy's head into the sandbox.

"Look for starters I'm not a man and this isn't my daughter. I'm just acting as her escort until her father comes back," said Jasper. She went back to reading her book.

"Well you're not being very professional. I mean that little girl is terrorizing the other kids and you're just reading a book. What are you reading that's important anyways?"

"Oh, it's Basics of Babysitting."

A few minutes later the pair were asked to leave. As they walked back home Jasper turned to little Miracle.

"Miracle I'm proud of you. You defeated a child twice your age," said Jasper as she ruffled her hair.

In the Beta Kindergarten the klaxons were blaring. Somehow the perimeter had been breached despite all of Pearl's best efforts. As she looked at the cameras she saw the small forms of some peridots running through the halls. If they got to a control panel they could download a virus crippling the Kindergarten's defenses.

"Jasper," Pearl barked. The 4 Jaspers stood at attention.

Pearl continued, "You're the only one who has experience dealing with peridots. I need you go down and disable their offensive capabilities."

"Er, I never met a peridot in my life," said Jasper cautiously. The other Jaspers nodded in agreement.

"Not you Jasper. The Jasper that came from Homeworld with Peridot," said Pearl exasperated.

"Oh that Jasper left a couple of weeks ago. Said she was going to babysit Peridot's offspring" said Jasper helpfully.

"Why in the world would a big of rock like her think that she could raise a child!"

"Same reason why a Pearl thinks she could be a military commander," said smart Jasper.

"Oh for Goddess' sake just go out there and beat up those tiny twerps. Whatever you do don't let them get near a control panel," snarled Pearl.

The Jaspers ran out to confront the enemy. Just like the Peridot Pearl knew these gems proved to be slippery opponents. At least they weren't brave like Steven's Peridot. Except for one, while the Jaspers were pounding on her sisters this Peridot crept towards a nearby panel. Using her limb enhancers, she hacked into the kindergarten's system. As the lights flickered into the Kindergarten Pearl whirled to face her technicians.

"Jades that Peridot has implanted a virus route it out and place a firewall," ordered Pearl. "I'm ordering all troops to go to battle stations now."

"Bad news ma'am. That Peridot didn't download one virus but many our files are being scanned right now," reported Jade.

"They'll find Peridot," whispered Pearl.

"It gets worse she was trying to hack into our communications array. At this rate she could infect the fleet," said another Jade.

"Amethyst, get over here time to do what you do best," called out Pearl.

Not needing to be told twice Amethyst rolled down to the Kindergarten communications array. Picking up speed she smashed into it obliterating it.

Meanwhile in the oort cloud Steven was in the middle of a heated battle with the flagship. The fight was brutal as shuttles from both sides strafed the sides to the ships. Floating through space were the remains of gems and spaceships.

"Admiral we've lost contact with Earth," reported an alabaster.

"The Diamond shuttle has broken off of the flagship," said an agate.

"Peridot," whispered Steven. "Get me a squadron of Amethysts to meet me at my shuttle. The rest of you hold the line."

As Steven's shuttle raced towards Earth he prayed that he would get there in time to save his wife and child. Time was short it would take him 2 days to reach Earth.

It was late in the evening the sun was just setting. Peridot was playing with her daughter in the park when she saw the ship. Though huge by Earth standards the ship was actually a small shuttle. It was white and in the shape of a large diamond as it hovered in the sky Peridot could feel a tickle as the ship scanned her. She held Miracle tight to her body as she prepared to die then nothing. The ship landed right in the middle of the park.

Realizing there was nowhere to run Peridot stood still as the ship unfolded. She suppressed a laugh as White Diamond literally unfolded from a fetal position to standing up. At her feet huge Quartzes scrambled out of the ship. White Diamond herself was huge easily over 40 feet tall. Her hair was white and spiky. Though she was perfect in every way unlike Blue or Yellow Diamond the gem gave off the feeling of immense age.

Peridot shrank as she felt the hateful glare of White Diamond on her. In her arms Miracle whimpered. As the huge gem took one step towards Peridot hope came into view. Racing as fast it could a rebellion shuttle came careening through the skyline. Knocking over a building it crashed into the park. White Diamond merely smirked as Steven and a squadron of killer Amethysts raced towards Peridot and Miracle.

"Kill them," ordered White Diamond.

"Noo," cried Steven still too far away to help.

The Quartzes stood still. They looked at Peridot and Miracle. For a while there was silence.

"Is that an offspring?" asked an adventurous Crystal.

Peridot nodded clutching Miracle as if her life depended on it. The Quartzes talked among themselves. Peridot heard the word prophecy. Then they all bowed down before her.

"Forgive us my diamond, for assaulting you," said an Agate humbly.

"What are you doing? She's not a diamond she's just a Peridot. Destroy that insect and her abomination," shouted White Diamond.

"We will not destroy the one true diamond. That Peridot is the Great Mother as foretold by prophecy," the Agate said defiantly.

Snarling White Diamond crushed the agate. "Very well I will destroy her myself. Then we'll see how great your mother is."

Peridot felt Steven slam into her. Their bodies and minds fused and in their place stood Stevidot. The fusion was perfect with no extra bits. His skin was a coffee color and his hair was in a braid like Peridot's. On his large hip sat little Miracle. Though much taller than Steven and Peridot at ten feet tall Stevidot was much smaller than white Diamond.

The elder Diamond was not impressed, "You think by fusing with your mate you can defeat me Steven? I'm so much bigger and stronger than you. As soon as I stepped out of the shuttle you lost."

The fusion handed Miracle to a nearby gem who took the girl to safety.

"Steven couldn't defeat you but I can. You see that puny Peridot knows martial arts. I know how the defeat much larger and stronger opponents," snarled Stevidot.

"Fool, nobody can defeat me. Though many have tried."

With that White Diamond stomped her foot down to where Stevidot stood. As the foot hit the ground creating a crater Stevidot dodged it. With a well place kick the fusion kicked White Diamond's leg from under her knocking her to the ground. As the huge gem lay flat on her back the assembled Quartzes on both sides stared in shock. Acting quickly Stevidot formed his weapon a data screen. As White Diamond struggled to get up Stevidot scanned her.

Once he found her vulnerable points he pulled out his sword and ran for the kill.

"Amethysts, attack the thighs," shouted Stevidot.

Quartzes from both sides rushed towards White Diamond with Steven leading the charge. As White Diamond tried to bat them off there were too many. The gems swarmed over her like hungry piranha. In the end no one could say who dealt the killing blow as White Diamond suddenly poofed. The crowd cheered as Stevidot held a loft White Diamond's gem.

A little while later after the armies had reorganized and calmed down, Steven handed White Diamond's bubbled gem to her second in command, a Rose Quartz of all things.

"So what will you do now?" asked Steven his arm was over Peridot.

"White Diamond will face justice and then I'd like to learn how you two created your offspring. By replicating the process, we can get rid of our dependence on Kindergartens," replied the Rose Quartz. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly crushed White Diamond's gem.

"What?!" exclaimed Rose Quartz. "That gem is responsible for millions of years of misery. She killed trillions of people. Look I have to get my house in order now but shortly in about 50 years I want to go down and study the two you to see exactly how you produced your little Miracle."

"I think Steven and I made a videotape of the process," said Peridot.

Steven playfully smacked Peridot's butt. The Rose Quartz stared for a while and then turned back to the shuttle. That still left one issued to be addressed. Little Miracle looked up at her Mommy and Daddy.

"Daddy I saw you do something weird with Mommy. What happened?" asked Miracle.

Steven said," Well Miracle because your Mommy and I love each other very much we were able to…." And Steven and Peridot did their best to explain fusion to their small child.


	20. Losing Friends Thanks to Your Mother

Losing Friends Thanks to your Mother

The first friend Miracle remembered loosing thanks to Peridot was when she was 4. She had met Jenny at playgroup and with her mom's permission got invited to Jenny's house for dinner. Jenny's Mom was nice, had pink skin and was not at all weird like her mother. The food she ate there was good too with lots of meat and noodles. Miracle loved noodles.

After dinner Jenny's mom drove her home. As she sat in the back seat with Jenny, Miracle looked out the streets in Boston. Soon they stopped as they reached Miracle's house.

"Oh what a nice house you live in," cried Jenny's Mom. "And such a lovely garden too. C'mon Miracle let's take you back."

Miracle and Jenny followed her Mom until they reached the door. Dad had painted it a pretty pink, her favorite color. Then Jenny's Mom knocked on the door. Miracle could hear her parents talking on the other side. A little while later the door opened. Jenny's Mom put on a big smile.

Then Miracle's Mom stepped out. She was wearing jeans and a T shirt, her hair was normal but her skin was still green. Why couldn't Daddy answer the door?

"This is Peridot Miracle's mother, thank you for letting my daughter stay for dinner," said Mommy. Then she smiled showing off her big sharp teeth.

Jenny's Mommy went pale. She shoved Miracle really hard into her mother, said goodbye and went away very quickly. The next day Jenny wasn't at playgroup. A couple of days later when her Daddy dropped her off the teacher called him into her office. A little while later Daddy came back with a big frown on his face. He picked up Miracle and they went back home.

When they got back home Daddy turned to Miracle. "Your Mommy loves you very much remember that Miracle."

Soon Miracle was 5 and they were at the summer house in Beach City. It was great Miracle met a new friend named Chelsey who wore nice frilly dresses. Mommy and Daddy also came to an agreement in which Daddy would always answer the door. Miracle and Chelsey had so much fun. Mommy would put them both in swimsuits and then they would play outside or on the beach.

One day when Miracle and Chelsey were making mud pies as Mommy watched, the phone rang. Mommy picked it up.

"This is Peridot Miracle's mother. Yes, the children are playing outside I'm strengthening their immune system by letting them play in the mud. Won't they make a mess of her dress. Oh no I'm not worried about that they're not wearing their clothes. Hello?"

A few minutes later Chelsey's Mom drove up in her car. Not even bothering to say hi she pulled Chelsey out of the mud and drove off leaving behind the pretty dress. A few days later Miracle got to see Chelsey on the beach.

"Chelsey, hi what have you been doing? Mommy made a tiny robot do you want to see?"

"Miracle, I not allowed to play with you. Mommy says that your Mom is weird."

"So those frilly dresses you wear everywhere are weird."

"Mommy says that your Mom isn't people. That you're not people and I shouldn't be playing with you. I'm sorry Miracle but Mommy was really mad."

So another friend was lost yet again. At the age of 7 Miracle's family moved back to Beach City full time. The summer house was in front of a huge temple which kept Mom and Dad busy. Sometimes Mom and would take her inside the temple and let her play with the cool stuff. It was great there were lots of friends to play with but sooner or later they would meet up with Mom.

One time she met up with this boy named Bill. Daddy laughed and said she had her first boyfriend. They had some great times together Mom was working at that time out of town so Bill's Mom would come over and pick up Bill. It was great. No Mom saying weird things on the telephone, serving funny tasting food or looking and acting like a weirdo. When she came back Mom would keep out of sight as Dad answered the door.

One day as she was trying to sleep Miracle heard her parents talking.

"I just can't stand it anymore. It's like I'm a prisoner again all these rules I can't even stick my head out of the house. I want to get back to Boston," said Mom.

"Now Peridot we're doing this for Miracle. She's happy here," said her Dad in a soothing voice.

"I had friends in Boston people tolerated me on campus."

"That's only because they had use for you. Remember you had friends here too?"

"That's no good if I can't go out. Steven I'm going stir crazy."

"Peridot your appearance isn't exactly human."

"So if I was human like Connie you'd do something?"

"You're not being fair. We're-"

"No it isn't fair. Must I keep paying for my sins over and over again?"

Miracle couldn't hear anymore as her parents walked away. The next morning Mom and Dad were sitting at the breakfast table with a big fake smile on their faces.

"Good news we're all going out to the Beach City street festival today," said Dad.

"All of us? But what about Mom?" asked Miracle incredulously.

"I've been working very hard. I deserve a break don't I," said Mom in a voice that brooked no argument.

After lunch Miracle went down to the street festival with her Mom and Dad. She wasn't having any fun and could feel the stares of the people on her. As her Mom looked round and pretended no one was looking at her Miracle cringed. Her Dad looked down at Miracle.

"Miracle you're being selfish. Mom deserves a break finally," scolded Daddy.

"I'm being selfish? Daddy because of Mom everybody thinks we're weird why did you have to marry her."

Daddy turned round to Mom, "Peridot, Miracle and I are going on some rides will you be okay?"

Daddy pulled Miracle off to the side. He looked down at her his eyes blazing with hurt and anger. Then he sighed.

"Miracle did I tell you the story of how you were born?"

"Dad, aren't a little young for that story?" Miracle blushed.

"This is about the actual day you were born. You see there was this really bad gem by the name of Garnet. When your grandmother died she took over as leader and at first everything seemed great. Until your mother arrived.

Don't make that face Miracle. Your mommy was from Homeworld the place were all gems come from. Garnet hated everything to do with Homeworld including your mommy. Mommy just wanted to do her job."

"Watching the cluster," stated Miracle.

"That's right and she everything she could to do that job. Including sending a ship to deal with the Crystal Gems. Well the ship crashed, your mommy was trapped here and the gems hunted her down. I didn't know it then but that was when the first cracks appeared on Garnet's perfect leadership."

"Daddy?"

"Your mommy was a child who just wanted to go back home. Looking back, I could see the signs but I was just a stupid kid. Well the gems eventually caught her and bubbled her. If not for me she would have been trapped there forever. Think about it, Miracle, locking away a kid forever simply for being different.

Well I freed her and discovered about the Cluster, a monster at the center of the Earth. No Mommy didn't put it there no matter what people say but she did help to contain it. She joined the Crystal Gems along with Lapis and became very useful. You know all those gems in the Beata Kindergarten she convinced me to cure them not Garnet. And that made her jealous, Garnet became abusive. Everyday your mommy heard about how bad she was how nothing she did was right. It got so bad your mommy couldn't stand it any longer so when she had a chance to go to Boston under a scholarship she took it. I was married to her and so I went along.

Without me around Pearl and Amethyst ran away. Garnet became dangerous so much so that the gems captured and bubbled her but just before you were born but she got out. Your mommy was working on a project at her school when Garnet broke out. Garnet headed start for the lab where your mommy was working on a robotics project. Miracle you may not realize this but before you were born the world was very dirty, those robots Mommy built helped clean up the world. When the gems found out about Garnet escaping they called me. I went straight down to the robotics lab and before your mommy's eyes Garnet poofed and cracked me. Me who was like a son to her. Peridot ran as fast as could to hide. She had no weapons, was just giving birth and knew that Garnet would find her thanks to her future vision.

Then Peridot did the bravest thing I know. Using the parts available she built a sonic cannon. It was her only chance. As you were being born right there she shot Garnet and shattered both her gems. When the other gems came Peridot was holding you and me. The gems said that her having survived the attack of a mad fusion and safely give birth was a miracle and that's why we named you Miracle. It is only because that your mother fought for us that we are alive today. So can you give your mom some slack please? Say how about we get some ice cream?"

While they were waiting in line they saw Bill. He joined them in the line and they started talking as they waited for their turn. After they got ice cream for all of them including Mom they set out to find her. They found her sitting on a bench working on a robot while a group of kids watched. When he saw Steven go up and kiss Peridot Bill's eyes widened.

"Miracle your Mom is a space alien. That's so cool," shouted Bill. Stars were in his eyes.

Miracle breathed a sigh of relief at least Bill didn't think her mom was weird. As Miracle watched Bill sat down on the bench beside Peridot and peppered her with questions.

"What's your name? Where do you come from? Is it Mars? Why do you have green skin? That robot's so cool. I never saw anything like in the stores. Did you make it? Can I have one?"

Peridot laughed, "Hold on give me a chance I'll answer all your questions. Okay where do I begin. My name is Peridot…." Miracle's Mom went into her story. As she spoke kids gathered to hear the story. Time seemed to flow quickly and when she was done Bill's eyes sparkled.

"It's getting dark Mom will be looking for me now. Thank you for the story Peridot," with that he kissed her cheek and off into the crowd. Before Miracle's eyes Bill raced up to what seemed to be his Mom.

"Mom Miracle's Mom is a space alien. She has a spaceship and everything," shouted Bill.

Bill's Mom's eyes widened and she pull Bill away. A few days later Steven received a call from Margaret Bill's Mom.

"Look I'm sorry but Bill won't be playing with Miracle anymore. It's just that Bill has a tendency to fantasize about things and when he told that story about your wife I knew I had to step in."

"Look this is all a big misunderstanding. Why don't you come over for dinner and discuss it over with us?"

"Look nothing would make me happier than to stay in Beach City but Bill's so like his father. Before he killed himself he used to come up with these crazy theories. Did you know that he said there was a pregnant alien roaming MIT? Well we're going back to Boston and Bill is going to see a child psychiatrist. I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused you."

Before Steven could explain she hung up. There was only one thing left to do. He called out for Miracle and told her the bad news. After that Miracle drifted through life while her Mom no longer hid from view. Then something amazing happened.

While she was playing with one of the robot friends her Mom had made for her she felt a shadow fall on her. Looking up she saw a tall thin girl.

"Hi I'm Larissa Miller. Those robots look cool can I play with you?" said the girl.

Miracle sighed. Time to get it over with, "I'm Miracle Universe, my Mom's a space alien."

"My mom's in jail. I live with my grandmother so can I play with you?"

"You're not freaked out?"

"No. Are you freaked out my mom's a convicted felon?"

"No I'm not, would your grandmother be freaked out by my Mom?"

"Grandma says that any friends I have as long as they aren't criminals is a good thing. Tell me about yourself."

"Well my Dad is half space alien too. He met my Mom on a super secret mission when he was a kid …"

As the outcasts talked and played Peridot watched from a safe distance and smiled. The green alien knew the lesson was a long time coming but now Miracle knew. That if people couldn't accept you for who you are then they weren't worth it. Peridot thought to herself how lucky despite the circumstances she met Steven and walked back home.


	21. Fusion Cuisine Too

Fusion Cuisine Too

Peridot was watching Steven play with their daughter Miracle and her friend Conner. The girl was 10 years old and was the image of her father. Conner her friend was 11 and looked too pale and worried for Peridot's liking. Still the children were having a good time when the boy suddenly rushed in.

"It's my Mom, she wants to talk with you," said a flustered Conner.

"Hello this is Peridot, Miracle's mother. Yes, the children are playing dinosaur hunter. No, no, it's not a video game. Steven's the dinosaur, hello, hello? Hmm she hung up," said Peridot.

Conner stared at Peridot open mouthed. Then without a word he rushed back down to the beach.

"My Mom's really mad, especially when your Mom just up and mentioned magic stuff. I'm going to have do a lot of explaining," said Conrad with a worried look on his face.

"Ug Mom is such a weirdo," said Miracle.

"Miracle I'm sure it's not that bad and your mother is not that weird," chided Steven. The young man was in the form of a large pink T-Rex. He would have looked fearsome if it weren't for the tuft of black hair on his head. Despite all his training he couldn't get rid of it.

"How about we all get a mug of hot chocolate," said Steven with forced cheer.

The one normal activity Peridot liked to do was cooking but not normal cooking. The young mother put all her love and care and unique worldview into her food. Making things like peanut butter pie, chicken stuffed with oranges and a glorious cup of hot chocolate made with real chocolate. It was this the children were enjoying when Conner's mother knocked on the door.

Peridot nodded and retreated to the bathroom as Steven opened the door. Conner's mother looked suspiciously around as she stepped in.

"Hello I'm here to pick up my son. Do you mind if I have a look around?" she said.

"Er no, I'm Steven Miracle's father and you are?"

"Bessy Mitchner, I was talking to your wife, a Peridot. What sort of a name is that? Is she a one of those new agers? And what was she saying about the children playing dinosaur hunter? I don't like Conner playing video games. Where is she?"

"Peridot's er busy," said Steven as he sweated.

Sensing something wrong Peridot called out from the washroom. "I'm in the washroom," Peridot made a farting noise, "I'm having problems with my digestion," another farting noise. "Otherwise I would come out and see you."

"Er thank you I'll just take Conner and go." Conner's mother said as she pulled the boy out by the arm.

Conner didn't return the next day and the day after that. Miracle was shattered. Another playmate lost thanks to her weird mom. Why couldn't she try to be normal just once? Looking out her cubby she sobbed quietly. Seeing this Peridot looked pointedly at Steven.

"There, there what's the matter?" asked Steven.

"Conner's parents have been scared off I know it," sobbed Miracle.

"Look I'm sure Conner is just busy, He'll come back."

"Just like Jenny, Racheal or Bill. Every time one of my friend's parents speaks to or sees Mom they freak out and I don't ever see them again."

"Look how we talk to Conner maybe we can work things out."

A few minutes later Miracle got off the phone with a frown on her face, "Conner's parents were really mad. They won't let me play with him unless they meet up with both you and mom."

"I'll make dinner what could possibly go wrong?" laughed Peridot nervously.

Visions of Peanut butter pie, squash omelets and kale soup passed through Miracle's head.

"No, please no," said the little girl firmly.

"Well what about the Crab Shack? I met my old girlfriend's parents there and it all worked out," laughed Steven nervously.

The next evening Miracle was in her best clothes and was absolutely nervous. She tentatively stepped up to her dad as he was fixing his tie.

"Dad," she said twiddling her fingers. "Is there any way we could go without Mom? Maybe we could call up Pearl or Grandpa."

"Miracle, your mother may seem strange and even weird at times but she loves you. Your mother is a good person and if Conner's parents are decent people they will see it too. Besides your mother would do anything for you, anything."

With a flourish Peridot came out of the bathroom. Miracle's jaw dropped.

"Ta da, I'm ready for dinner at the Crab Shack," Peridot said. Instead of her skin being green it was now a pale white. She was wearing a white sundress and strappy sandals. Her gem was covered with a bright blue scarf.

Her husband rather walked up and kissed her. It was so gross. Miracle cleared her throat.

"While you look great Mom. We still have a dinner to go to."

Major Conner Mitchner Senior sat impatiently at the table. Conner junior and his mother sat stiffly while they waited. Then the Universes came sauntering in.

"Hello, you must be the Mitchners," said a big hairy guy. Was he wearing a man bun?

"You are exactly three minutes late and what's with your hair?" said the major. He was a tall thin man wiry with a square jaw. Unlike his son he had short brown hair.

For once Steven was taken aback. Never had he met such a rude man before. Still he was here for Miracle.

"This is my wife Peridot and my daughter Miracle," said Steven.

"Miracle you're a girl," blurted out Junior.

"Junior what did I say about speaking without permission?" said Mitchner harshly.

Peridot growled quietly. She did not like this man at all.

"Okay how about we order some drinks and then some food," said Steven with some forced cheer.

"Good idea," said Bessy. She looked so thin and sickly. "So I've been looking up on Miracle what school does she go to?"

"You've been researching her? Um none Miracle is homeschooled. We're not going to send her into the system until after she reaches high school levels." said Peridot.

"And you what do you do Steven?" questioned the Major.

"Actually I stay at home and raise Miracle. Peridot is the one who works," said Steven.

"We own and maintain the windmills just outside of Beach City. Also I am working on a robotics program which will revolutionize the construction industry," said Peridot.

"That's nice, what church do you go to?" said Bessy as she took a swig of her wine. Was that her second glass?

"Actually we don't go to church," said Steven. "Oh look the waiter's here."

They made their orders. Peridot who didn't like eating ordered a seafood bisque and the children ordered an appetizer plate to share. As they waited they continued talking while Bessy drank another glass of wine.

"So tell me what do you two do?" asked Peridot as pleasantly as she could.

"I am Major Conner Mitchell of the US army. I actually work at the nearby army base and Bessy stays at home," said the horrible man.

"And what do you do there?" Peridot.

"That's classified," he said curtly. "Tell me you look very young to have Miracle how old are you?"

"Well I'm 28 and my lady doesn't reveal her age," said Steven as he kissed Peridot's cheek.

Bessy stared at the couple. Did she just blush blue?

"That's means you were 18 when you had Miracle isn't that rather irresponsible," questioned Bessy.

"We were already married at the time and I believed I couldn't have children," answered Peridot.

"And then she came our little Miracle," said Steven as he pinched his daughter's cheek.

"Wait you're telling me you got married at the age of 17 who does that?" wondered the Major.

"Dad you're embarrassing me," said Conner.

The man glared at his son. The boy seemed to shrink in his seat. The food arrived and Peridot accepted hers with forced cheer.

"Oh Steven this bisque is so good you should try some," said the gem.

"If you must know I married Peridot so she could stay in the country. Peridot had been living with my family for a few years going to school and working when suddenly immigration swooped in and tried to deport her," Steven stared at the Major as he talked never taking his eyes off him.

"It was awful. I had a scholarship to MIT and was ready to start my life," said Peridot sadly.

"So in order to keep her in the country I proposed and we got married the next day with my foster mother's permission," Steven announced cheerily.

Miracle's eyes sparkled as she listened to the story. Her Dad must have loved Mom so much. She took another piece of calamari.

"Whoa there, don't eat so much. You are already chunky. You should stick to soup like your mother," said Conner's father.

"Miracle has the same build as her father and I find him attractive enough," said Peridot through gritted teeth.

"Yes, dear Steven's a man. He can get away with being bulky," said Conner's mother.

"So you married this woman in an immigration ploy?" accused the Major.

"Look I was in love with Peridot then as in now. Her threatened to be deported just speeded things up," declared Steven as he held her hand.

"Oh really how did you two meet?" pried Bessy.

The young couple looked at each other. How do they explain their love story without giving too much away?

"We met online, I was controlling some drones distantly to repair an abandoned site," blurted out Peridot.

"And I was playing at the site. I was only 13 Peridot did not look happy," said Steven.

"But you were," said Peridot sweetly. "I moved in with his family to finish my work and the rest you say is history."

"We've been together ever since," added Steven. The two kissed right in front of the Mitchners. Somehow this time Miracle did not feel embarrassed.

"What sort of a name is Peridot?" said the Major unmoved.

"Bosnian alright, Peridot is the English translation. Enough with the interrogation already!" said Peridot sharply.

"I will continue with my questioning as long as I see fit. Bessy and I are trying to judge what sort of family you are and whether your daughter is fit to associate with my son," said Conner's father.

"It seems to me as if you have already judged us," said Steven quietly.

Peridot was not looking well. The young mother was looking even paler than before and was sweating.

"Excuse me?" said Conner's Dad. Oh that wasn't good when he spoke quietly. That meant trouble big trouble.

Steven continued, "You heard me. You had already judged us before we even met. What's that about researching my daughter? So I stay at home and raise our daughter, so Peridot and I don't go to church, so what? Peridot and I work hard to make a good home for our daughter that's what you should be looking at. Not my hair, not Peridot's name."

"Steven I don't feel well. I'm going to get some air," said Peridot. With that Peridot rushed into the night.

"I'm going to see to my wife and for the record our clocks are set to the Delaware broadcast system. Look at your own watch," said Steven with narrowed eyes.

Steven and Miracle found Peridot under the pylons of the old pier. The young mother was shivering and when she turned around she was as green as ever.

"I'm sorry Miracle I tried I really tried. I guess I can't really fit in anywhere," said Peridot through tears.

"Mom what you did was amazing, I didn't know that you could do that," said Miracle as she hugged her Mom.

"That was pretty great but we can't just leave I'll make some excuse," said Steven.

"You can use morning sickness," said Peridot.

As her Dad hugged and kissed her Mom, Miracle turned away. Only to see Conner's family barge right in. Dad's eyes narrowed as stood in front of his wife.

"Do you mind? We're having a private moment?" he said.

"Just checking to see everything's all on board," said Conner's Mom as she looked around Steven to check on Peridot.

Then it all went wrong so fast. Conner's Mom gasped as she saw the real form of Peridot. She rushed back to her husband saying the word monster. As Conner's Dad saw what his wife was talking about he pulled out his gun.

"Is that a weapon?" asked an outraged Peridot.

"Stand aside Steven Universe," Major Conner said. "I'm taking this alien into custody."

"I will not," challenged Steven. Then he formed his pink shield in front of both him and Peridot.

"You're a freak too?" gasped Bessy.

"And so am I," shouted Miracle. The young gem pulled lifted her shirt revealing a green gemstone just like her mother.

"Conner we're going home. This family is not just acceptable for you to be around," said Bessie. As she pulled the young boy's arm.

"You're the ones who aren't acceptable," shouted Conner as he pulled away. "With every friend I meet, it's always the same. They're too poor, too liberal, you don't like the job their Dad has. It's always some excuse isn't it. I have no friends and it's always your fault."

Roughly Major Conner grabbed his son. Instinctively Steven formed a bubble around his family.

"Son now listen here. That Peridot is a military target. I have been ordered to retrieve and interrogate it. Besides I will not nor will I ever let you associate with a bunch of circus freaks like that." Peridot narrowed her eyes and hissed at that comment.

"As far I'm concerned you're the freaks. Normal people don't do computer background checks. Normal don't pull out guns on their friend's parents. I hate you both. I wish I was never born!" with that Conner ran into the night.

"You just had to blab your mouth and now we have to move again," muttered Bessy.

Still Major Conner pointed his gun at the strange family. Steven showed no signs of dispersing his bubble. He continued to stare at the military man.

"Your son is hurting you should go to him," said Steven coldly.

"He's not a priority right now," said the Major.

"I doubt he ever was," commented Peridot. She gave her husband a telling look.

The young father dropped the bubble as the Major got ready to shoot. Steven faster than any human could react threw his shield right into his face. The man fell down like a load of bricks but the threat wasn't over yet. Mrs. Mitchner pulled out a taser. Peridot seeing this, rushed towards the woman as she tried desperately to jab the green gem. Peridot pulled her in and using the technique Sensei Dan taught her flipped the woman on the ground. As Bessy struggled to get up Peridot punched her, knocking her out cold.

"All right Mom," shouted Miracle. "How did you learn to do that?"

"I found my own way," said Peridot modestly.

As they family walked back to their car Steven turned to his daughter, "Miracle I'm sorry but you won't be playing with Conner anymore. That old girlfriend I had she had controlling parents too. At first Connie seemed nice but she grew to be just as intolerant and controlling as her parents. She even reported Peridot to immigration because she felt threatened by your mother. Even if his parents did give permission to play with you we don't want to see you hurt."

With that Steven opened the car door only to find a sad looking Conner sitting there.

"Please take me with you. You have no idea what it's like at home. Dad's a control freak and Mom drinks all the time," pleaded the little boy.


	22. Are We there Yet?

Are We There Yet?

Jamie was on the couch watching Singing in the Rain when he heard a pounding at the door. His husband was in the kitchen making mojitos so Jamie got up and answered it. When Jamie opened the door he saw the Universes and a strange boy with them.

"Look we don't have much time can you please put our affairs in order and take care of this boy? His name is Conner Mitchner," blurted out Peridot.

"Nice to see you too and where is this boy's parents?" replied Jamie.

"Under the boardwalk unconscious," said Steven.

"Let us in, please we can't afford to be seen," said Peridot.

With that Jamie let them in and shouted for Bruce.

"Hang on where's the fire?" said Bruce as he entered the living room.

"Steven and Peridot just assaulted a couple and kidnapped a child," replied Jamie.

"My parents pulled a gun on them," piped up Conner.

"Okay let's just calm down. Now start from the beginning," said Bruce.

"Augh we don't have time for this. Steven we need to get back to the temple right away," said Peridot.

"Peridot if we want them to help us we need to explain what happened," explained Steven.

"Fine, but be quick about it. They could wake up at any moment."

And so Steven explained about meeting Conner's parents at the Crab Shack, how Peridot made herself look human over dinner and how Conner's parents reacted upon seeing Peridot's true form. Steven did not forget to add his observations on how Major Mitchner treated his son. As Steven talked Conner grabbed a handful of popcorn. Jamie saw the bruises on the young boy's wrists.

"Conner, does your father hurt you," asked Jamie.

Conner nodded slowly. With that Jamie looked over at his husband.

"Don't worry Steven we'll help out in any way we can," said Bruce. "You just get out of town."

"What about Conner?" asked Peridot.

"Bruce and I will take him to the hospital. That way you can't be charged with kidnapping," replied Jamie.

Steven picked up his daughter and thanked them.

"Wait," cried Conner. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No," said Peridot. "But these gentlemen will help you."

With that the family drove off into the night. Once they had reached the beach house, Peridot brusquely ordered Steven to pack their things and ran into the temple.

"Peridot wait! Where are you going?" cried out Steven.

"I'm activating my robinoids and destroying the temple," answered Peridot.

"Wait what? But this is our home?"

"Steven we can't ever go back. This temple has in it technology of unimaginable scope and power. I do not want it to fall into the wrong hands. Now I'm going to activate the pod for our escape."

"Wait can't we use the warp pads, and can't we bubble the temple or something?"

"Steven the last thing we need is for the warp pad to deactivate while we're in midstream and no not even you can make a bubble big enough for the temple."

"I bubbled the cluster didn't I?"

"You had help. Now please help Miracle pack."

"Wait what about you?"

"Steven you and Miracle are all I need but pack the laptop too," said his loving wife.

When Steven reentered the beach house he discovered Miracle looking at her dresses.

"Sweetie there's no time, just pack your stuff in your milkshake backpack and go," said Steven.

"But what about my cello it's a Stradivarius?"

"There isn't enough room in the pod."

"We're going in the pod yippee."

With that Miracle shoved some T-shirts and clean underwear in her backpack. Steven meanwhile picked up the laptop and his old ukulele before he left he packed up some of Miracle's old baby things. Now they were both ready.

Back inside the temple Peridot was waiting for them. Around them swarms of robinoids were chewing away at temple's walls

"Follow me to Pearl's room," ordered Peridot.

Miracle cringed as the temple rumbled ominously. Without saying a word her mother picked the little girl up and carried right into Pearl's room. As she plunked down her daughter Miracle gasped. There in a pool of water was Peridot's escape pod. When it opened Steven plunked Miracle into the back seat. He sat beside Peridot as she fiddled with the controls.

"Okay Miracle, we're going to visit Lapis' place at the sea spire. From there we will warp to the Beta Kindergarten," said Peridot.

"Well why can't we just fly straight to the Kindergarten?" asked Steven.

"Who said anything about flying?" said Peridot as the pod sank under the water. "Today the pod is a submarine and we're going to the sea spire."

Using the controls Peridot guided the craft out of the temple and into the open sea. Miracle gasped as she looked out the windows and saw the sea life there. Once Peridot had activated the autopilot she turned to her family.

"Okay you deserve an explanation. I calculated that the best way to avoid detection is to travel underwater. The military is no doubt monitoring our airspace and I didn't want to be caught on the roads. The last thing I want is to reveal the location of the Beta Kindergarten. So any questions?"

Miracle raised her hand, "Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie, it'll take 6 hours until we get there," replied Peridot.

"So we're going to be travelling underwater all this time, isn't that dangerous?" asked Steven.

"Steven my escape pod has travelled the depths of space and been the component of drill travelling through hot magma. It should be able to handle a little bit of water."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then you should have gone before you entered the drill Steven."

"I have to go too Mommy."

"Fine, when we're 20 miles offshore then you can go," sighed Peridot.

Content for the moment Miracle stared out the window looking at the sea life. Steven was not so comfortable. He sweated and fidgeted in his seat. Concerned Peridot turned to him.

"Steven what's the matter?" asked Peridot.

"This cabin sure is cramped. How come you never unfolded it like you did Dad's van?"

"Well you sure didn't mind last week." Steven shot Peridot a dirty look. Flustered Peridot continued. "This pod is already unfolded in the fourth dimension. Within it is the machinery and circuitry needed to operate the pod"

"Mommy, why did Mr. Mitchner want to take you away?"

"Steven, you better explain this to her."

"Miracle, remember when the kids on the boardwalk teased you because they said that your Mom wasn't a person. Well because your Mom is different, Conner's parents believe they have the right to capture her and force her to work for them."

"But that's stupid Dad."

Peridot added in, "Miracle because I am an alien the army don't see me as a person but rather as a threat or resource. It would never occur to the military to simply ask me for help. Rather they believe that by capturing and enslaving me they can force me to build them weapons."

"So is that why you destroyed the temple?" asked Miracle.

"Yes it is. We couldn't afford to let them take the technology there and weaponize it."

For the longest time Miracle simply stared out the window. Once they were 20 miles offshore Peridot surfaced the vehicle and opened the hatch. She looked away embarrassed as her husband and daughter attended to their business. Once they were back inside and underwater Miracle decided to speak up.

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not there yet" said Peridot.

"I'm bored."

"That I can fix that. Steven can you hand Miracle the laptop?" asked Peridot.

Steven turned on the laptop and handed it his daughter. They couldn't access the net but the laptop had a few games and movies. For a while Miracle happily tapped away until she frowned confused over something.

"Hey how come you and Mom are naked?" asked Miracle.

"Okay computer time is over," said Steven blushing. He snatched the laptop away.

"Now I have nothing to play with," said Miracle sulking. "I'm bored are we there yet?"

"No we are not there yet!" snapped Peridot.

"How about a story?" said Steven. "I'll tell you about how I first summoned my weapon."

"Actually I'd like to hear a story from Mom."

Peridot's lips quivered. Pressing a few buttons she turned round to face her daughter. "Okay what do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents."

Peridot sighed, "Miracle I didn't have parents. I was grown in an industrial kindergarten, educated in a crèche and sold to the cluster project."

"Peridot, you never told me you were sold," said Steven softly.

"On Homeworld Peridots have no rights. Besides it wasn't all bad they trained me to be a kindergarten technician and then I went to Earth and met your father. Let's talk about something else," said Peridot as she wiped away a tear.

"Okay Miracle how about I tell you the story about how I set your Mom's lab on fire."

"Steven!"

"The clean version."

"I didn't know there was a clean version," muttered Peridot under her breath.

"Well Miracle you were just a baby at the time. You see your mother was working on an important robotics project at the time. You see that was how she made our money. Well one night I called up grandpa to babysit you and I went to visit your mother. Your Mom had been working very hard and only came to home to feed you."

"If I stopped we would have lost our grant money then we would have to live in the Beta Kindergarten," added Peridot.

"Wait aren't we going to the Beta Kindergarten now? Why didn't you live with them already?" asked Miracle.

"Miracle the gems there don't really think much of your mother well most of them. When you were born I got hurt badly the gems there rushed to my aid but essentially ignored your mother. Only one gem Jasper did anything to help your mother."

"Isn't Jasper the big gem who made a hole in our roof?"

"Yes, Jasper's heart was in the right place but she isn't much good at taking care of things. Okay back to the story again. Your mother and I talked for a long time catching up on things. When she started going back to work I decided to look at the robots she was building. That was when the robot I was playing with short circuited and caught on fire. Your mother leapt right up, grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the fire out right then and there. She was amazing."

"You forgot to mention that your hair caught on fire," smirked Peridot.

"Mom, Dad are we there yet?"

Peridot sighed with only 1.5 hours into the trip this was going to be a long journey. For the next 0.5 hours Miracle looked out the window. Then it started all over again.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Miracle we're not there yet. Look how about you try getting some sleep instead?"

"I can't. Daddy's ukulele is digging into my back."

"Then pull it out!"

"I can't it's a little crowded in here. I can't move."

Peridot growled in frustration. Roughly she jostled her husband awake.

"Steven help your daughter. Move some of our stuff away."

"Are we there yet?" asked Steven.

As Steven shuffled some stuff around Peridot watched over her shoulder.

"Steven did you just pack Miracle's baby things? We don't need that."

"Yes we do. It's not like any of the gems have any experience in caring for babies."

Steven then brought his ukulele up to the front. Music filled the cabin as he played on his childhood instrument. After a while Steven turned round and saw that Miracle was fast asleep.

"She's asleep," said Steven. "Hey Peri remember that time on the gem drill. On the way up you set the drill on autopilot."

"You introduced me to the concept of making out. Oh Steven that tickles. Stop it you'll wake up Miracle."

"Not if I cover your mouth," replied Steven as he kissed her neck. "Put the pod on autopilot Peri."

"Steven you've such a way with words," gasped Peridot.

After the green gem set the pod on autopilot, the couple started making out. Just as it was starting to get good the pod jolted. Miracle woke up.

"What's happening?" cried Miracle.

"We've hit a pod of whales, am checking for damage to our hull. Sorry Steven it looks like I have to man the pod from now on."

"Are we there yet?" asked Miracle again.

"No we still have 3 hours to go. Just go look at your watch or something."

"Mom, you're from outer space right?"

"Yes I am from Homeworld."

"It must have been hard adapting to Earth."

"Not as hard as it was adapting to the Crystal Gems."

"Miracle, when your mother was captured by my family they didn't exactly get along," added Steven.

"I wasn't allowed to voice my opinions or ask any questions. They treated me like a tool."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad and some of your opinions were offensive."

"Steven I got tied to a fence and when the drill was built they left me in the barn."

"But I thought you wanted to be at the barn?"

"In the middle of nowhere? Yeah, right Steven the gems convinced me I was a liability. The only reason I came back to the beach house is because you nagged the Crystal Gems into letting Lapis and me back in. But that's ancient history. Miracle how about I tell you about the time I poisoned your father."

Miracle laughed as she listened to how her mother in an effort to please her father made him a sandwich. Little did Peridot realize that motor oil was not meant to be food. Then her mother told her more stories about her adventures on Earth of giving Grandpa a symbiote, breaking into a school and defeating a skunk monster.

"Mom you know a lot of tech stuff. How come you went to school?"

"Well Miracle, I wanted to learn all about this planet and humans."

"Well I got that but why did you take robotics courses? Didn't you know about tech stuff already?"

"Miracle Earth tech is incredibly primitive and I wanted to build my roboniods again. It was like trying to build a supercomputer with only stone tools. I had to learn the basics all over again. Besides it helped us leave Beach City and make some friends."

"You sure liked Boston. And Mom?"

"Yes Miracle."

"Thank you."

Peridot smiled crookedly. With a few moments Miracle had fallen asleep again. When Steven was confident that Miracle slept soundly Steven kissed Peridot's neck.

"Peridot I ever really thanked you for helping me become a man. You got me out of my rut in Beach City and gave me the wonderful gift that is our Miracle."

"Steven you were the first person in my life to actually treat me as a living being. It is only with your guidance I progressed as far as I did. Thank you Steven for making me feel human."

"Peridot how much longer to the sea spire?"

"Just under an hour. Oh Steven that feels so nice."

"It seems far too long. Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

"I have an idea. Though it pains me let's wait until we've reached the Sea Spire."

Miracle was sleeping soundly when her mother shook her awake.

"Miracle wake up. Come and see."

The pod had finally surfaced and Peridot had opened the hatch. Stars formed in Miracle's eyes as she beheld a beautiful blue tower. At the base stood several blue gems waiting for them. When they finally docked Miracle turned to her mother.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Miracle we're finally here."


	23. Log Date

Log date 4 02 09

This is Cubic Zirconia Facet 2F3M Cut 3RT. I have arrived at the planet Earth and performed an initial scan aside from the countless human settlements there are 2 small bases of Gemkind left on the planet Earth. A sad statement of all that is left of a once thriving colony of millions of gems. While the native population seems to relatively advanced for an organic species my mission was to survey and seek out any potential resources or developments that the rebel gems may have. After notifying and receiving permission to land I decided to first survey the Lunar Sea Spire which was a cultural hub on this planet before the civil war.

Log date 4 03 13

After spending a few cycles at the Lunar Sea Spire I can safely say that there is nothing of interest or value at the sea spire. Aside from the lack of repair the sea spire is exactly like the late Blue Diamond's court with a Lapis Lazuli taking the place of the queen. It is filled with time wasting intrigue and favor currying. There is no useful technology, or interesting fields of research being developed. I was about to leave for the Beata Kindergarten when they arrived.

The new Pink Diamond and his family arrived early in the morning. This is the first time I met her, Miracle Universe, the little second generation hybrid created by Pink Diamond and the Peridot Facet2F5L Cut2XG.

The family were wearing native costumes even the Peridot despite her green skin. She and Miracle were wearing highly impractical skirts while Pink Diamond himself was wearing a slightly more practical shirt and pants. It is important to note that the Peridot's hairstyle was atypical and was in the native style of a single braid. To all intents and purposes the Peridot had gone native.

Pink Diamond looks like a large human male at over 2 meters tall. With his muscular frame he easily weighs over 100 kilograms. His long brown hair is kept in what he calls a man bun. Other than his size I cannot see his resemblance to the old Pink Diamond.

His mate the Peridot despite losing her limb enhancers and native costume is a typical fully mature Peridot specimen. She is very protective of Steven's offspring Miracle.

Miracle is the offspring of Pink Diamond and the Peridot. She stands 1.2 meters tall and has dusky brown skin. Like her patron? Father? She has a gemstone on her belly. Miracle looks like a smaller version of her father with one exception. She has her mother's eyes.

As they stepped out of the escape pod which was used as a water craft Lapis and her court swarmed the family. Well more like Steven and to a lesser extent his offspring the Peridot was ignored. As diplomatically as he could Pink Diamond plead exhaustion and asked if his family could have somewhere to rest. The Lapis eagerly complied stating that when they arose there would be a celebration in their honor.

Log date 4 03 14

The next night Lapis Lazuli threw a feast in honor of Pink Diamond. He sat next to Lapis as the celebrations began. Off to the side sat his mate and offspring. As the entertainers performed for his amusement Pink Diamond looked distinctly uncomfortable. The banquet was sumptuous clearly fit for a diamond. Pre revolution delights were served glowfruit slices, moss flower wine and silica cakes. Then it was onto the main course, crystal shrimp. Each and every one of us received a perfectly cooked shrimp in glow fruit sauce with the exception of one. The Peridot's shrimp was raw. Lapis laughed while Steven looked clearly angry.

"Lapis what is the meaning of this?" he was doing his best not to shout.

"Oh just a little private joke between Peridot and me," replied the Lapis. "While interrogating me Peridot ate a raw crystal shrimp right in front of my eyes. Thought it would get me to talk. No matter I will fix this."

And a new properly cooked shrimp was placed in front of Steven's mate. I couldn't help but notice it was much smaller than the other shrimps though.

Log Date 4 03 15

After a small period of hibernation Pink Diamond and his family were getting to leave. The head Lapis begged him to stay a little longer but Steven refused as politely as he could. He was about to step on the warp pad when I stepped in.

"You have a lot of stuff and a very serviceable pod. It would be a shame to leave anything behind," I suggested.

"I'm sorry but Lapis didn't introduce us," said Steven.

Typical, once Steven came Lapis Lazuli forgot all about the important Home world envoy, me and focused entirely on him. It is my job to gather information discretely but I can't help but feel slightly dismayed.

"Then allow me, I am Cubic Zirconia Facet 2F3M Cut 3RT. I am an envoy from Homeworld tasked with finding any resources or developments this rebel colony might have. I have just finished my survey of the Lunar Sea Spire and am heading to the Beta Kindergarten myself."

Pink Diamond did not look convinced.

"Your Peridot could fly the ship there. It will only take an hour or so."

The Peridot's eyes lit up as I predicted. Peridots love technology and this one had been living under primitive conditions for years. Seeing his mate's face the Diamond agreed. They took the bait.

Once on the ship and packed I took the opportunity to observe the interactions between Pink Diamond and his offspring. The tenderness in their interactions was apparent the Diamond was very protective and never left his child out of his sight. It was time to test the offspring's capabilities.

"Hey Miracle is it? How would you like to play a game?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

Pink Diamond hugged his child even closer and glared at me.

"Oh don't worry my Diamond I have the game right here," I said as I pulled out the test.

"Okay it looks harmless and it's Steven not my Diamond," replied Pink Diamond.

The girl's eyes lit up like her mother's. She set immediately to work on the game. Said game was actually a test designed to evaluate the intellectual capabilities of gemlings. The girl was doing well within a few minutes she had passed three levels but that is to be expected from the offspring of a Diamond and a Peridot. Before the time was up we landed at the Beta Kindergarten. As we all disembarked the head Gem and an Amethyst ran straight up to the Steven and greeted him enthusiastically. They were almost as enthusiastic greeting Miracle. With me and the Peridot they were polite but distant.

Then yet again there were celebrations, not as lavish as the Lunar Sea Spire but a lot more tasteful. The head gem a Pearl guided them to a small apartment. In many ways the Pearl was acting like Steven's teacher and supervisor.

"Now Steven this rooms will act as your family's quarters. Once you have settled in I would like to ask Peridot to help me with a few small repairs," said Pearl.

"Thanks Pearl, do you have any food? It's just that we're hungry," said Steven.

"Of course, let me prepare some of your favorite food. I bet you're missing regular food," she said smugly. A jab at the Peridot I later found out.

While the head gem was preparing the food, a long an unnecessarily complex task in my opinion, I decided to explore the quarters. I had never seen a human domicile before. The place seemed to be designed for comfort rather than workplace efficiency. The quarters were excessively furnished there were chairs that did not have consoles or work tables in front of them. Most of the furniture was padded with the exception of the food preparation area, which had a table and hard wooden seats. This place seemed to make the most sense as there were plenty of work counters and storage space both for food and equipment. Interestingly there seemed to be two kinds of food. Those that require a refrigeration chamber and those that do not. I left the head Pearl humming to herself as she prepared food for the family. I was about to inspect the other chambers when I was stopped by the small Amethyst.

"You may have Pearl fooled but I am not buying it. What are you really doing here?" said the overcooked runt accusingly.

"As I actually stated I am looking for any developments or resources the Homeworld collective could use," I replied.

"Resources like Steven and what sort of caste is a Cubic Zirconia?" said the Amethyst. She was perceptive this one.

"A new one like the Peridots. Rest assured I have no intention of harming your Steven."

"I noticed that you didn't say anything about Miracle or Peridork."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you only cared about the Steven."

We stared down each other for a while. Then it stopped as the Pearl called Amethyst over for the meal.

Amethyst almost ran in while I followed. I was more interested in seeing how a family interacts more than the meal. What I got was as study about how the Pearl interacted with the family. She looked fondly on as the family and the small Amethyst ate. The Peridot sat drinking a small hot beverage watching her mate and child.

"This food tastes funny Dad," said Miracle.

"Sorry Miracle, this is Pearl's cooking you're eating now," laughed her father.

"Yes it is a little more flavorful than what you're used to. Do you like it?" said Pearl.

When the little gem said no her mother laughed. The went back to eating the Pearl looking slightly deflated. When they were done the Pearl and Amethyst cleaned up. Then the head gem brought up something up what was pressing her mind.

"Steven I have some files and data from Home world I would like you to go over with my staff. Peridot once your settled in I would like you to some repairs in the Kindergarten for me," said the Pearl.

"I'd be glad to do it but what about Miracle? I can't have her watching TV all day," answered Peridot.

"Actually I was going to start training her like I did Steven at that age," said Pearl.

"I'd like to see that," I said.

The Pearl looked at me coldly. She put her hand protectively on Miracle's shoulder, "I think you should do a survey of the Kindergarten first don't you."

I chose this time to leave after all I did have to do a proper survey of the Kindergarten.

Log Date 04 03 21

The initial survey of the Beta Kindergarten has produced no interesting results. The technology is archaic and most gems relied on their individual powers. Fusion as predicted happens quite frequently and openly, sometimes just for recreational purposes. As for recreation the rebel gems seem consumed by it, they play games, fuse for pleasure and even feed for pleasure not just gem based food but Earth food as well. I tried one of the human delicacies but did not see the point. The taste was fine but seeing as I got no benefit from it I failed to see the point. All the gems seemed to spend more time playing than doing any actual duties except for one. The Peridot seemed to spend most of her time repairing the machinery here taking time only to sleep and have meals with her family. She has a lot of work to do.

I managed to get a discussion with an Emerald who was watching the Peridot work.

"It is dismaying that the kindergarten is in such a poor state of repair after being occupied for thousands of years," I said offhandedly.

"Oh we only moved here a few years ago," said the Emerald.

"Really than where did you live for all those thousands of years then?"

"Actually we slowly got corrupted one by one. The remaining Crystal Gems hunted us down and bubbled us in the temple. This went on for thousands of years until there were only 4 gems left. Then Rose died and left us Steven."

"The present Pink Diamond?"

"No just Steven, he was able to accomplish what his mother couldn't."

"Heal you all?"

"No it was more than that. He's able to see the good in people he's not affected by prejudices against Homeworld. Gems were gems to him. After the remaining Crystal Gems captured Peridot. Steven freed her. Together they ended up saving the planet from the cluster bubbling and neutralizing it.

Actually it was Peridot who healed me. After Steven healed her, she convinced Steven to use his healing powers on the rest of the gems. In a way she saved us all. This is why I'm watching her right now. It's the least I can do."

"Why is the Peridot working so hard anyways?"

"Peridot is afraid that there is some kind of radiation on this planet responsible for our corruption. She's trying to build some sort of shielding."

"Sounds dangerous tell me if you had the chance to leave this planet would you take it?"

The Emerald laughed, "No, after all I've done Homeworld has a price on my head. Sorry but I like living too much to even think about leaving."

Another thing to note is the Beta Gems themselves. There is little variation between gems of the same caste. Each gem seems to be perfect and has no visible flaws like modern gems. No gem here needs a visor or needs limb enhancers but then there are no loner Rubies and no smart Jaspers. For all their talk about freedom and individuality the gems here are very stereotypical just they were before Rose's revolution before kindergartens became less efficient.

When it comes to working either by necessity or choice the Beta Gems have a relaxed attitude towards work. The gems here will do what work they feel like doing so we have a Pearl that commands, Jades that are technicians and Jaspers working in construction. Still Rubies still roam in packs and Jaspers are still hulking brutes. I have seen development like this on isolated colonies.

I have got as much as I can from observing the Beta gems here. There is still the matter of looking at this base's files and devoting more time to observing Steven and his child.

Log Date 04 03 23

I have finally managed to get access to the Beta Kindergarten's main computer. Under the watchful eye of Pearl I scanned the files. I found the health status of the gems residing here, the schematics of the kindergarten but still not the information I was looking for. There was no information on Steven or the missing war prisoners on file.

As I compiled my data Pearl approached me, "Now that you've gathered the data from our files I expect you'll be leaving soon."

"Actually no. I still need to observe the cultural development of this colony. I want to study in depth how the natives have affected the culture on this colony. I'll be staying a little bit longer," I lied.

Log Date 04 03 24

Today was a very productive day. Even though I only got one interview done the small Amethyst I managed to get a lot of information. During this planet's morning I saw a human enter the Beta Kindergarten. Despite the alien nature of this place the he entered confidently. Then as he unloaded his vehicle he was greeted very warmly by the resident gems the small Amethyst in particular.

"Let me help you with your groceries," said the Amethyst.

"Easy there, that's to be Steven's food," replied the human laughing.

The human was an elderly male with long white hair. His van though a plain white had been clearly modified by the gems as it had floated down into the Kindergarten. He stood at about 1.75 meters and was about 75 kilograms. Though his face was wrinkled and his posture stooped I could see the resemblance to Steven.

"Who is that?" I asked a nearby gem.

"That is Steven's father. He raised our Diamond in the first few years of his life and contributed to his human half," replied the gem a Beryl I think.

"I simply must interview him," I stated.

But before I could get there, Miracle ran up to him.

"Grandpa," she cried as she hugged him.

The human laughed and picked her up, "Miracle how's my little princess?"

Then Steven walked over and hugged him "Hi Dad."

"Steven, I am so glad you're safe. I was so worried."

"Did you manage to contact Bruce?"

"Steven it's bad. They've arrested Jamie and Beach City is under martial law."

"And what about that other problem we discussed?"

"Peridot really messed up this time. She wanted by the army, NSA and the Royal Conservatory of Music?"

"Peridot managed to make a copy of a Stradivarius."

"Did you get my cello grandpa?" piped up Miracle.

"Sorry Sweetie, the temple was roped off," replied the human.

Just then Pearl walked up to the group, "C'mon Miracle it's time for your training."

"Aww do I have to," whined the girl.

"Yes you do if you want to be of any use to your family. Now let's leave your father and grandfather alone," said Pearl firmly.

This was an opportunity that couldn't be missed. Moments later we found ourselves at the sky arena. I sat down at the bleachers as I watched Miracle and Pearl train. The little girl looked down at the sword in her hand while in front of her loomed one of the Pearl's holograms.

"I don't see why I'm doing this. Nobody uses swords today," complained Miracle.

"She's right nobody uses swords, we use blasters and gem disruptors now," I said.

The Pearl looked at me coldly, "I'm sorry I don't remember inviting you."

"I am here to observe any developments that would be of use to the Homeworld collective. The training of gemlings qualifies," I replied.

The Pearl turned to Miracle, "Now remember what I taught you. We will continue with your sword practice."

The little girl grimly hacked at the hologram. The hologram responded mechanically. This went on for a few minutes until Pearl dispelled the hologram.

"Enough what has gotten into you, don't you want to be a to be a knight?" shouted the exasperated Pearl.

"No," shouted back Miracle.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to go home, I want to hang out with my friends and I want my Mom."

With that the little girl ran towards the warp back and warped back home.

You want to be a weakling like your mother? Fine be that way see if I care," called out the Pearl.

Later after beating a hasty retreat I managed to corner the small Amethyst and get her in my ship for an interview.

"You are Amethyst head of security for this base correct?"

"Yeah," she said as she looked round my ship. Clearly I was not the only one seeking information.

"I have no extraction records of you. How did you become a Crystal Gem?"

"Yeah I was born here after the war. I emerged in the Alpha Kindergarten and what was left of the Crystal Gems found me?"

"And who were they?"

"We had Rose the leader, Pearl, her girlfriend and Garnet who was in love with herself. They took me in and looked after me."

"How long were you in the Kindergarten?"

"Oh about a couple of centuries. I was quite wild but Pearl taught me how to be civil. Thanks to her I became a fully-fledged Crystal Gem."

"You also helped raise Steven Universe did you not?"

"Yeah well Pearl did most of that stuff. I just hung around and kept an eye on him making sure he didn't get into trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Trouble like Garnet. That gem had a bad temper. She used to hit us. Garnet made me and Pearl feel like garbage. The last thing I wanted was for Steven to get on her bad side. It was all going well until Peridot came."

"So you blame her for Garnet's corruption?"

"Well you have to remember Peridot's the biggest nerd Homeworld ever produced. Garnet hated people being smarter than her. She felt threatened when Peridot got close to Steven and when the two got married and moved away,Garnet snapped. It got so bad Pearl and I had to move out."

"Where is Garnet anyway?"

"Dead. Look can we stop talking I have to do a security sweep."

"I'll go with you. I want to see you in action," I lied.

The trip to the command center proved to be very fruitful indeed. Once inside the command center I got to see first-hand how Steven interacted with his fellow gems. As he organized the day to day activities the gems around him were extremely deferential.

"Your coffee Steven," said a Pearl humbly.

"Here is a report on this month's energy consumption, my Diamond" said an Alabaster. These gems are extinct on Homeworld.

"er thanks can you turn down the air conditioning I'm rather cold," asked Steven. "And it's Steven, okay."

"Understood my Diamond."

"I got you a cloak Steven," said a Jade holding a cloak.

The fawning went on for over half an hour. The Steven was looking very uncomfortable. By the end he had enough.

"Look it's getting late. I'm going to check in on my daughter," he said. Then the large hybrid left.

In conclusion, I have determined that the rebel's achievements are of nothing of note. Save for one, that of Steven and his power to reproduce. I have a few more cycles and will be devoting my time to discretely studying Steven and his family.


	24. Log Date Part 2

Log Date 04 03 26

I had just completed yet another interview when I saw something very interesting. I was watching a troop of Jaspers doing some demolition work. When Miracle crying ran straight up to one of them and collided into her legs.

The Jasper did something very atypical. Approaching a Jasper this way would be seen as a challenge and the Jasper would then face her challenger. But this Jasper did not respond this way instead she knelt down and gently hugged the child. Then she wiped off the moisture from Miracle's eyes. The young hybrid had been crying.

"Miracle what is it?" asked the Jasper.

"Jasper what's a fizzle?" asked the gemling.

"Did someone call you that? Who were they?" snarled Jasper.

The little gem cringed. Jasper did her best to soften her face. Awkwardly she held the have young gem.

"I'm sorry it's just that I heard a couple of rubies talking. They were laughing they said my mother and I were useless and called us fizzles."

"Miracle you must never use that word ever. A fizzle is a bad word for a gem that has little or no powers especially when it comes to fighting."

"But Mom can make color holograms that's a power isn't it? She knows karate and she's super smart."

"Well those rubies were super stupid. They think that since your mother doesn't have powers like them she's weak."

"Well is she weak? I mean she isn't as strong as the other gems here and neither am I."

The Jasper cupped the child's face in her huge hand, "Now listen here your mother has never been weak. When we crash landed on Earth I got captured by Lapis Lazuli and was imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean. Your mother successfully evaded the Crystal Gems for months. When she finally was captured she helped save this planet and all its inhabitants.

And that's not all. While living with the gems she convinced your father to cure and free all these gems here. But it wasn't enough so she left with your father and integrated into human society lived with them for over 15 years, having you and providing for you and your father. Does that sound weak?"

"No but I'm not like Mom and I don't have any powers."

"Child you are only 10 years old. Your father only showed his powers when he was 12 and your mother had spent years of training before she became the technician that she was. Give it time."

A Peridot evading capture? Integrating into human society? This was unheard of. Peridots are not the most adaptable gems or the most social. What that in mind I decided to interview the Peridot myself.

Log Date 4 04 27

When the Peridot entered I was surprised to see the Peridot in denim coveralls. There seemed to be a swelling in her belly as well. I motioned to a small comfortable chair.

"Is this going to take long? Pearl wants me to rebuild the taumergic oscillator" said the Peridot.

"Relax this isn't an interrogation I simply want to talk," I answered.

I pulled out my trump card a flask of hot jalla. The Peridot leapt at it like she hadn't tasted it in years.

"So you're looking rather tired and what's with the human clothing?"

"Didn't Pearl tell you. I'm pregnant again."

"Pregnant? I don't understand the term."

"Well I guess I could use the term seeded. I'm growing another gem in my body like I did with Miracle."

"I would like to discuss this with you and your paramour at a later time but right now I am interested in you."

"Me what's so special about me?"

"A lot actually I was going the records both here and on Homeworld. You display an abnormally high intelligence even for a Peridot. While most Peridots are trained as low level technicians you obtained Kindergarten Certification a no mean feat for any gem. And finally there's your activities on Earth."

"I was just trying to survive. Really I had no choice in the matter," the gem was clearly flustered.

"Relax I am not condemning you. You have displayed an uncanny ability to adapt and showed strategic thinking unheard of for your kind. This is something to be valued."

"Actually most of that was due to Steven. He showed me kindness when no one else did. When I was captured he was the one who freed me. The others would have kept me locked up forever. And when I finished the drill he was the one who guided me in human culture."

"But you on your own acquired a job and received human training. Something none of the other gems seemed interested in or were capable of."

"Let's just say I have motivation. The gems didn't treat me particularly well."

"Especially Garnet the leader of the Crystal Gems at that time."

That got a reaction. Peridot nearly dropped her jalla. "What did they tell you?"

"Oh that Garnet was abusive particularly to you. That you and Steven left them and settled in Boston to get away from her and that when you were giving birth Garnet tried to shatter you. How did you survive an encounter with a corrupt fusion anyway?"

"I built a sonic canon out of the local technology."

This was truly a remarkable Peridot, worth much more time observing.

"Peridot, I would like to monitor your pregnancy. To that end I am willing to put in a word to Pearl and cut down your work schedule," I said.

"I don't know I'd like that but the Kindergarten is still not in great shape," she said hesitantly.

"I'll discuss it with Pearl. I have some robiniods that could help you in the reconstruction efforts if that helps. Oh and one other thing I would like to monitor your pregnancy."

"Look if you can lower my workload. I'll do anything you'll ask."

Later as I was delivering my robinoids I was confronted by Amethyst and Pearl.

"You've had enough time here. I want you to leave," said Pearl bluntly.

"I don't think so. I've found something worthy of further study," I replied.

"We've told you everything so go back home," said Amethyst as she fingered her whip.

"Not everything or did you forget to mention that Peridot was pregnant?" I said coldly.

The two looked at each other guiltily. Then Pearl spoke, "No matter we will be keeping an eye on you and if you try and take Steven away from us you'll live to regret it."

"Steven is a Diamond. He can make his own choices. Now if you'll excuse me I must deposit these robinoids in your storage rooms."

"What makes these robinoids so special?" asked Amethyst scornfully.

"They're idiot proof. Which means that you can control them."

04 03 28

In the managed to arrange an interview with Steven and his family. When I got there I was greeted warmly by Peridot. She offered me a hot beverage and we sat down in what they called the living room. As she sat by her mate on the couch I noticed one member of the family was absent.

"Where's Miracle?" I asked.

"Miracle is training with Pearl," replied Steven.

"Ah sword fighting," I observed.

The two looked at each other for a moment. They whispered to each other and I heard the word Connie. Steven held Peridot's hand and then kissed her. For a moment he had an angry look on his face then it was gone. They turned back to me ready for the interview.

"So you two manage not only to create a gem but are in the process of creating another. How did that happen? Is it a result of fusing?" I asked.

Steven blushed and sweated. For a while they were silent then Peridot spoke up.

"No nothing like that. Steven inserted some of his gemetic code into my uterus, my phantom chamber," said Peridot.

"Could you perform the process for me?"

The two blushed and giggled nervously as if I had asked something obscene.

"No making love is a highly personal and private experience. It is nothing like fusion," replied Steven.

"Then could you describe the process for me?"

More blushes this time. Steven fidgeted as he tried to come up with a suitable explanation

Steven stammered "You see it starts with kissing and then uh, Peridot help me out here."

"Oh for the love of the goddess, here," Peridot pulled out a small computer, tapped a few buttons and then showed me a vid file. "This is the process of mating."

I have already downloaded a copy of this file onto my logs so I will not go over the process in detail rather I will give my impressions. The two were very affectionate and tender. They stroked and caressed each other's faces. Throughout the process they held each other not wanting to let go. They were concerned not only with their pleasure but the pleasure of their partner. The process was so intense they seemed to lose balance and had to sit before laying down. At first they spoke Steven telling Peridot how beautiful she was, Peridot telling Steven how much she loved him. Then it was simply saying each other's name and grunting during the final stage of the process. Even though the final stage seemed much like wrestling the tenderness was still apparent. Just like in fusion their gems glowed. When it was finally over they two held each other as Steven gently kissed Peridot's gem.

"This is fascinating. I'm going to share this file throughout the entire provisional government," I said.

Steven blushed and sweated again while Peridot laughed loudly. After she had stopped I asked another question.

"So Steven this reproduction method is rather inefficient. Would be willing to perform this process with another gem?" I asked.

"Zirconia, making love is an expression of how you feel. It is a form of affection, I can't just do it with anyone," said Steven softly.

"What about with Pearl or Amethyst? You care for them," I asked.

Steven reared back, "Eww no way they're like my Moms I can't do that to them. Look you don't understand what I feel towards Peridot is entirely different from what I feel about Pearl and Amethyst. There is an attraction that I feel towards my wife that doesn't exist between me and either Pearl and Amethyst. Could we talk about something else?"

"Okay let's talk about Miracle. Once your child emerged how soon did you start to train her?"

"Er Zirconia Miracle isn't like other gemlings," said Peridot. "When she was born she was small and helpless. It was about a year before she could even walk."

"So you had to take of a helpless creature with no experience while holding down a job?" I asked bewildered.

"Not really I merely nursed her while Steven did the rest," admitted Peridot.

"How did you know what to do Steven?"

"You just sort of pick things up. Look much of human culture is devoted to childcare," sighed Steven. "They are books and videos and when a child gets old enough there's school."

"School?"

"It's a training facility for young humans they learn the basics of reading and culture there," added Peridot.

"And Steven you were born on Earth did you attend this school? What was it like?"

"Actually I didn't go to school. Dad and the gems taught me but Peridot went," said Steven helpfully.

I turned to face Peridot. Now this promised to be interesting.

"Well school is much like a Peridot training facility except the students don't live there. In high school students get to choose their courses. A single teacher teaches a group of students a single subject for a small amount of time. He supervises the progress of the students and tests them quite regularly. Then it is onto the next class and the process begins again, however there is much less supervision than in a crèche and bullying frequently occurs."

Steven turned to Peridot, "Peridot you didn't tell me you were bullied."

"Of course I was. It started with my locker being vandalized then some particularly brave kids tried to gang up on me and beat me up as I was going home from school. Lapis and Connie were the worst spreading rumors about me though."

"You used the name Connie before who was he?" I asked.

"Connie was my old girlfriend. She seemed nice and sweet until Pearl started to train her. I can never really forgive Pearl but she turned Connie into bloodthirsty fanatic," answered Steven. "Then she met Peridot."

"Connie was civil at first," added in Peridot. "But as time went by and Steven and I grew closer she got jealous. She started putting me down, even tried to kill me but what killed Steven's relationship with her was when she tried to have me deported."

"Deported?"

"Yes, US immigration laws are very complex. You need approval to be a resident of the United States," said Steven. "I thought of a way out by marrying Peridot but Pearl and Mayor Dewey saved the day by filling in the appropriate paperwork. I still married Peridot in the end and have never looked back."

The young hybrid started kissing Peridot she responded eagerly. It was about to watch the process when they asked me to leave.

"Can I do an examination of the two you tomorrow?" I asked as they led me out.

I think they said yes as they pushed me out the door. After sending my report I spent the rest of the day researching the mating process on the internet. For a very personal process I found a lot of literature on the subject.

Log date 04 03 29

I was still looking at the literature on the mating process when I heard a knock on my hull door. When I opened the door there was the Universe family waiting for me.

"Ah I am so glad you could come. I'll just take you to the sickbay where we'll begin our examination," I said warmly. "I've been studying the mating process over the internet. There is a lot information on the subject how would I go about sorting it out-"

Peridot clamped her hands over Miracle's head holes, "Cubic Zirconia I would appreciate it if you did not mention the mating process in front of Miracle. Let's get onto the examination."

Once there were inside the sickbay I began the process.

"Okay let's start with a scan of your gemstones and then an examination of your bodies," I said.

My first subject was Steven. He had kindly removed his shirt so I could take a proper look at his gemstone. I waved my scanner over his gem. I found some very interesting results.

"Steven you say you inherited your gem stone from Rose Quartz the last Pink Diamond correct?" I asked.

The hybrid sweated, "Yes is there something the matter?"

"It's just that this colony has been isolated for over 5000 years yet your gemetic coding shares properties similar to that of a Peridot's. That caste is less than 1000 years old."

"Er you know I'm half human right?" he said.

"I heard about how you were created but that shouldn't affect your gemetic code. It also raises questions on how the Peridots were created."

I studied Steven's gemstone for a while. There was too much information too process right now so I decided to continue with the next stage.

"Alright Steven if you take off your clothes and make yourself transparent," I asked.

Steven blushed, "Miss Zirconia I can't make myself transparent."

"Not matter I have light banks just in case. Now please take off your clothes."

Turns out Steven was not comfortable showing his body to his daughter. After a bit of negotiation Peridot took Miracle to the interview room to play some games with her. The information I gathered was fascinating. I never knew that organic creatures had such complex structures. I stared at the reading for quite some time.

"Er can I get off the table now. It's just that I'm cold," asked Steven.

"Er yes sorry about that. Do you think that I could do a scan of your father sometime?"

"Er that's up to Dad. How about I get my wife and Miracle right now?" he said as he dressed.

Then it was Peridot's turn. The scan of her gem turned up results rather surprising. For a gem as intelligent as her I expected a rather complex gemetic coding. Instead the opposite was true, Peridots for all their newness are a kind of throwback. They lack the coding for many special abilities and have to learn basic skills upon emergence. Still they make up for it by being cheap and easy to make, but I digress. This Peridot who many think of as the Great Mother had coding simpler than the rest. It explains her perceived weakness amongst the gems here.

The Homeworld Collective has a more enlightened view. Valuing skills rather just simple innate abilities. Nor do we harvest gems altering them to become objects such as weapons, building drones or power sources. We have developed technologically instead using robiniods for our most basic tasks.

Then it was time for Peridot's physical examination. As she undressed she looked very tired.

"I'm sorry, it's just that the baby is taking a lot out of me," she apologized.

"No problem just relax and let me take a look," I said.

When she turned herself transparent a hush filled the sickbay. Her family stared down at her and I could see why. I was supposed to be doing a complete scan but ended up being fixated on the sight before me. There inside her enlarged phantom chamber, her uterus was a small undeveloped gemling. I have never seen anything as ugly as that. The baby's gem was triangular and located on her forehead like her mother's. She appeared to be green but then she was inside her mother. Then something amazing happened. The exposure to the light caused the little gem to flinch. She grimaced and tried covering her eyes.

"Oh Peridot she's beautiful," said Steven as he teared up.

"Is that my sister?" asked Miracle.

"Yes she is," replied Peridot. Then came a round of hugging in which I became an unwilling participant. The experience was strangely pleasant but it was time to stop.

I cleared my throat, "Yes that's all very good but let's continue the examination. Your child appears to be uncomfortable. Let's just cover her with a blanket and continue on with the examination.

The rest of the examination revealed anatomical structures similar to a typical Peridot. The brain was more developed but this could be put down to her enriched environment upon emergence and the challenges faced later on in life. It is strange to note Peridot shared many anatomical features similar to Steven. If I didn't know any better, I would say they are literally made for each other.

Last but not least there came Miracle. The little girl was nervous when she sat on the examination table. She was quite reluctant to undress and I had to be satisfied with allowing her to keep her panties on. As predicted she shared many gemetic characteristics with her father but not all. When she fully matures she will have some qualities of a Rose Quartz but not all. As I proceeded with the physical examination I noted that she had a similar internal structure to her father though rather undeveloped.

"I can't help but notice that Miracle's uterus is rather undeveloped. Will it stay like that?" I asked her parents.

"No children have to undergo a process called puberty," replied Steven. "That is when organs like the uterus develop."

Another thing I must research. For a primitive species human beings are very complex beings.

"Let's continue this discussion in the interview room," I said.

Once they were settled I began my interview, "Okay one question, you have lived over 10 years in the human world and yet your family lives here."

"They did for me," shouted out Miracle. "In the Kindergarten it is boring and there are no kids to play with."

"Don't you like the Kindergarten?" I asked.

"No I'm no allowed to touch anything and only Jasper and Emerald play with me."

The two adults looked at each other. Then Steven spoke up.

"You might think we'd be happy here but we are not. I grew up in the human world and gems don't really understand children. The Crystal Gems though they loved me weren't the best parents."

"Explain?"

"Well they would leave me alone for long periods of time. I often got into serious trouble and the gems were nowhere in sight."

Peridot, "Human technology and science may be painfully primitive but until the military got greedy I was respected in some circles."

"But not here," I added. The seed had been planted. I asked a few more questions mainly about Steven's father and childrearing. I tested the entire family with some 'games' and then it was Miracle's bedtime. I found them to be rather naïve and trusting still I can't help liking them.

Log Date 04 03 30

It turns out I was not the only one observing. I was sorting out the data from yesterday's examination and interview when fatigue overcame me. It is a lie to say gems don't sleep. In times of exhaustion we do indeed sleep.

It was the nightmare again. I found myself back in my old colony. It was a small colony on the outskirts of Blue Diamond's domain. It was a picturesque planet where Blue Diamond's less notable and wealthy artists and poets would seek inspiration. I was serving some jalla and light bread to some ancient gems on the terrace when Yellow Diamond's fleet attacked. All around me were burning ruins and the screams of dying gems. I ran as fast I could to the shelters with my customers but their gems cracked and shattered before my eyes. When I got to the shelter the entrance was blocked with rubble. A spun wildly around looking for some sort of shelter as the flames leapt and my friends died around me. Then I saw him. The Pink Diamond stood in the flames.

He looked with such pity at me.

"I'm sorry," he said. At that instant I hated him.

"Get out of my head. I don't want your pity," I shouted.

I awoke next morning with tears in my eyes. I was in no state to do any work so I wandered around the kindergarten. I found the Homeworld Jasper sitting on a couch watching a viewscreen. She had a large plate of something called nachos.

"What are you watching?" I asked.

"A reality TV marathon, "she answered her eyes not leaving the screen. "We start out with the Big House, That's taking it Way Too Far and Strange Habits."

For the next several hours we watched samples of real life humans. When we ran out of nachos and beer I turned to Jasper.

"So is it normal for 10 humans to share 1 bedroom, have 5 wives or eat Styrofoam?"

"No I don't think so," said she replied.

"So if you could go home would you?"

She laughed, "Even if I were to get a pardon we both know what state the Diamond Authority is in."

We were about to eat another plate of nachos when Lion, the Kindergarten's mascot snatched our plate. The pink feline ran off and we made chase. As we ran, Jasper called out after Lion demanding that it return us our food.

"Are you sure chasing after Lion is a good idea?"

"Yes those were the last olives on those nachos."

Lion ran on somehow not spilling a single nacho in our chase. In the middle of our chase it stopped and turned around. The thing was leading us somewhere now this was interesting. We found ourselves in an unfamiliar area of the Kindergarten.

"This didn't exist on the schematics," I said. I could hear the sound of drills and machinery.

"Yeah well, we're still rebuilding," replied Jasper.

Lion ran a little further. I could hear shouting and then a crashing sound. Jasper and I ran forward only to see another Jasper barring our way.

"Jasper, what is this Homeworlder doing in a restricted area?" asked the Jasper. She was armed with a large canon.

"Nothing, we'll be heading right back," Jasper my Jasper was sweating.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing just drop it," said Jasper as she pulled me away.

As we left I saw the lion looking at me with such disappointment.

When I returned to the main kindergarten. I found my ship had been vandalized. The hatch was open as I ran into my ship. It was awful. My equipment and furniture were smashed. As I raced from room to room I could see not one area was untouched. The supply cupboards had been raided. What wasn't stolen was scattered before me. On the walls of my ship was graffiti. Phrases like

Homeworld Skum, Fizzled luver and Zircon go home.

I wondered who could have done such a thing. When I got to my meditation chamber I received my answer. There lying drunk was the fused form of at least 3 rubies. My favorite bottle of photon wine clutched in their hand. As I pulled out my destabilizer I felt a sharp pain to my chest and knew no more.


	25. The Interrogation

Log Date ?

I awoke in a small dark chamber. It was completely dark so I used my gemstone to light up my surroundings. The chamber was a cell roughhewn out of rock at 2 meters by two meters there was no furniture not even any benches. On one wall was a set of manacles, on the other side was a metal door.

"This is an outrage, release me at once," I shouted at the top of my vocal bladders.

That got a response. It would have been humorous in any other instance like me not being the prisoner but the small Amethyst slammed open the door and shouted shaddup. She then tied me up in her puny whip before the Pearl walked in. A Pearl looking regal and menacing at the same time I have never seen anything so absurd.

"Now Zirconia I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them, understood?" said the Pearl.

"The provisional government will hear about this," I snarled.

"Hey show some respect," said the Amethyst as she punched me.

"Now Zirconia tell me what your true purpose is?" asked the Pearl in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"As I already told you I'm here to look for anything that can be used to help reconstruct the Gem Worlds," I said.

"Is that all?" Pearl said sweetly.

"Yes that's all."

"Honestly I don't believe you," the pale gem did something horrifying.

From her gem she pulled out what looked like a crude gem disruptor. The purpose of a disruptor is just that to disrupt and poof a gem. As the two prongs on the weapon sparked menacingly I could see that this purpose was far different, to inflict pain. I am ashamed to say I inched away from the thing. The thing got closer and closer it was just about to touch me when the Lion formed a portal and jumped into the room.

On his back sat Steven wielding his sword like scepter. He stepped off the pink beast. Somehow despite his bizarre appearance and silly Earth clothes he looked like every bit the diamond he was.

"Pearl what is the meaning of this?" he said softly.

"Steven, we were just interrogating Zircornia here?" the Pearl looked ashamed.

"With torture, Pearl how could you? Cubic Zirconia is a gem like you. You can't just snatch her and torture her for information," cried Steven.

"Dude we're doing this to protect you," shouted the Amethyst.

"What am I 12? I don't need you to protect me anymore. Look if you want me to lead this kindergarten then there can be no secrets and no lies. Now why are you trying to torture Zirconia again?" said Steven.

"Steven interrogating spies is a sound tactic. We need to know what her agenda is," replied Pearl.

"Pearl have you forgotten what I am? What I can do? This, this is sick there are easier and gentler ways of getting at the truth," he turned and faced me. His eyes glowed and I felt his mind slip into mine. I know he was trying to protect me from the Pearl's tender mercies but this was a terrible violation. At least I could feel his shame.

"So what do you really want? Don't lie to me, I can tell," said the abomination.

"I want to my friends back. I want to serve light cakes and jalla on the terrace. I want the civil war to have never happened. And I want my biggest worry to be the stupid waitress uniform I used to wear," I cried out.

"And what has that got to do with us?" asked the Pearl coldly.

"Because it is all your fault. You gems started the civil war. Yes, the rule of the Diamonds was oppressive but it had order and safety. Until you Crystal Gems came along, with your whispering and insinuations. Now thanks to you the infrastructure is in ruins, entire planets are devastated, the kindergartens are no longer operational and billions of innocents are now dead including my friends."

I could feel Steven's eyes bore into me, his presence in my mind. The monster sighed, "She's telling the truth. Still what has this got to do with my family?"

"Because no new gemling has been created in 10 years. Our population is plummeting. We want to recreate the process you used to create new gems. Look even undercooked gems like Peridots would be useful, we know how to train those."

"The Rose Quartz promised that she would send somebody in 40 years' time. She would not go back on her word," said Pearl smugly as if she knew a Rose quartz.

"Rose Quartz is dead. She was assassinated last year. The provisional government sent me out to find anything that could help us out and you and Peridot are the key. I need you to leave this kindergarten and to fix this mess you created."

"Yo, Steven is not going with you," shouted the runt.

Steven sighed, "Look I seen what you've been through and I understand where you're coming from but I have my family to take care of. Can't you just leave?"

"No I can't your Rubies, damaged my ship," I lied.

"No matter you will leave one way or another," said Pearl.

Log date 04 03 32

And so I found myself at the galaxy warp yet again. Pearl and Amethyst stood by the main warp pad, while Peridot controlled a clutch of robinoids. Off to the side Steven watched on. The robiniods swarmed over the warp pad and within moments there was an intact warp pad. There was a Jasper holding me firmly in her grip as I turned round to look at her she winked at me. Seeing one chance to complete my mission I whispered the coordinates to the crèche.

"Hey Homegirl what are you talking about?" barked out Amethyst.

"I'm merely asking this Jasper not to grip so hard," I explained.

"Yeah right," sneered Amethyst.

"Amethyst just let it go. She's leaving like you wanted," said Steven.

As Jasper let me go I marched up to the warp pad. Before I warped away Pearl stopped me.

"Here's the thing. Because the Provisional Government's leader a Rose Quartz is dead I see no reason to trust anyone from Homeworld. This planet is off limits to all Homeworld Gems indefinitely. There will be no more emissaries, scouts or flybys. Any attempt to travel to or to contact the Earth will be seen as an act of war. You will not come to us to solve your problems is that clear? And just to may sure you understand I'm doing this."

With one swift motion she formed her spear and stabbed me. The next thing I knew I was on an abandoned mining colony with a small bundle of my possessions. Somehow the warp pad I was on was inactive. After searching for stours I found a communication hub so with these logs I am sending out a distress signal. The weather patterns on this planet are violent and unpredictable. Please send help.


	26. Limit's End

Limit's End

Looking back Peridot saw that leaving the beta kindergarten was inevitable. What she didn't expect was where she'd end up. After Zirconia's departure things changed. At first Peridot couldn't put her finger on it but as time went by she felt the eyes of what seemed the entire kindergarten staring at her.

Pearl and the other gems were always trying to get her to work. In fact, it was ridiculous. One time while she was sleeping Pearl came into her room. Sensing a presence Peridot opened her eyes. She let out a shriek as Pearl's big nose loomed before her.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake up Steven," whispered Pearl.

"What do you want?" Peridot said sharply.

"Look our camouflage array is damaged. I want you to go and fix it."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Pearl said sharply. "Give me one good reason you refuse to contribute?"

"Number 1 I have been kept busy for the last two months working on your projects.

Number 2 I am pregnant and I need my rest.

And finally Number 3 it is 2 am in the morning. If you are so concerned get one of the other technicians to fix it."

Pearl left grumbling. The next morning after breakfast Peridot noticed Miracle sitting there fuming. Steven had already left for work leaving Peridot to deal with her daughter alone.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" asked Peridot.

"I hate this place and I hate training. I want to go home," said Miracle.

"Miracle this place is now our home."

"No it isn't, home is where you feel welcome. Pearl keeps pushing me at training, telling me that I don't matter Dad is the one that matters. The gems here keep laughing at me because I don't have any powers. Neither you nor Dad have any time for me. Is Pearl right, that in the end I don't matter?"

Peridot felt a heaviness in her chest. No really quite sure if this was the right thing she pulled Miracle into a fierce hug, "Now listen to me you are the most important thing in the world to me and your father. We love you and there's nothing we won't do to protect you."

For the longest time Miracle sobbed into her mother's arms, Peridot not really knowing what to say simply stroked her hair. When Miracle's sobbing had quieted down Peridot heard a knock at the door. Sensing that her daughter had calmed down Peridot opened the door.

"Oh it's you Pearl what do you want?" said Peridot the contempt dripping from her voice.

"I'm just here to take Miracle the sky arena for her training while you go fix the camouflage array."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No you're not going to take Miracle to the sky arena. From now on I will be supervising her training."

"Now listen here you tiny twerp-"

"No you listen here, you've been giving me busy work since day 1 and brainwashing Miracle to be another sword wielding fanatic like Connie. I will not work on your stupid array or any other project, from now on I will be teaching Miracle not you. If you want something fixed I suggest you do yourself."

"I'll be talking to Steven about this. Maybe he can put you in your place."

"My place is by family. Now get out this is my home and I don't want you here."

Once Pearl stalked off Peridot turned to her daughter, "Now Miracle what did Pearl teach you about gem writing?"

Miracle looked shamefaced, "Uh nothing. It was just swordfighting and singing."

"Of course, now get to the table we'll start with the alphabet A is for Autoclave which kills organic life…."

"Mom, what's an autoclave."

Peridot sighed this was going to be a long day.

When Steven got to the control room he was surrounded by a swarm of gem admirers. Each and every gem was vying for his attention.

"Your coffee Steven," said a Jade he didn't know which one. He hastily thanked her.

"Is the temperature to your liking Steven?" asked an Alabaster. Steven gave a thumbs up.

"Here's this week's report of the solar system borders," said another Jade.

"Er thanks but I was wondering if I could look at the report on Cubic Zicornia's ship and its databanks?" replied Steven.

There was a silence as the gems looked at each other.

"Er Pearl's in charge of that project," added a small agate.

As if on cue Pearl marched in muttering to herself. "I can't believe the nerve of that little twerp talking back to me like that."

"Hey Pearl what's the matter?" asked Steven.

"I'll tell you what's the matter your little wife refused to fix the camouflage array not only that but she also decided to pull Miracle out of swordfighting and teach her instead as if that little twerp could teach anybody."

"Wait you were trying to teach Miracle to fight like Connie? Is that why you've kept Peridot busy all this time? Unbelievable, now listen here Pearl, Peridot is my wife and the mother of my children. You will treat her with respect from now on and another thing I agree 100 percent with Peridot in stopping Miracle's swordfighting training. The last thing I want my daughter to turn into is another Connie."

"That still doesn't change the fact the array needs to be repaired."

"Then get another technician or do it yourself. You always say that you were a better technician than Peridot prove it."

Later that night when Steven went back home, he found Peridot waiting for him. Before she could say a word Steven kissed his wife.

"I heard from Pearl what happened. I'm very proud of you standing up to Pearl like that," said Steven.

The young man felt his daughter collide into his legs.

"Daddy I missed you," cried Miracle. "Come and see what I've been doing."

The little girl handed Steven an incomprehensible scrawl which looked strangely familiar.

"That's lovely sweetie, er what is it?"

"It's Gemmish writing silly. Don't you recognize it?"

"Miracle how about you wash up for dinner?" called out Peridot.

Once the girl was gone Peridot turned to her husband, "Steven don't you know how to read?"

"Er no, Pearl never got around to teaching me and it's not like there were a lot of gem books lying about."

"Still since they were grooming you to be leader I thought that they would have taught you something. Would you like me to start teaching you?"

"I'd like that very much but can we keep it a secret?"

Before Peridot could ask why Miracle burst back into the room. Steven watched as Peridot put the last preparations for dinner while Miracle set the table. He could see that Miracle's clothes were getting too small and how large Peridot's belly was getting. His daughter was growing up so fast, Peridot's due date was coming up so soon and he was missing it all thanks to his command training. As he ate his dinner Steven vowed to find some time with his family.

The next morning a loud knock disturbed breakfast. Peridot was about to get up when Steven motioned for her to stay. When he opened the door he saw Jasper outside.

"Hello is Peridot in?" asked the hulking gem as politely as she could.

"Jasper what brings you here?" called out Peridot.

"Yeah look I was thinking about requisitioning Cubic Zirconia's old ship but the rubies trashed it. I was wondering if you could help me fix it?"

"Look I'd like to help but I'm going to teaching Miracle from now on?"

"Oh with some robinoids won't take long and there's some files that I'd like you to look over."

"Isn't Pearl trying to read the ship's logs?" asked Steven.

"Tried and failed. Zirconia encrypted the logs and Pearl can't crack the code. I wouldn't be surprised if she's coming over now."

"Don't worry I'll watch Miracle today," said Steven.

When Peridot looked at Cubic Zirconia's ship the damage though spectacular was superficial. As Jasper hovered nearby with a small squad of robinoids Peridot toured the ship. From what she could tell it was much larger than what a single Cubic zirconia needed. Amongst Zicornia's trashed belongings Peridot could see training equipment suited to newly emerged Peridots and what were clearly berths.

"Yes this should be easy enough to fix up, Jasper. I'll just program the robinoids and the ship should be habitable in a couple of hours. Jasper is there anything else I should know about?" asked Peridot.

"Er Yeah, just before Zirconia was kicked out she said something to me, a number actually, 0157 3239 4568."

"Hmm it sounds like coordinates but to where?" mused Peridot.

Suddenly the gems heard a knocking at the door.

"Commanded staff open up," called out Pearl.

When Jasper opened up she saw Pearl flanked by two very large armed Amethysts. Without saying a word Pearl and her guards marched right on in.

"Ah Peridot I just the gem I want to see," said Pearl sweetly.

"What do you want Pearl?" said Peridot bluntly.

"We're having some problems decoding Zirconia's logs. I need you to decrypt them for me. Jasper please leave," ordered Pearl.

"No I'm requisitioning this ship as my quarters," said Jasper before the Amethysts hefted their axes.

"Pearl you used to be so cool," said Peridot.

"The war happened while you were safe in your home," replied sharply.

"Enough I'll do it but Jasper stays," with that Peridot marched up to the bridge's consol. She pulled out a thin wire and inserted into her skull.

"What are you doing?" exclaimed Pearl.

"I'm forming a direct neural interface. Now be quiet I need to concentrate," ordered Peridot.

As Peridot's consciousness dived into the computer's memory banks, the young gem demolished the ship's firewalls. Within moments she was up against the ship's memories. As she scanned the banks Peridot discovered decrypted the first code. There were Zicornia's orders, retrieve any gem tech find and convince Steven and his family to leave Earth. The records of Zirconia's examination of Peridot and her family and Zirconia's findings of her study of Earth. Peridot released that data into the main banks then she discovered a second encryption. It was a little harder to crack but Peridot could easily read it.

When she did the results were disturbing. Zirconia's secondary orders were to locate a squadron of missing Peridots believed to be captured by the Beta Kindergarten. Peridot quickly erased this file leaving no trace. Diving out of the ship's computer Peridot found herself sitting on the floor.

"I've decrypted the ship's files," declared Peridot as Jasper helped her up.

Without thanking her, Pearl scanned the files herself, "Is that everything?" asked Pearl not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yes that's everything," said Peridot.

Pearl merely looked at her before downloading the files. She turned her heel and left the ship with the Amethyst following behind her.

"You're welcome," called out Peridot. She then went back to programming the robinoids. Once that was done the robinoids scurried to and thro picking up debris, scrubbing the walls and reforming the broken panels. Within an hour, much faster than Peridot anticipated the ship was sparkling clean and fully repaired.

Peridot had just finished clearing up Jasper's new ship when she opened the door to her quarters. The lighting was set low and a trail of Rose petals lay on the floor. Giggling Peridot followed the trail to find her husband in a tubful of bubbles holding a glass of champagne.

"Would my lady like to take a bath?" asked Steven smoothly.

"Steven, we shouldn't what if Miracle walks in?" giggled Peridot.

"Don't worry I got a babysitter for Miracle," said Steven as he unstrapped her coveralls.

Peridot stiffened as Steven kissed her neck. Visions of Pearl brainwashing her daughter flooded her mind, "Steven who's watching our daughter?"

"Amethyst, what could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Miracle ran in crying. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in cat faces. Behind her came in Amethyst looking shame faced.

"Mommy, Daddy, Amethyst was teaching me how to shapeshift but it all went wrong," cried out Miracle.

The evening was ruined. After Steven and Peridot helped drown the cats the two lay on their bed.

"I'm getting worried about Miracle," said Peridot.

"Look I realize that this was a disaster but we fixed this problem quite well," said Steven.

"It's not that life as a gem is not as simple as being human. I'm referring to the fact that our daughter is alone in this kindergarten."

"She's got us doesn't she?"

"And that's the problem. It's just us Miracle has no other children to play with and other than a handful of our friends nobody is interested in her and it'll get worse when the baby comes."

"I know but it's not as if we could go back it our own lives again. You still have a price on your head."

"Then there's the fact that we haven't even prepared for the baby and Miracle needs new clothes."

"Look I've been meaning to do these things but I've just been kept so busy learning the ropes."

"Steven this is important, Pearl and Amethyst have been running this place for years. You need to do a supply run besides it's not as if I could go into town now could I?"

The next day as he was reading another set of reports Pearl pulled him aside. Once they were alone she looked very uncomfortable. The pale gem twiddled her fingers and blushed.

"Pearl what's the matter?"

"I've been looking at the logs that Peridot retrieved and it's looking very bad. Steven without the Diamonds or the Kindergartens gems have no way or reproducing and the civil wars decimated population," Pearl took a deep breath. "Steven we need your help to produce more gemlings."

"Pearl I can't just sleep with another gem. I love Peridot."

"I know that. This would be artificial insemination. We've already got some volunteers ready. It would mean somebody for Miracle to play with."

"Pearl that's not the problem. Babies need a lot of care and attention something that I'm not sure gems could handle."

"If Peridot could do it than anybody can."

"Look it's a lot harder than it looks. Just let me talk this over with my wife."

"Good, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. There are some sensitive areas in the Kindergarten that I don't want Peridot or Miracle blundering into I was wondering if you could convince to stay away," said Pearl as she handed Steven a map.

"Pearl that's over half the kindergarten. My wife is trapped here and now you want to curb her into an even smaller space? Unbelievable."

"It's just that I don't her or Miracle getting…. hurt. Now there are some procedures I'd like you to go over."

"This is just too much I'm going into town with Miracle."

"Wait what about your duties here?"

"My first duty is to my family," called out Steven as he left the room.

When Steven left with Miracle, Peridot decided to take a trip to the supply depot. As she got there she saw a large angry looking Bismuth guarding the door. Before Peridot could enter the Bismuth pushed her away.

"Back off Peridot this is a restricted area," snarled the Bismuth.

"Restricted to whom? Because I just saw a Ruby enter here," asked Peridot.

"Restricted to Homeworlders like you!" said Bismuth shoving her.

Peridot had enough using her metal powers she lifted up Bismuth up in the air. The rainbow haired gem kicked and shouted helplessly.

"Now listen here you ignorant clod. I've done my best to be patient but I am at my limit. I have been fighting the diamond Authority over 15 years ago long before you were healed and unbubbled. I helped take down White Diamond and I am Steven's wife and the mother of his children. Now I am going to the supply depot and get what I need and you can't stop me."

With that Peridot marched right into the supply depot. When she entered the few gems stared at her, ignoring them she marched right up the quartermaster in charge. As the quartermaster an Emerald straightened up Peridot noticed the weapons lining the walls. There were swords, guns and some strange looking things that Peridot couldn't identify enough to start a small war. What was going on?

"Peridot you you really shouldn't be here," said her friend Emerald.

"Am I not a citizen of this colony? Look my needs are simple I need two symbiotes a medium and a ruby sized as well as 8 training robinoids for Miracle's education," replied Peridot doing her best to ignore the weapons lying about.

"Sure right away, just wait here, is there anything else you would like?" asked Emerald.

"Some materials to make a crib would be great," Peridot sweated as felt the eyes of the other gems boring into her.

As soon as Emerald handed her supplies Peridot left the depot as fast as she could. Once she was a safe distance away she released the Bismuth onto the ground. The hulking brute ran straight towards her far faster than she expected. Peridot once again used her metal powers to stop the mad gem.

"Think you're all that we're do get acting like you're so special," snarled the Bismuth.

"I am the wife of Steven Universe and a registered Kindergartener in my own right," replied Peridot.

"Think that makes you hot stuff. Let me tell you Peridots are nothing special."

Peridot pulled the angry gem closer, "And how would you know? Where could you have possibly met a Peridot in your life?"

The Bismuth gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Peridot let the gem go causing her to land in with a thud. The large gem ran off no doubt to report to Amethyst or Pearl.

Meanwhile in Roswell Steven was in a baby store looking over some cribs with Miracle and his father.

"Oh look at this crib, Steven it's perfect," said his father.

"Dad, Peridot wanted something a little bit more portable than that," said Steven.

"Then why isn't she here choosing the cribs and baby supplies herself?"

"Dad really? Peridot can't even show her face outside the kindergarten."

"And whose fault is that?"

Miracle tugged on her father's shirt. "Dad!"

"Not now I'm busy," said Steven as he went back to arguing with his father.

"Dad there are some weird men watching us," cried Miracle.

Sure enough there were men in dark sunglasses and black suits in the store. They were trying to look inconspicuous in the searing desert heat. As Steven watched one of them spoke into his collar.

"Dad take the fold away crib and head to the van with Miracle," said Steven sharply.

Greg protested, "But we haven't even paid for –"

"Now Dad."

Picking up a few onesies Steven grabbed Miracle's hand and charged out the store. He could hear the pinging of the bullets as they barely missed him. Forming a bubble around his family Steven charged right through the checking line and right out the store window. Bursting his bubble, he shoved his father and Miracle into the car and sped off as fast as he could. Racing down the highway he saw at least 3 black cars chasing them. He looked over to his daughter and saw her sitting stiffly in her seat clearly terrified. As he turned around, he saw a blockade of cars right in front of him. Thinking fast Steven switched to flight mode and flew over the blockade. Steven breathed a sigh of relief they were safe for now.

Suddenly a couple of black helicopters blocked their way. Steven swerved quickly causing his father to crash into him. Steven scolded his father as he raced back towards the Kindergarten. They were almost in the clear and about to land when a couple of more black helicopters appeared from nowhere and started firing at them.

Below Steven could see Peridot racing towards them. Jasper tried to pull her to safety but Peridot shrugged her off. Suddenly one of the helicopters veered right into another creating a huge fireball.

"Stay the hell away from my family," shouted his enraged wife.

The gems around her stared at her open mouthed as the remaining helicopters beat a hasty retreat. Once she was satisfied the enemy was gone Peridot opened the door to Greg's van. Miracle threw herself into her mother's arms while Greg inched further into his van.

"I-I didn't know you could do that," said a clearly frightened Greg.

"Peridot you were amazing," cried Steven as he pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her.

Around them Steven could see the rest of the gems were clearly unhappy. Off to the corner of his eye he saw an agate sneak away no doubt to report to the command staff.

"Steven you knew Peridot could do this?" questioned his father.

"Yes, well I didn't want to frighten anyone so I always kept it low key," replied Peridot.

"Well that's all very nice but now I can't leave either," said Greg.

"I'm wondering how they knew how to find us," said Steven. "Miracle how about you help us find a good parking spot for your Grandpa."

The next evening after making sure dad was settled in Steven came into a darkened apartment. The only light was Peridot's softly glowing gem. His lover wore a flimsy nightie that showed off her growing belly. Still despite all this Peridot looked so beautiful

"I've sent Miracle off a sleepover with Jasper in her ship," announced Peridot. "We have the entire house to ourselves to the evening."

Steven gently picked up the little gem and carried her to their bed. As he followed her on the bed he started kissing all over.

"Great idea but I wonder what Jasper is doing with our daughter?" asked Steven.

"I asked her help out with her reading lessons," gasped Peridot.

Back at Jasper's ship Miracle sat on Jasper's huge lap in front of them was a Gemmish book titled Even a Crystal Heart Beats.

"Why yes of course I will sign a cohabitation agreement with sighed Aquamarine," read Jasper out loud.

The next morning Steven greeted his lover with a kiss. Peridot opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning," said Steven softly.

"Steven, that was wonderful. I missed this," said Peridot as she stroked his chest. 'Can we stay in bed a little longer?"

"There's nothing I'd like more but I promised Dad that we'd have breakfast today after we picked up Miracle."

Peridot grumbled a little as she headed for the kitchen.

Playfully Steven held her back. "Not so fast lover. How about I make breakfast while you go pick up Miracle and Dad,"

With a quick kiss Peridot headed towards the showers alone.

Greg was just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Steven, I'm so glad you could make it," he said as he flung open the van doors. Only to be greeted by the sight of a hugely pregnant Peridot before him with his granddaughter in tow.

"Hello Greg, Steven is making breakfast for us in our quarters," announced Peridot.

As he stepped put the van Greg felt the stares of the various gems looking at them. He sweated slightly feeling vaguely uneasy.

"Yikes, I thought the gems would be used to humans by now. Why do they keep looking at me?" asked the old man.

"They're staring at me, not you," said Peridot.

"But I thought after helping things out with the Kindergarten things would be all squared up?"

"Miracle could you go tell your father that we're coming?" asked Peridot.

Taking the cue, the little girl raced ahead. Once she was safely gone Peridot turned to Greg, "I have no idea what has happened since winning the war the gems here have become increasingly colder to me as time went by. It's like all the work I've done as a Crystal Gem means nothing and I'm back to square one."

"You mean the gems are treating Homeworlders like you and Jasper like the enemy again?"

"No it seems to be just me. In fact, before this fiasco in Roswell I was thinking about leaving the Kindergarten altogether."

"Does Steven know this?"

"He suspects something but he's dealing with his own problems. Pearl and Amethyst are fawning over him."

Then they were at the Steven's and Peridot's apartment. As Peridot pushed open the door Greg could see that Steven had prepared a huge plate of waffles. It was his famous together breakfast and he made it just for his father. Miracle was already at the table sipping her juice.

"Dad so glad you could make it," cried out Steven.

"It's not like there's anything else I could be doing," said Greg from the corner of his eyes he could see Peridot sitting down. "Yikes Peridot you're as big as a house. How long until the baby's due?"

"I'm not quite sure 2-3 weeks maybe, this pregnancy came as a complete surprise. Miracle I'd like you to show your Grandfather around the Kindergarten today. While I go to the workshop."

"But Mom I thought we were going to learn about robinoids today," said Miracle.

"I was but now I want to make you your cello," replied Peridot.

"That's great idea and I'll set up the crib, while you do that," said Steven.

Moments later all three came back with frowns on their faces.

"Unbelievable, I might as well be back in the barn," shouted Peridot.

"Er what happened?" asked Steven somehow he knew he would regret the answer.

This time Miracle spoke up, "I was going to show some fossils to grandpa but some soldiers blocked our way. Said the area was restricted."

"They barred me from the machine shop said I couldn't be trusted. After all these years and all I've done for them they treat me like this. Gahh I can't stand it. It's like a prison," shouted Peridot as she punched the wall. "They're hiding something I know it."

Peridot paced the apartment like a trapped animal. Steven hated seeing her like this. He thought about telling her to calm down but she had every right to be upset.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we all go swimming in my pool?" added Greg helpfully.

Peridot glared at him.

"That's a great idea Dad why don't you take Miracle, Peridot and I will be there shortly," said Steven.

Once they were gone Peridot turned to her husband. She had an angry look on her face.

"Steven, this is intolerable we need to do something about this."

"Look I can understand you wanting to leave but where would we go?"

"I wasn't thinking about leaving yet. Steven let's fuse."


	27. Finding Out

When Peridot and Steven fused this time it was unlike anything they ever experienced. This was not in the heat of battle or even in the heat of passion this was a cold calculating move. They two were together and yet not. Stevidot opened his eyes.

"So what are you planning to do?" asked the part that was Steven.

"I want to enter the minds of those clods and see exactly what's going on," replied the part that was Peridot.

"Peridot this is wrong you're violating are friends' privacy. Even if I agreed there's no way I can even read those documents like you're planning."

Peridot sent an image of Bismuth threatening her at the supply depot, the hostile stares she experienced every day and Miracle crying over breakfast when she confessed that she hated swordfighting. Steven felt a cold rage as he saw how his wife and daughter were treated.

"Let's do this," Steven said steeling himself.

The first victim was Amethyst. Though her eyes Stevidot saw Amethyst reach down for a burger and swallow it whole plate and all. Then the gem looked up into Connie's face.

"So want me to start seeing Steven again is that it?" asked Connie incredulously. The young woman was wearing a black suit from the background Stevidot could see that they were in Roswell.

"Yeah well after Pearl finds out how Steven does his baby making magic we're going to arrange a little accident for Peridot. Then you come in and console him."

"Amethyst that's not acceptable. My people want Peridot and her know how."

"Hey I've already given you the information on her twice not my fault you couldn't catch that nerd."

"And now she is holed up in your kindergarten how convenient."

"Hey your bosses want a peridot we can give you a peridot. We've got plenty of those nerds in holding."

In disgust Stevidot left Amethyst's mind. In the midst of looking for one of his staff's minds he came across Lion's mind. The image of Lion's face winked at him playfully. Lion was actually inviting him in. Stevidot felt an unusual lurching sensation as Lion warped through space to land in Pearl's office. The pale gem was staring intently at some statistics on the screen.

Without asking Lion walked towards Pearl's chair. Like a cat he pounced onto Pearl's lap sticking his head right in front of the screen. Stevidot could hear Pearl scolding Lion and trying futilely to shove him off. What Peridot's side saw chilled her to the metaphorical bone. On the screen were schematics for warships and the results of off planet patrols. The kindergarten was preparing for war yet again. Stevidot sneered, Pearl's warfleet was pitifully small did she think she could expand her borders pathetic.

Then Lion suddenly jumped off Pearl's lap and once again Stevidot felt Lion warp to a new place. This time it was an unfamiliar part of the Kindergarten it looked like some sort of workshop. Bismuth towered over a group of chained Peridots.

"Let's go people. Pearl wants that warp engine yesterday," bellowed the huge gem.

The Peridots cowered. Stevidot could see the miserable shape they were in. Their uniforms were tattered, their limb enhancers were in dinged up, bruises covered their body and they were clearly starving. Through Lion's eyes Stevidot stared in disgust then Bismuth noticed them.

"You, cat get," shouted Bismuth as she threw a rock.

Lion enraged leapt at Bismuth. He started clawing and biting at Bismuth. The rainbow haired gem tried to fight but Lion was just too strong for her. Within moments Bismuth poofed leaving her gem behind. Steven had to prevent Peridot from using Lion to break the bully's gem. Instead Lion roared and broke the peridots' chains. Stevidot's heart broke as he saw the peridots just stand around doing nothing. Except for one, peering out the door the little gem checked to see if the coast was clear and ran off.

Stevidot felt himself being jerked right out of Lion's mind. When Steven opened his eyes he saw that it was dark and that he had separated from Peridot. He looked at her as she sat on the ground. They were of one mind, they needed to get the peridots out of there.

Greg was watching Miracle swim in his pool when he heard the van door slam. The lights flickered and Greg heard footsteps. Concerned Greg motioned for Miracle to get out of the pool.

"Steven is that you?" Greg called out.

Still no answer as the footsteps continued. Grabbing a tennis racket he hefted it above his head. Miracle backed herself into a corner. Suddenly the pool rooms doors burst open. Greg was greeted by a hideous sight a green gem with a triangular haircut pointed one of her mechanical limbs right in his face. The thing was dirty lime green with sharp pointed teeth. Screaming it slammed right into him. Greg desperately grappled with the thing as it warbled something in gemmish while Miracle stood still.

"Mommy?" asked Miracle incredulously.

The thing looked up giving Greg the moment to slam the racket into its face. The thing whimpered and curled up into a ball. It held its arms up to fend off any blows. Then a pink blur crashed into the gem poofing her. When Greg looked up he saw Steven with his sword holding the green gem bits of robotic limbs lay at his feet. Miracle cried out for her father and raced towards him.

"What is going on here?!" gasped Greg.

"Dad I don't have much time take Miracle to Jasper's ship and hide this gem there," said Steven.

When Steven left Peridot rushed to pack. As she was jamming baby things and clothes the front door pounded.

"Gem Security open up," before Peridot could open the door a burly agate kicked the door open.

"What in the name of the goddess are you doing?" screeched Peridot.

The squadron of gems ignored her as they searched the quarters. One of the gems snatched Peridot's bag and pulled out the contents.

"Hey that's mine and what is the meaning of this?" shouted Peridot again. One of the soldiers grabbed her and held her still.

The lead agate ignored her.

"Is Pink Diamond here?" she asked a subordinate. When the subordinate said no she smiled.

"Good," as quick as lightning she slapped Peridot knocking the little gem to the ground. "Now listen here you runt. One of our prisoners escaped and we know you had something to do with it. So unless you want another lick you're going to tell me where she is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The brutish gem pulled back her hand. Peridot chuckled lowly.

"Big mistake you clod."

Using her telekinesis Peridot lifted the kitchen knives. She slammed them into her captors bodies causing them to poof instantly. The gem holding her let go. Turned around and before the gem could pull out her weapon Peridot poofed her. She was about to pick up her bag when Lion warped in.

"What took you so long?" said Peridot.

It finally happened thought Pearl. She knew this day was going to come. Since day one she knew that Peridot could not be trusted. And now the twerp had finally gone rouge. Barking orders for her elite soldiers to follow her Pearl pulled out her trident as she raced to confront Peridot.

The little twerp was in the far kindergarten by the shipyards Pearl had built after the war. Peridot's hair whipped as she rode through mowing through the guards and snatching the prisoners from the shipyard. To make matters worse Lion was helping his roars destroying the equipment and poofing Pearl's security. Pearl shot out a bolt missing Peridot. The monster turned to face to her. Metal rose all around Peridot pointing directly at Pearl.

"What is the meaning of this?" shouted Steven. Her foster son looked glorious with the wind whipping his hair. He held his sword like he was born with it.

"Steven thank the stars your wife has gone rouge," cried Pearl as she ran towards him.

Only to be shoved by her foster son.

"I meant what is the meaning having slaves, preparing for war," said Steven coldly.

From the corner of her eye Pearl could see Amethyst sneaking up to Peridot with an energy rifle.

"Steven, It's your destiny to rule the Diamond authority. With the gem matrix so weakened it was our perfect chance to strike. These prisoners were necessary to catch up to Homeworld's tech. It's not as if they matter anyways."

Pearl heard the click of the rifle as Amethyst aimed. Peridot whirled around.

"What do you mean?" asked Steven in a dangerous tone.

"They're just Peridots, weak pathetic technicians as common as dirt. They aren't even considered people."

"What about my wife do you consider her weak?"

"Peridot was never one of us. She would have held you back. You needed someone who would followed you to glory," cried out Pearl.

Amethyst fired her gun. Before it hit, Peridot threw a piece of metal right into her face blocking the bolt and poofing the purple gem.

"You're insane you know that. Come Peridot we're leaving," said her little boy as he marched up to his wife.

"You're not going anywhere," snarled Pearl.

Suddenly Lion shifted and morphed right before Pearl's eyes. Pearl's reserves halted their progress as Lion glowed then the stood up on her two feet revealing her true form.

"Stop it ends now," commanded Rose.

"Rose!" cried out Pearl forgetting all about Steven.

"I have watched by silently as you threw away everything I stood for. While you treated the peridots like slaves. While all of you prepared for another war. While you plotted to get rid of Peridot. All in my name. Well this is not what the Crystal Gems stood for, not what I stood for."

The gems all stared opened mouthed in shock. Their leader was back. A few of the more perceptive ones saluted the huge gem. While Steven stood still in shock.

"Of course," muttered Peridot.

"Mom, you were watching me all this time as Lion?" exclaimed Steven.

"Yes, Garnet told me that you wouldn't develop properly unless I was out of the picture and when I birthed you giving up my gem the pain corrupted me. Still I had to be near you."

"And you never told me or Dad?"

"It's taking all my willpower to appear in this form and what would I say to your father? That I was now a lion. No it seemed kinder to let him think I was dead."

"Rose why did you even do this if you knew you were going to be corrupted?" shouted out Amethyst. She had finally reformed.

"Because I needed Steven to do what I could never do. Forgive Homeworld and undo the terrible damage I did to its people."

"What do you want us to do?" called out Pearl.

"Let my son and his family go. His destiny is in the stars," Rose's form wavered and she was a lion once again.

The Beta Gems did nothing as Peridot guided her sisters away. They did nothing as Steven and Peridot entered the spacecraft and took off. As the ship receded into the distance Pearl wiped away a tear. Her baby was leaving home this time for good.

When Steven entered Zirconia's ship we found it to be quite crowded with a dozen or so Peridots milling about so he entered the bridge where Peridot was manning the ship.

"So it that everyone here now?" Steven asked his wife.

"No your father decided to stay on Earth. Miracle decided to help set up the baby's room," replied Peridot.

"So where are we going now?"

"Our new home," replied Peridot as she punched in the coordinates that Jasper gave her.

200 Years Later

Inside a hollowed out asteroid at the edge of the galaxy safe from the wars that plagued the old Diamond Authority, Steven watched the young modified peridots go about their business in the crèche. The little gems were learning, building and bickering childishly with one another.

"You clod," screeched a young peridot as it chased another slapping her childishly.

"Oooh why do keep breaking my things?" shouted another.

They were still very young but they were members of a rapidly growing species of human gem hybrids ones capable of reproducing. He stifled a giggle as he looked on.

"So how's the newest batch of peridots?" asked Peridot.

"They're just like you at that age quite the handful," replied Steven.

"But with enough love and attention they could be diamonds all of them," replied Peridot as she kissed Steven.


End file.
